After The Pain, I Still Love You
by Fallenangelqueen
Summary: Carlos has agreed to be James' sex buddy, but after a while, things turn bad. Carlos loves James but...something weird is happening to Carlos...several weird things... JARLOS! and maybe some Kogan later on...
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys it's me again. Yeah sry I dnt get y I keep writing stories cuz they suck but oh well. Hope u guys like this one even if it is a bit sad.

Carlos had to bite his tongue hard to keep the screams in. His legs were giving out soon but he didn't want to say anything...he had already provoked him once, teasing him and building up the stress level and frustration again. It was the third time that day he was forced from what he was doing to do this. He finally screamed,his throat hurting and a large bump in his throat as he cried out in pain, his hips hurting like hell. The scream caused James to deliver a large smack to the back of his head, making more tears form in his eyes from so much pain. James grunted behind him, his large hands gripping Carlos' hips and causing more bruises. James moaned louder, groaning before arching his back and moaning loudly.  
>Carlos let the tears slide down his cheeks as he felt James slide out. The foreign liquid slid down his thighs as James stood, pulling his jeans up. He smacked Carlos on the ass, making him cry out in pain.<br>"thanks. I really needed that." James ruffled Carlos' hair before he turned and walked out of the dark and empty supply closet.  
>Carlos began sniffing and leaned down,pulling his pants up, stumbling as he carefully walked out of the supply closet. He began walking down the hall back to 2J, wincing and wiping more tears away as the pain between his legs throbbed. As soon as he was in his own bedroom, shared with James the pain maker, he laid in his bed, curling up and sobbing hard into his pillow silently.<p>

It really all started two months ago, when Carlos walked in on James to see him jacking off and watching porn on his computer. When james finally calmed the Latino down be explanied that hr was just stressed and that was how he got rid of it.  
>The next day he came up to the energetic boy with a gleam in his eyes and decided to ask a huge favor of him-be his sexual frustration buddy. In simpler words,his own personal fuck buddy.<br>Carlos didn't know what to say. Reality started spinning through him when James asked him that. Carlos ended up saying yes.  
>Carlos has a secret-he's in love with James. He's been gay since he was twelve and fallen in love with James at fourteen. He'd never told anyone he was gay. Not even his parents.<br>He felt guility after saying yes. He started giving James blowjobs and handjobs,letting James touch him but never really having sex. It finally happened one night when James woke him up in the middle of the night with a raging boner. He climbed into Carlos' bed and fucked him. Carlos would always shudder at the memory. No lube,doing it raw. James was BIG -almost ten inches- and it made Carlos feel like he was being ripped open.  
>Ever since then James would grab him from anytime-whether he was in the shower,playing video games,or even eating- and drag him somewhere secluded and just fuck him. And it was only done raw.<br>Carlos hated saying yes every time,but he promised James. And he would do anything for the boy he loved.  
>Carlos shivered in his bed and rolled over to look at James,who was sleeping like a baby,a small smile on his face. Carlos stood,shivering from the cold floor, and gently tiptoed to James side. Despite earlier,he could still feel the pain,he still longed for James. He loved him.<br>He pulled his fingers through James silky bangs pushing them aside to see James face. He leaned down touching James silky skin with his fingers,wanting to kiss him so bad. James suddenly gave a baby sneeze and woke up,glaring at Carlos. He pushed him away and Carlos fell on to his bed feeling the sadness creep in again. He always felt sad when he remembered James didn't love him,barely liking him in that way. "fuck Carlos I'm tired go to bed. God can't you ever stop being retarded?" James rolled over on the final word he said and fell back asleep in a few minutes. Carlos let the silent tears spill and curled back up into a ball. Those words hurt somewhat. Carlos curled back under the blankets,rolling away from James before he shut his eyes,squeezing his eyes tight before he let himself drift off into a world of hurtful dreams and memories.

How will Carlos and James end up omg what's gonna happen? Read and review and MAYBE I'll update! Lol kidding I'll still update but not till I get some reviews hahaha! I'm so evil... Love y'all! Sorry it was so short! -FallenAngelQueen- 


	2. Chapter 2

"bllooooppp! Zeep! Got you Logan!" Carlos jumped up happily as his fingers tapped the video game remote buttons. Kendall smiled and tried to match up to Carlos' skill. Carlos was the best video gamer in the Palm Woods.  
>Carlos smiled for what felt like the first time in days. James hadn't touched him in a week and he was feeling so much better...no pain anymore. He felt happy and was more energetic then usual. Carlos eyes were glued to the screen as his guy shot the rest of the monsters and then shot Kendall and Logan, who were the other enemies. The game was over and Carlos won. He jumped up, hopping onto the coffee table and spinning around, laughing.<br>"I won! I won! I wooonn!" Carlos sang.  
>Kendall rolled his eyes as Logan began laughing.<br>"okay okay kid don't get to cocky."  
>"aww someones just upset cause I kicked their butt!" Carlos laughed and pointed at Kendall. Kendall stood and attacked Carlos, grabbing his legs and pulling him off, knocking them both to the floor as Logan busted out laughing.<br>"oh my god you two are retards!" Logan laughed as walked into the living room. She rolled her eyes at the two wrestling boys. She clapped her hands together and all three of them looked up at her.  
>"come on boys you need to get up early and get to the studio tomorrow okay?" they all groaned and stood up, trudging off to their rooms. Carlos opened the door to his room and walked in,changed into a pair of sweatpants and flopped onto his bed,immediately feeling tired. He yawned and rolled over. He groaned because a few minutes later the bedroom door opened and someone trudged in. Carlos rolled over to see James walking in, immediately going to his bed. Carlos smiled. He didn't want this good week to come to and end just because James needed help.<br>He rolled over, smiling and went back to bed.

Two am. Carlos glared at his clock as he opened his eyes. He didn't realize what woke him up until he heard the small moans and groans coming from next to him. He rolled over slowly to see something that made his jaw drop. James, blankets thrown off, pants off, legs wide open and four fingers up inside of him, thrusting in and out fast while pumping himself. James' head was thrown back and he moaned loudly as he pushed his fingers in deeper and rubbed his prostrate. He pumped himself faster, his breath hitching and becoming more erotic as he went faster. Carlos could feel himself getting hard as he watched...stared...it was so hot...  
>Carlos accidentally let out a small moan and James stopped, his breath hitching and stopping as he looked at Carlos. Carlos bit his lip and stopped, trying to stop himself from moaning again. "oh good you're awake."<br>They stared at each other for a moment before James stood and walked over to Carlos' bed, throng the blanket off. He stared down at the large tent in Carlos' sweatpants, before he reached down and yanked them off. Carlos yelped and quickly tried covering his hard on, but James grabbed his hands and yanked them away.  
>"Carlos you promised to help me with my problems."<br>Carlos whimpered.  
>"j-James p-please not now-"<br>James slapped him.  
>"you promised me Carlos!" james glared at him. "I'm getting what you promised me Carlos."<br>Carlos felt him press against his hole, which was tight and James grinned as he began pushing in. Carlos screamed, but James covered his scream but biting him on the lip. Carlos couldn't stop screaming. They hadn't had sex in a week and he needed to be stretched. But James just pushed in. Carlos threw his head back and screamed. It hurt so much. It felt like he was being ripped in two as James started thrusting harder, harder so much harder. Carlos felt something slide down from in between his thighs but he didn't pay attention as James grinned like the cheshire cat down at him. Carlos screamed in pain as James continued, also starting to bite down hard on Carlos' shoulder. James finally moaned loudly, arching his back and shooting his cum deep inside of Carlos body, the foreign liquid feeling weird inside as Carlos screams turned to a gasp and his voice got so high it turned to a squeak as James pulled out and flopped beside Carlos. James ran his fingers down Carlos body, looking down and frowning at seeing Carlos had gone limp, but not from cumming.  
>"why didn't you cum? I thought you liked it!" James stared hard at him. Carlos just sniffed and painfully turned away, only to have James reach around and began jerking him off, tugging him back over.<br>"no-no!" Carlos shuddered as James pushed himself back in, continuing to jerk Carlos off. Carlos cried. His tears flew down his face as the pain continued flaring through his body and more weird liquid slid down his thighs. He didn't want to, but James started pumping him faster, finally making the poor Latino shoot cum. James sighed and pulled out again, flopping beside Carlos and smiling at him.  
>"oh wow thanks Carlos. I mean damn...your screams really turned me on haha now it gets me wondering what sounds I could get from a girl." james stood and pulled his sweatpants back up, before helping Carlos with his. james crawled back into his bed and sighed happily. "damn it's been a good week."<br>Carlos sniffed and turned away, pain flaring up in his body again as he did. Ignoring James small comments, he allowed the pain to take over his body and his eyes slipped shut.

Carlos woke up the next day due to his ass hurting painfully. He stood up out of bed, letting out a cry as his ass burned worse and something slipped down his legs.  
>"p-probably just James' cum from last night." he sighed and looked at James bed, which was empty and made up already. Carlos stomach felt funny and he darted to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. He wiped his mouth and sighed. Sometimes he gets sick. Its been happening for two weeks now. Carlos sighed and walked out into the living room, grimacing and wincing the whole way as the area between his legs HURT LIKE HELL. Carlos sniffed, tears fleeing done his cheeks as he hurriedly wiped them away. He walked out into the living room, where he saw Logan watching tv.<br>"hey where's-ooww- everyone else?" he grimaced. Logan looked up in surprise. He smiled.  
>"hey sleepy head. You wouldn't wake up so Kendall and James decided to go to the studio. Mama Knight and Katie went to some auditions and stuff, I decided to hang back and wait for you."<br>Carlos gave a small smile before he cried out in pain again and stumbled to the ground, curling into a ball as his thighs legs and ass continued burning and he felt something continue to slide out of him and slide down his sweatpants.  
>Logan jumped up and ran to Carlos, kneeling next to him as he covered his mouth with his hand.<br>"C-Carlos you're bleeding..?"  
>Carlos started sobbing.<br>"h-help me Logan."  
>Logan stood quickly, grabbing his keys and a shirt throwing it to Carlos, who slowly slipped it on,crying from the pain as he moved. Logan sent a quick text to Kendall and James ,saying he wouldn't be in till later and that he would explain later as he began trying to hoist Carlos down to the car.<p>

Carlos winced as the doctor finished.  
>"do you want to explain how this happened ? I mean, getting ripped in the anus?"<br>Carlos whimpered but kept his mouth shut. He looked up at Logan who had been standing in the corner, watching Carlos get sewn up. He had a weird look in his eyes and Carlos could hear the feeling of stupidity to the self(1) in his voice.  
>"um, we-we got a little out of hand." his face went red as a tomato.<br>Carlos sniffed. Logan just lied for him. Carlos sat up, ignoring the doctors protests as he threw up into the trashcan on the floor, before he flopped back down. Damn what did he eat?  
>"woah a-are you okay?" the doctor looked alarm as she stared at him. Carlos nodded and wiped his lips.<br>"I-it's been happening for a while now don't worry."  
>"wait wait wait." the doctor held up her hands. "back up. Its been happening for a while now?"<br>"yeah about two weeks. Why?"  
>"just randomly throwing up?"<br>Carlos nodded and the doctor gave him an odd look, before she walked to a counter and picked up a small vial, handing it to Carlos who looked at her weird.  
>"um ?"<br>"oh yes...Carlos I'm going to need a urine sample. Sorry honey but if you've been puking for no reason, I need to find out what's wrong."  
>Carlos sighed and stood, heading for the bathroom. He sniffed, several tears slipping down his face as he shut the door.<br>(two hours and several tests later.)  
>Logan sent a quick text to Kendall, waiting before Kendall called him.<br>"hey" Logan smiled. No matter what he would always love his voice.  
>"hey Kendall."<br>"why are you guys at the hospital? Are you okay? How about Carlos? Did he try to eat over two hundred corn dogs again and end up getting a stomach ache?"  
>"no..no. Not close. Carlos woke up and...he was bleeding from the anus badly. He somehow ripped one of his walls and had to get it sewn up."<br>"okay but you said that was done two hours ago...whats happening now?"  
>"oh well apparently...Carlos has some stomach bug or something and the doctor is doing some tests."<br>"okay...I'm kinda scared for him. Please give him my luck tell him he'll be okay alright?"  
>"okay Kendall. Get back to work."<br>"bye Logie."  
>The call ended and Logan smiled, happy to talk to Kendall. He sighed. If only he knew...<p>

(Carlos time in the doctors office.)  
>Carlos wiped the tears away. He really couldn't understand how it happened. The doctor gave him a reassuring smile and led him out to the lobby.<br>"come back in a week okay?" carlos nodded and limped down the hall until he looked up to see Logan smiling, holding his phone before he turned around and saw Carlos. His face went serious as he looped arms with Carlos and lead them to the car.  
>(in the car)<br>Carlos hadn't spoken since they got in the car. Logan didn't understand what was wrong. He bit his lip and pulled into a McDonalds parking lot, buying several burgers and fries before they pulled into a parking space and opened the bag, handing Carlos a burger and tailing a bite into his. He knew he could get Carlos talking with comfort food.  
>Carlos then broke down, crying into his hands. Logan dropped his burger and held Carlos in his arms as he sobbed.<br>"c-Carlos what's wrong?"  
>"I-it's to much to explain..." he wiped his eyes. But Logan held him and stared into his eyes. Carlos swallowed hard and continued sobbing.<br>"I'm here for you Carlos."  
>"well get comfortable with that burger...cause it's gonna be long."<p>

Carlos explained everything. That he and James had a deal and decided to be fuck buddies, because he loved James. He told about how long they had been doing it, why they had been acting weird, then why he had been ripped.  
>"h-he kind of r-raped me last night-"<br>"what?" Logan felt mad. Bur Carlos just hurriedly sped up.  
>"t-that's what ripped me."<br>"b-but they puking...the tests...what else happened?"  
>Carlos lip trembled as he pulled Logan into a hug.<br>"look I know I've already disgusted you," he sniffed and held back a sob,"but believe me when I tell you...and promise not to tell anyone!" Logan nodded and Carlos soughed as he brought his best friends hand to his belly.  
>"Logan...James...I-I'm..I.." carlos took a big breath.<br>"Logan I'm pregnant with James baby." 


	3. Chapter 3

Logan just sat on the bed, holding the still sobbing Carlos. "you're disgusted with me."  
>Logan rolled his eyes. This was the hundredth time Carlos had said it, and it was annoying Logan a bit.<br>"I'm not."  
>"you are."<br>"I'm not Carlos."  
>"I'm gay I liked having James fuck me and I'm pregnant when I'm a boy. You're disgusted."<br>Logan finally pulled Carlos up to look at him. Carlos, the boy he had never seen cry. The boy who could turn anybodies day around,the boy who loved corn dogs and kitties, was depressed and broken. It hurt Logan deeply. Carlos was his best friend.  
>"Carlos can I tel, you some things if you shut up?"<br>He fret Carlos nod against his chest.  
>"Carlos...I'm gay too."<br>Carlos sat up and stared at Logan, before glaring at him and hitting him.  
>"don't fuck with me like that!" Logans jaw dropped. He had never heard Carlos cuss.<br>"I-I'm not. Carlos I'm gay too. I-I..." Logan sighed and looked down.  
>"I keep your secrets if you keep mine okay?"<br>Carlos sniffed and rubbed his nose, smearing snot everywhere as he nodded at Logan.  
>"I-I'm gay for...Kendall." he whispered and kept his face down. Suddenly he felt a hand on his leg and he looked up to see Carlos giving him supporting smile.<br>"it's hard i understand Logan." Carlos laid his head back on his best friends chest.  
>"look the world is just fucked up and love is fucked up to. Its hard I know."<br>Logan hugged Carlos before he slid away and smiled at Carlos.  
>"look you're gonna have to tell James one day. But for now I won't tell anyone okay? I'll wait until you decide when to tell everyone okay?"<br>Carlos nodded and watched Logan leave, before he rolled over and pulled his blankets up, crawling under them and nodding off.

(Kendall and James arrive home)  
>Kendall walked into the apartment, to see Logan walking out of James and Carlos' bedroom. James sat down on the couch, flicking on the TV. Kendall looked at Logan, who looked worried with a big frown etched in his face. He motioned for Logan to follow him into the kitchen and when they were in there Kendall looked at Logan with a frown in return.<br>"how's Carlos?"  
>Logan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.<br>"he's...he's okay. Turns out he ripped his anus wall and was bleeding badly then the doctor did some tests cause he's been having some bad stomach problems."  
>"poor Carlos." Kendall shook his head.<br>"h-how did he rip his anus wall?" Logan looked at him in alarm.  
>"w-what?"<br>"logan," Kendall stared at him," how did Carlos rip his anus wall."  
>Logan swallowed hard. He promised. He shrugged.<br>"I-I don't know-"  
>"Logie." Logan shivered by Kendall's voice and use of his nickname only Kendall used.<br>"you're a bad liar Logie. What. happened. to. Carlos."  
>Logan bit his lip and stared at Kendall with such an innocent look in his eyes. Kendall leaned out of the kitchen to make sure James wasn't paying attention, before he closed the kitchen door and held Logan's face up with a hand to look in his eyes. Oh how Kendall loved those big brown Bambi eyes...<br>"logan?"  
>"K-Kendall I can't-'<br>"I-I think I may have an idea. Last night, like at two am, I heard...noises dorm their room that sounded like moans and screams. I think James...did something to Carlos."  
>Logan felt sick to his stomach as he looked down and nodded.<br>"he did." he whispered. Kendalls eye bugged out of his head as Logan hurriedly explained what was up with James and Carlos.  
>"oh god Carlos..."<br>"I know I wish I had known, so he hadn't gone through all this pain."  
>"yeah...so much p-pain." Kendall bit his lip. He cared about Carlos but when Logan mentioned pain he felt like crying. He had gone through pain for three years because Logan didn't get that Kendall loved him.<br>"Logan you're such a good friend. Helping Carlos like that and being there for him."  
>"oh wow..thanks Kendall" logan blushed but it went away as Kendall couldn't take it and lost control, leaning forward and kissing Logan. Logans eyes went wide but he deepened the kiss a little and moved his lips against Kendalls.<br>"k-Kendall?"  
>"im sorry logan I didn't mean to I-"<br>"love you.."Logan whispered, making Kendall blush again.  
>"you were just so understanding with Carlos and friendly a-and i've been crushing on you for so long I just really needed to tell you."<br>Logan smiled and pulled Kendall close, kissing him again.  
>"maybe you should go talk to Carlos."<br>"nah you know every time he gets hurt that bad he takes a big nap and sleeps off the pain. Maybe later...I wanna talk to you."  
>Kendall dragged them out of the kitchen and out of the apartment. He wanted to be with Logan alone for a while.<p>

Carlos sighed, feeling someone rub his sides and he sighed again. His sides felt better after puking twice earlier. He sat up, blinking and rubbing his eyes before he smiled at the boy next to him, before he finally realized who was sitting next to him.  
>"so tell me what were you and Logan doing today hmm?" James eyes flashed threateningly and Carlos shook and pulled the blanket up to his nose as James crawled on top of him, his eyes flashing as he nipped Carlos' lips and dug his nails into Carlos' wrist.<br>"what were you and Logan doing? Hmm? You fucking him too, you slut?"  
>Carlos began sobbing, trying to push James off of him as James began undoing his pants pushing them down and then undoing Carlos'. Carlos began sobbing harder as James pressed against his entrance.<br>"n-no James p-please! You've already r-ripped me!"  
>james looked shocked.<br>"wait what?"  
>"t-that was why me and logan didn't come in. Y-you ripped me l-last night and I had to go to the hospital." Carlos hurriedly spilled out. James bit his lip and stood up,pulling his and Carlos' pants. He smiled at Carlos.<br>"sorry Carlos. I didn't know. Next time I'll promise to use lube or something ok?"  
>Carlos nodded gingerly. James smiled and patted his friends shoulder.<br>"gonna go to the pool...heard there's a new chick here named Leslie and she is mega hot."  
>James smirked and walked out.<br>"hope you get better carlitos." he said as James closed the door. Carlos rolled over and stuffed his face into his pillow, sobbing so hard his body shook. "he'll (hiccup) never love me..." Carlos sobbed and rolled over. He glared at his belly, before softening his gaze and giving a small smile,rubbing his belly a bit.  
>"I (hiccup) don't care if he does or not. I'm giving birth to his kid...and I'll love it forever." he smiled as he rubbed his belly more.<p>

Carlos smiled as Logan finished telling him what happened after he left Carlos.  
>"so you and Kendall are together?"<br>Logan smiled and jumped up and down.  
>"yeah he asked me out! He told me that's why he dumped Jo a while back."<br>Carlos nodded sadly.  
>"you guys are perfect for each other."<br>Logan saw his expression and scooted closer to him on the couch,throwing his arms around him and hugging his best friend.  
>"trust me you and James will be together one day,just admit your feelings for him and he'll come around."<br>Carlos smiled and looked down at his belly again. He was only a month along but he was scared as hell.  
>"w-what about the b-baby? What if James doesn't want it.." he felt close to tears again. Logan couldn't stand to see his best friend so broken. He out his hand over Carlos' and smiled at him.<br>"trust me, he'll love the baby."  
>Just then Kendall walked in. He smiled and sat down next to Logan, throwing his arm around Logan's shoulder and pecking him on the cheek. He looked at Logan's hand, which was still on Carlos' belly. He quirked an eyebrow. Logan blushed and took his hand away. Carlos giggled and looked at the two of them.<br>"so you guys are officially dating?" Kendall nodded and looked down at Carlos' belly.  
>"is there any reason my Logie's hand was on-"<br>"no." Carlos and Logan hurriedly said. Kendall frowned and stared hard at his friends.  
>"guys we've told each other everything. I won't tell anybody, I'm your best friend guys." Kendall looked from Logan to Carlos as they looked down, both biting their lips. Carlos finally picked up Kendalls hand and, swallowing hard, looked into his best friends eyes.<br>"Kendall...I-I'm pregnant."  
>Kendalls jaw dropped.<br>"so you and James have been having sex!"  
>Carlos gaped at him in return.<br>"h-how did you-"  
>"the signs were obvious Carlos. You always had hickeys or bruises and sometimes you limped. Besides I..." Kendall turned red,"I heard you guys last night."<br>Carlos sighed.  
>"I agreed to be James fuck buddy two months ago. And he apparently likes dominating people cause he drags me everywhere he can and fucks me."<br>Kendalls jaw dropped. He barely heard Carlos cuss, and he was pissed by how low James would sink.  
>"and you like James?"<br>Carlos nodded and tears flew off his face.  
>"Carlos...you need to tell him! H-he's always dating people a-and if someone he's dating finds out YOURE pregnant with JAMES kid...just-just trust me okay? It's not gonna look good."<br>Carlos felt Logan and Kendall wrap their arms around him and squeeze.  
>"but what if he doesn't like me back?"<br>"Carlos-"  
>Carlos jumped up and stared at them hard, tears fleeing freely now as he gripped his belly.<br>"what if he doesn't like it? What if he hates me afterward? What if he doesn't want this baby?" he cried. Logan looked at Kendall,who stood up and gripped Carlos on the shoulders.  
>"do you know what I'll do if he rejects hid own kid?"<br>Carlos blinked at him.  
>"I'll kick his ass. How about that." Kendall smirked as Carlos smiled and hugged his best friend.<br>"trust me James will love it."  
>"I'll love what?" James walked in at that moment, smiling at his friends.<br>"well anyways guess what?"  
>All three of them looked at him.<br>"tell us then."  
>"I asked Leslie out and she said yes!" james pumped his fist in the air. Logans eyes darted to Carlos, who had tears flowing down his cheeks again. He rubbed them away and sniffed.<br>"well good for you James. I'm going to bed."  
>Carlos stomped to his room and slammed the door. James stared after him, before shrugging and then stretching.<br>"yeah imma take a shower and head to bed too. Night guys." he walked to his room and shut the door. James glared at Carlos on the bed, angry at how daring the Latino was to walkout like that.  
>"Carlos are you still pissed I ripped you?"<br>Carlos said nothing.  
>"Carlos I'm talking to you."<br>He still said nothing, just laid on his bed and did nothing, just squeezed his pillow tighter.  
>"Carlos do you really want me to have to make you go back to the hospital for a bleeding ass." he knew that would make the Latino talk.<br>"I-I'm just tired okay?" Carlos huffed and pulled the blankets over him. James shurgged and went to take a shower.  
>(in Kendall and logans bedroom.)<br>Kendall watched Logan slide into his bed, in nothing but a tshirt and sweatpants, but still looking hot. Kendall smiled at Logan. He had loved logan forever and when he kissed Logan and admitted how he felt, it felt like a humongous weight had been taken off his chest. Now all he wanted to do was hold and touch his Logie. He swallowed hard as Logan turned off the lamp and he settled in bed.  
>"Logan?"<br>"yeah Kendall?" his voice was soft yet so seductive, to Kendall that was.  
>"wanna sleep with me?" Logan hopped out of bed and bounded over to Kendalls,happy that another one of his dreams had come to true. He snuggled up to Kendalls chest and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, making sure they fit in the small bed.<br>"um Logan?"  
>"yeah?"<br>"wi-will you take off your shirt?"  
>Logan nodded and slipped out of his shirt, blushing madly in the dark as Kendall ran his fingers down Logans chest.<br>"god Logan..."  
>"not yet Kendall." Kendall looked up at Logan in the dark.<br>"what-"  
>"I know what you have in mind...but please not yet."<br>Kendall suddenly got it. He thought Kendall wanted to get into his pants at the moment.  
>He smiled and stroked Logans cheek pulling him close.<br>"don't worry. I'll wait for you Logan. I'll wait as long as I need to."  
>Logan snuggled up closer and kissed him.<br>"I love you kenny"  
>"I love you to Logie." "but Kendall i really worried about Carlos. Do you think he'll be okay for the night?"<br>Kendall nodded and stroked Logans hair. He understood how Logan felt about Carlos and the baby. His own dad didn't want Logan when his mom said she was pregnant,until he went to the hospital and held Logan for the first time. Now he loved him like he was his air. So he understood how Carlos felt about James and the baby.  
>"maybe we can get him to open up."<br>"yeah maybe. Well goodnight Kendall."  
>"night Logan."<p>

Carlos quickly wiped the tears away as he heard James come out of the bathroom. He flopped down on the bed and sighed happily.  
>"hey Carlos?"<br>"what?" he glared at the wall, his hand trailing back down to his belly and rubbing it gently.  
>"hows your ass?"<br>He felt like killing him.  
>"fine how's yours?"<br>James chuckled. He didn't hear the venom in Carlos' voice though.  
>"dude I can't wait for my date with Leslie. I wonder if I can get her into bed...shes really just THAT hot. Pretty eyes, brown like a baby deers. Her hair is pretty to. Brown with blonde in it. She had it braided and set like Katy Perry's in her E.T video. She's got a good skin color too. Cute freckles too. You know she has a little sister about a year younger,your age, that'd be perfect for you-"<br>"faintly I don't give a fuck James. I-I love someone else." he swallowed hard, feeling a large burn in his throat as he held back sobs.  
>"really? Who?" James sounded surprised. Carlos looked down at his belly. While James was in the shower, he had started thinking about baby names for girls and boys, mainly girls. He really wanted a girl.<br>"her names..Bridget." Bridget. He liked it. He sniffed and rubbed his belly, wishing he could tell James, but it was just to soon... "nice. Is she hot?"  
>"no. Beautiful..."Carlos whispered, tucking his head down and staring at his belly.<br>"whats the difference?"  
>Carlos felt angry. He wanted to kill the stupid bastard.<br>"hot is where you want to fuck them James. Beautiful means you love them for who they are."  
>"oh. Whats her last name?"<br>"why the hell should I tell you?" he sat up and looked at James, who held up his hands in innocence.  
>"never mind. Jeez go to bed."<br>"fine." Carlos laid back down,snuggling up into a ball. He sat there for about twenty minutes before he calmed down and felt happier.  
>"good night James."<br>He listened but all he heard was soft breathing. A small baby sneeze was heard before it event back to small shores and silent breathing.  
>"I love you..." Carlos sobbed hard into his pillow and cried himself to sleep...his hand on his belly all night. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

"carlos.."  
>Carlos didnt listen. He kept staring at the gorgeous brunette by the bonfire pit,his eyes illuminated by the fire going as he sang along with Guitar Dudes strumming.<br>"Carlos...Carlos...CARLOS!"  
>he snapped out of it,jumping a bit as he turned and looked at Logan. "yeah?"<br>"you were staring again."  
>Carlos blushed furiously before rubbing his eyes and turning away.<br>"I..was not..."  
>"you were."<br>"wasn't"  
>"were"<br>"wasn't!"  
>"were!"<br>"girls girls you're both pretty stop fighting!" Kendall laughed as he put a hand on each of their shoulders. Logan smiled up at Kendall but Carlos growled and turned away.  
>"look...carlos I think it would be best if-"<br>"no."  
>Carlos said firmly. He still hadn't told James he was pregnant,and he was already two months along. He had had several ultrasounds and the baby was growing fine. Carlos still couldn't believe he had something growing INSIDE of him. He was terrified but excited for the baby at the same time. But how to break the news to James...<br>Speaking of the hottey-Mick-hot-stuff brunette,James walked past them stopping to whisper to them and smile as he did.  
>"dude Leslie just told me to meet her in her apartment in ten minutes and to wear something sexy." he winked at the four boys. "sounds like a good night to me!" Carlos felt his heart break as he watched Leslie,the new chick he hadn't seen until now,walk past and wink at James. James licked his lips as he stared after her ass,which was purposelly swinging every which way for James. He glanced at his friends before leanin over and grabbing Carlos' wrist,making him jump a little. "come on I'm gonna need some help." he smiled as he dragged them out of the pool area. Carlos hurriedly turned around to see Kendall and Logan glaring at James. They began walking after them when Logan stopped Kendall and said something to him. After that they climbed in the elevator and Carlos couldn't do anything.<br>As soon as the door shut behind them James forced Carlos into the bedroom. He made Carlos sit down on the bed as he went to the closet and pulled out some clothes. Carlos sat still,shaking like a leaf in a thunderstorm. He knew if he irritated James James would hurt him and,most likely,the baby also. Carlos was scared as James turned around,throwing a pair of black skinny jeans onto his bed and a black button up t shirt. Carlos could just imagine James in that...he wouldve looked so hot.  
>Suddenly James was in front of him,stroking his cheek with a small hint of lust in his eyes as he unbuttoned his jeans. He wasn't hard and he didn't need the sex with Carlos,but...<br>Carlos stares at him wide eyed as James undid his jeans and held his dick his hand. "suck it."  
>Carlos bit his lip.<br>"w-what?"  
>"yea I wanna be at least semi hard so when I go to Leslies I'm pretty much ready once I get in there. Now suck!"<br>Carlos suddenly felt all the anger from the past few months build up and burst as he yelled at James.  
>"No No NO NO NO NO! I'm done!" Carlos stood up."I'm not gonna b your little personal toy anymore James! I say no and I'm putting my foot down! You want sexual frustration relief? It's called go watch some fucking porn and Jack off! Or-or go fuck another whore like Leslie!"<br>James smacked Carlos across the face,hard enough to leave a bruise. Carlos stumbled back and stared up at James with a hurt look in his eyes. James has NEVER hit him out of anger...yes they wrestled but hit each other? Never... Carlos felt the tears slide out as James stood up to him and his eyes flashed threatengly. Carlos whimpered as James locked his fingers around his throat and gave a small squeeze. Carlos began sobbing quietly and let the tears flow. "I do what I want and I get what I want do you understand?" and without James pulled on the clothes and walked out of the room. But not two seconds afterwards Carlos ran out,hot tears flying as he glared at the back of James head.  
>"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHY THE HELL I SAID YES TO YOU ANYWAY?"<br>James scoffed and turned around to look at him.  
>"cause you like cock? Cause you like it up the ass?"<br>Carlos screamed his heart out at him.  
>"NO! I FUCKING GAVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU WANTED! I NEVER SAID NO ONCE! I GAVE MY VIRGINITY TO YOU-"<br>Because without me you wouldn't have ever lost your virginity!" James guffawed.  
>"NO B-BECAUSE-BECAUSE" Carlos couldn't get the words out,"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" he began sobbing harder,his body shaking with the cries.<br>James jaw dropped and he looked mortified as Carlos slowly walked towards him.  
>"j-James-"<br>"no! Don't come near me!" James screamed.  
>Carlos sobbed harder and a hand flew down to his belly as he backed James into a wall.<br>"J-James please you don't u-understand-"  
>"yeah I do! You like sucking cock!" janes spat. But suddenly Catlos grabbed his hand and put it against his stomach. James crinkled his nose in disgust...he was touching a fag! He was NOT gay not even close!<br>"j-James. Please l-listen. I-it may sound crazy...but," Carlos started crying again as he pressed James hand tighter against his stomach,"James I'm pregnant."  
>James jaw dropped.<br>"n-no I-it-it's not p-possible..."  
>"I have a disease James...it makes men get pregnant..." Carlos sobbed harder as James gave him a horrified look.<br>"please James it's your baby!"  
>James wrenched away from him.<br>"I-I don't believe this...i don't believe it!"  
>"please James-"<br>"no!" Carlos jumped a little as James screamed"I'm not ready to be a dad!" and with that he ran from the apartment. Carlos slowly fell to his knees and curled into a ball on the ground,his forehead pressed to the floor as he cries harder then ever,a headache forming and his cheek burning from where James hit him. But that pain felt like nothing compared to how his heart felt. He felt like his heart was a piece of glass n he felt like James was the one who had stepped on it,crushed it with his foot and kicked the pieces away.  
>Carlos just decided to lay there.<p>Kendall giggled as Logan blushed a deep red.<br>"no Kendall-"  
>"yes and I meant it." Kendall smiled at Logan as he blushed again.<br>"I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen Logie."  
>Logan smiled before he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him and pull him close. He inhaled Kendalls smell before their lips locked. Logan felt Kendall drag them both down the hall,pushing open the door to the apartment. Kendall moaned into the kiss a little when Logan pulled away and ran behind him,gasping. Kendal turned around to see Logan cradling Carlos in his arms looking at Kendall with eyes that said HELP ME. Kendall never thought his heart would be okay after what he saw.<br>Carlos,broken aw ever as he sobbed and screamed a hit every now and then. He had an oddly hand shaped bruise on his cheek and it had begun to turn purple as Kendall and Logan pulled him up into a sitting position.  
>Logan knelt in front of the smaller boy and looked him over.<br>"oh my god Carlos are you okay?"  
>Carlos slowly nodded but Kendall knelt down too and touched his cheek gingerly,feeling a huge amount of hatred go through his body and directed towards James. Carlos was like his brother,and he had to take care of him,especially with a baby coming. "what did he do Carlos?" Kendall dreaded to find out what had happened in the small forty five minutes they were gone.<br>"he-I-mumn-a" Carlos couldn't seemed to form words as he sobbed harder. Logan began rubbing circles into the boys back,hoping it might calm him down. Kendall rubbed too and in a few minutes Catlos had calmed down enough. They moved him to the couch and Hughes him close as he began.  
>"I-I-told h-him I l-loved him and about the baby. He ran out a-and kept calling me a fag all the way down the hallway after we fought about him being a manwhore.." Carlos sniffed and gingerly touched his cheek.<br>"Carlos what about your face?" Logan stroked the smaller boys cheek lovingly,like a mother would do,as Carlos wiped away his tears.  
>"he hit me."<br>Kendall grit his teeth and looked up at Logan.  
>"I'm going to kill the stupid bastard where is he?"<br>Carlos sniffed and rubbed his eyes again.  
>"he's not here. He ran out and I haven't seen him since then."<br>Logan swallowed hard and looked at Kendall.  
>"well...I'm not letting him back near you. You're moving into our room and you don't go ANYWHERE without me or Kendall okay?"<br>Carlos nodded and hugged his friends.

James ran as fast as he could to the park trying to go farther but couldn't on account of his lungs feeling like they were bursting. He slowed and finally stopped,running a hand over his brow and wiping the small beads of sweat that formed. He pulled out his lucky comb and sat down to began redoing his hair. He brushed it untangling the brunette locks as his thoughts were zoomig through his head. Then his two sides came out. When James had a problem like one of these his two sides fame out and fought. One was the James Diamond proud-but yet negative side,the one who never wanted to admit something. The other was the shy but posistive side that always told the truth.  
>"Carlos pregnant? He's lieing!"<br>"but there IS a disease that actually does that..."  
>"he's a faggot! James Diamond is NOT a gay!"<br>"but you HAVE thought about him before..."  
>"god you're a fucking man whore!"<br>"I kinda agree on that. Having sex with Carlos for sexual frustration release? If you're goingto do that you need to take the consequences."  
>James shook his head trying to get rid of the stupid sides battling and giving him a headache. He sighed and leaned back on the park bench really not knowing what he was going to do when a certain Latino popped up in his mind. It was true. James HAD thought about the cute Latino once in a while. James sucked in a breath as an image of Carlos climbing out of the pool without a shirt on popped up and James had to shake his head again to get it out. Carlos loved him?<br>How did James feel about that...  
>He'd never really LOVED before. James had something click in his head as he began going deeper on the topic. Why did he run out? He didn't even know. It was the word that made him do it. Love. Carlos loved him. James felt a small tear run down his cheek as he began thinking about the Latino more and more. Carlos had always been his best friend. He was always there for him. Did James like him?<br>He wanted to find out. James was about to stand up when a sudden blonde walked past and stopped. James looked over as Jo sat beside him and smiled,a little gleam in her eye as she giggled.  
>"hi James."<br>Ever since Kendall dumped Jo she had turned into a whore that fucked every guy she could get.  
>"what?" he sneered at her as she draped a leg over his lap and started straddling him. She let her fingers down his muscled tanned arms and leaned down to lick James lip. "hey Jamie do you like blondes?" she winked at James,bouncing a hit in his lap. Most guys would have taken this as a good sign and probably fucked her right there,but James denied the request and threw her off. She shrieked as she landed in a puddle and glared up at him.<br>"dude I just wanted to know if you liked blondes you ass!" she yelled but then she leaned forward a bit to let her V-neck hang loose. James smirked and bender over until he was nose to nose with her.  
>"As matter of fact I hate blondes. I prefer Latinos."<br>And with that he began jogging back to the PalmWoods. As soon as he did a mad Leslie ran up to him,clad in nothing but a black fannel nightgown. She glared at him and slapped him.  
>"you stood me up!"<br>He just smirked and rubbed his face.  
>"nah I decided I'd rather not. I prefer latinos anyway." and with that he pushed past her and ran all the way up to 2J.<p>

Carlos snuggled into his pillow,looking over at Kendalls bed.  
>"are you sure this is an okay settlement?"<br>Logan poked his head out from under the covers and smiled as Kendall wrapped his arms around the small boy and kissed his head.  
>"yeah it's okay Carlos. I mean I think I could DEFINETLEY deal with this arrangement." Kendall pulled Logan closer and smiled as the paler boy gave Carlos a supportive smile.<br>"look it's okay. Your our best friend and if having you sleep in the next bed to keep you safe is what we have to do well do just that."  
>"I swear Carlos if James touches or even LOOKS at you a way you don't like i will beat him up so bad his mom won't even recognize him!"<br>Carlos smirked and snuggled deeper into his pillow. It was after a few minutes when he felt the sleep kicking in and he began dozing only for the apartment door to be slammed open and a voice yelled out,  
>"CARLOS!"<br>Carlos eyes snapped open and he began shaking badly as the bedroom door opened as James hurriedly walked in only for Kendall to stand up and sneer at him,Logan behind him with the same exact glare. They stood in front of Carlos' bed which were he had sat up,the blanket held up under his nose and shaking badly.  
>"why the hell are you here?" Kendall knew James was bigger then him but more likely to get intimidated easier. James looked from Kendall to Carlos before he sucked in a breath.<br>" look I just want to talk to him-"  
>"why should we let you?" Logan squinted angrily at James. James sighed he knew he wasn't going to get by these two easily.<br>"please? Five minutes."  
>Kendall looked at Logan and Carlos before trning back to James. "fine,but me and Logan stay in here."<br>He pointed at James threatnelgly. "I swear if you hurt him or the baby-"  
>"I promise I won't." James swallowed hard at the word baby. Kendall and Logan stepped aside as James walked over and sat next to Carlos. Carlos just shimmied away but James pulled him back and took his hand.<br>"Carlos...I'm so so sorry."  
>Carlos sniffed and looked away.<br>"I wish I had known... Carlos? I don't know how I feel about you really but my emotions are mixed up...and...and I wanna try and be your boyfriend!" he spit the last part out before regretting even coming up here. Carlos turned back around,new tears flowing down his face as he smiled.  
>"r-really?"<br>James nodded and Carlos pulled him into a huge hug.  
>"look like I said I don't know yet but I've been thinking okay?"<br>Carlos nodded as James stood up,kissing his hand and walking out of the room. James walked back to Kendall and Logan.  
>"until you can prove youre going to be good to him-"<br>"he stays in our room understand?" Logan finished.  
>James nodded.<br>"hopefully this is the start of something good."  
>James nodded again.<br>"yeah hopefully." 


	5. Chapter 5

James leaned his head back against the couch,running his fingers through his always-perfect hair and groaning. His back was killing him and Gustavo making them practice dancing with Mr.X all day really did NOT help.  
>James closed his eyes,ready for a much needed nap when two hands went over his eyes and a small giggling was heard.<br>"guess whoooo!" James chuckled and slightly smiled as he took the hands away and looked at Carlos upside down.  
>"hey carlitos."<br>Carlos blushed and walked around to sit on the couch next to James. He smiled at his boyfriend and leaned his head back the way James was.  
>"what's up James?"<br>"nothing." he groaned and tried popping his back,"my backs just killing me."  
>Carlos suddenly had an idea pop in his head and he turned to face James,taking a lock of his hair in between his fingers and pulling it a little bit. James groaned. He had recently discovered he liked having his hair pulled...but only Carlos could do it and make him groan in pleasure...<br>"hey Jamie?"  
>James blushed at his new nickname. He and Carlos had only been dating two weeks and he still wasn't used to it.<br>"y-yea?" he swallowed hard. It always was so hard to talk to Carlos nowadays!  
>"how about if I rub your back you rub mine?"<br>"sounds like a plan to me." James smiled at Carlos and pulled off his shirt before he laid down,giving Carlos enough room to rub his back. Carlos was an awesome back rubber but as soon as his fingers touched James bare skin James tensed. He still wasn't used to it...being Carlos' boyfriend...and every time he glanced at the small swollen skin of Carlos belly he felt like he was going to pass out. He was SO scared for this baby. What if it didn't like him? What if it didn't even LOOK like him? So many excuses ran through his mind.  
>"C-Carlos?"<br>"yess?" Carlos said a little too cheerfully.  
>"w-we haven't gone on a date yet have we?"<br>Carlos stopped rubbing and James twisted to look at him.  
>"yeah...you said you didn't know if you liked me yet."<br>James felt bad when he said that. But what did you expect? Kendall and Logan made sure Carlos was safe around James,cautious about the baby, and James never saw Carlos at night. Once he went to bed James had nothing to do but sit alone in his room. He DID start noticing Carlos a lot more though. Every time Carlos got out of the pool James just HAD to stare. He loved alot of things about his boyfriend-how caramley his skin was,how warm he always was when he snuggled up to James,how energetic and excited he always was,and how adorable he could be when he was around kittens puppies or ice cream. James just wanted to eat him up sometimes.  
>Carlos stared rubbing and rolling his fingers on an especially painful knot in James back and James groaned. It felt sooo good...<br>"hey guys-"  
>"woah what's going on here?"<br>James sat up quickly knocking Carlos back a bit. looked at Carlos and James oddly,Katie behind her with her jaw dropped. set the small bag of groceries down and stared at the boys,hands on her hips as she did.  
>NO ONE had told the girls they were gay,or that Carlos was pregnant. And considering the fact James still wasn't sure about his sexuality yet,he stood quickly,slipping on his shirt and walking out of the apartment.<br>"I-I'll be back later."  
>And with that he shut the door,leaving Carlos to sit around rubbing his belly that was everyday swelling and growing larger.<p>James walked down to the lobby and sat in one of the chairs. It was raining heavily outside and everyone was crowded inside the plamwoods hotel. James sat therefor about twenty minutes,watching the rain pour and he let out a small smile as he looked around before he spotted something he didn't like very much.<br>Carlos was standing there,talking to Dak. He was smiling and Carlos leaned against the wall and smiled at Dak again. James frowned as Carlos blushed at something Dak said and James felt his anger start to bubble as Dak reached over and stroked Carlos' cheek gingerly.  
>James grit his teeth and stood up,walking past Carlos and shooting him a small glare as he did,going up the stairway and walking out onto the their floor. He began walking down the hall,upset that Carlos would flirt with Dak like that,didn't he care about James?<br>"Jamie..."  
>James stopped and turned to see Leslie watching him from the wall where she was leaning against. He saw she was smiling at him a weird way and he didn't like it. She walked forward and trailed her fingers down his chest,making him shudder as she did.<br>"wait-Leslie-" but suddenly she leaned forward and nipped at James lip,pulling at his tee and forcing him against the wall.  
>"ill make you feel good James just give me a chance." James moaned at her words and he felt her push against him,wrapping a leg around his waist as she continued to nip at his neck.<p>

Carlos watched as James stared at him,hoping his plan was working on making James jealous. He had called Dak earlier when James walked out and asked a big favor-to fake flirt with him in front of James. But as Dak trailed a finger down his face james stood and stalked out in the stairs. Carlos stared at him for a second before he looked at Dak.  
>He clapped him on shoulder.<br>"hey thanks dak."  
>He shrugged.<br>"no prob Carlos hope you and James figure things out." Carlos smiled at him and ran towards the stairs,running a hand over his belly as he knew his plan worked. But as soon as he got to the floor their apartment was on,he stopped and could feel everything come crashing down. James and Leslie were kissing,Leslie had her leg wrapped around James waist and continued sucking James face. They were snogging like crazy and Carlos hiccuped and tears dotted his vision. James heard the hiccup and stopped,dropping Leslie as he saw Carlos. He shoved her away and ran towards Carlos,who fell to his knees and and curled up against the wall. Leslie huffed and crossed her arms glaring at James as he knelt down next to Carlos and tried to pull him into a hug. "No! Don't touch me!"  
>"Carlos-please!-let me explain!-"<br>"no you were snogging with that whore! I thought you said you liked me!"  
>James felt his heart break. He didn't-he couldn't-<br>"No! Carlos! She seduced me! Please Carlos!"  
>Carlos stood up and threw his hands into the air.<br>"you said you liked me! You fooled me you dick! Kendall and Logan were right,maybe I should just get an abortion and forget about you!"  
>Carlos sobbed into his hands. James thought his heart might break when he heard that and he felt like taking a gun and blowing bullets through his brain.<br>He pulled Carlos into his strong arms,holding tight as the latino struggled.  
>"Carlos I feel like hell now...I swear hi me beat me do whatever you want to me until I bettor mercy then keep going because I want to feel worse then you right now."<br>Carlos sniffed and looked up at James with big eyes that spilled tears down his cheeks. He reached up and gently trailed a finger down James cheek.  
>"I guess I deserved that for trying to make you jealous with Dak-"<br>"what?"  
>"but I can't hurt you Jamie I love you to much."<br>James felt his heart flutter and he leaned down,and pressed his lips to Carlos'. He didn't give a fuck who saw and if anyone dared to say anything bad James swore he would kill them. James eyes shut in bliss and so did Carlos'. James lips were moist and soft,as Carlos' lips were a tiny bit chapped but still soft otherwise and it felt like their lips were made for each other as James pulled away and looked at Carlos' with a look of love in his eyes. He traced Carlos small swollen belly and kissed him slowly once more. A suddne realization and three words in his thoughts were all it took to make him it.  
>"I love you Carlos."<br>Carlos hugged James and cried into his chest.  
>"I love you too James." <p>


	6. Chapter 6

James pulled at Carlos' shirt,wanting to feel the skin underneath as he sucked and kissed Carlos on the lips. Carlos just sat there and let James do whatever he wanted,letting him pull his shirt off,kiss and bite him all over. Carlos just moaned. James continued kissing his boyfriend,running his hands all over,up and down Carlos' naturally warm skin. He felt the swollen skin of Carlos' stomach and leaned down to kiss it. Carlos blushed madly as James ripped his shirt off and continued kissing him. Carlos then but all pulled away. James frowned and stared at the Latino.  
>"why did you move away?" His tone was a bitter one as he stared at Carlos,who was trying to cover himself up with his shirt.<br>"I-I" he licked his dry lips. "n-never kissed anyone before. This is my first-"  
>"oh shut up and just kiss me!" James rolled his eyes and grabbed Carlos chin and pressed themselves into the couch,moving his body over Carlos'. Carlos let out a small moan as James ran his tongue over Carlos' teeth and rubbed their tongues together. Carlos felt himself slowly growing hard as James moved their bodies together,rubbing their waists together and making Carlos whimper as his small baby bump carved into James stomach. James saw and leaned down,pressing kisses all over Carlos' baby bump before looking up at him. Carlos had started to cry and tears leaked down his cheeks. James frowned and sat up,pulling Carlos up with him. He pulled him close and kissed his forehead before running his fingers through the latinos hair.<br>"baby shhh baby please don't cry baby what's wrong?"  
>Carlos gave put a small shuddery breath.<br>"I love you James. I love you so much but I'm so scared." Carlos pulled his shirt back on.  
>James kissed Carlos and wiped a small tear away.<br>"baby I love you too. And I'm scared to. I don't think I'm ready for a baby either but we can't stop this."  
>Carlos sniffed and nodded. He understood. But when he looked up at James,he swallowed hard and felt like crying harder. James had a weird look in his eyes that Carlos didn't like.<br>"of course,"James shrugged,"there is abortions-"  
>"NO!" Carlos kept to his feet and glared at James.<br>"I may not be ready for a baby but to KILL my child?"  
>"it's my kid to-"<br>"NO I will NOT KILL MY CHILD!" Carlos screamed. James stared at him,the weird look gone in his eyes and replaced with sorry.  
>"sorry...I-I was just thinking. Bad. Bad,very very bad." James shook his head. Carlos could see he was upset because he screamed. He sat down next to James and hugged him.<br>"it's okay. But James?"  
>"yes?" James smiled down at him. Carlos didn't like the fact he could fall so easy a victim to James charm.<br>"please I want to keep his baby."  
>James nodded and leaned down to kiss Carlos just as the door opened. Mama knight walked in,arguing with Katie about an audition they had just got back from. It gave them a split second to jump apart as Mama Knight looked at them. Carlos pulled a fake smile on,same with James fake charming smile. Mama Knight frowned at them.<br>"what-what's going on in here?"  
>Carlos eyes flicked over to James,who was biting his lip in nervousness.<br>"nothing!"  
>"nothing!" they both yelled at the same time and then they both stood and James ran to his room as Carlos busted out of the apartment,running fast but taking small steps careful of himself. Mama Knight stared at the door,confused by what had just happened when Kendall and Logan walked through the door,laughing and Kendall with his arm around Logans waist. He quickly let go as they strode through the door and they stopped when they saw Mama Knight. She had a confused frown on her face as they both stepped apart and made their way silently to their shared bedroom. She frowned even more. She was going to have to get to the bottom of this.<p>Carlos pulled up his shirt,staring at his small but growing baby bump. After the fiasco with Mama Knight earlier,he couldn't decide whether or not to tell Mama Knight. Eventually everyone would have to confess about their sexuality and James would have to explain why the hell Carlos was having weird food cravings and getting fatter. He put his shirt down and pulled his jacket on over it. He had to-to hide the evidence. The door opened and James strode in,flopping down on the bed and groaning. He dumped a handful of papers into the trash can beside his bed and rolled over to look at Carlos.<br>Carlos frowned at James and eyed the trash can. James rolled his eyes and shrugged.  
>"girls phone numbers. Like I'll need them."<br>Carlos crossed his arms. He loved James but he didn't trust the fact he was still attracting girls. And what had happened yesterday with Leslie didn't help.  
>"how the hell did you get so many girls numbers?" he felt small tears coming. How could James do this when just yesterday he admitted he loved him?<br>James rolled his eyes and stood to walk over to Carlos. He kept walking towards Carlos until they were chest to chest and James kept walking,forcing Carlos to walk backward. Carlos swallowed hard and began walking backwards until James had him backed into a corner. James ran his hands down Carlos' chest before he ran them over his stomach,his arms,his biceps,tracing patterns with his fingers before he leaned down and kissed Carlos,planing kisses all over,up and down the Latinos neck.  
>"why" kiss "would I need" kiss "any girls numbers" kiss,kiss "at all?"<br>Carlos began squirming around as James gripped his sides and kissed him harder,running his tongue over Carlos' pulse point before biting down hard,making Carlos scream out as James sucked hard and continued biting.  
>Carlos squirmed,writhed around,moaned as James began moving their bodies again. Carlos felt his body start to heat up a bit and he cried out when James dove his hand into his jeans and began pumping Carlos in his underwear. James had an expert hand because very soon,after many flicks of his wrist,James succeded by making Carlos cum in his pants. Carlos slumped against the wall and James held onto him as he dragged them to one of their beds,pushing Carlos down onto it. But Carlos stopped when James crawled over him and pressed his hand against the brunettes chest.<br>"James!" he cried in a hushed voice. James was getting impatient. He had already started to kiss Carlos' neck but the Latino wouldn't stop moving.  
>"james mama knight might hear!"<br>"don'." he growled but suddenly the door was thrown open and carlos eyes flicked to the door-ready to see an angry mother staring them down. But it was only Logan,who had his arms crossed and an apologetic look on his face. Carlos noticed there was a brand new hickey on his neck.  
>"mama knight wants all the guys out in the living room." he rubbed the back of his neck as he walked down the hall,followed shortly by a very upset looking Kendall. James groaned and slid off Carlos,walking out the door. What Mama Knight said,went. Carlos stood,looking in the mirror to make sure his baby bump didn't show when be noticed his neck: it was COVERED in hickeys. He shook his head. Mama Knight was gonna kill him. He fixed his jacket and walked out of the room,into the living room where everyone was sitting. Mama Knight was sitting in between them all as Carlos slid next to James,hiding a little bit behind his large muscular frame. Mama Knight smiled at all of them before she took a long look at Carlos' and Logan's neck,frowning at the bruises and hickeys.<br>"okay! So I've been noticing...things going on between all of you guys." her eyes flicked from each boy,before finally resting on Carlos. Her eyes went down to his belly and Carlos blushed madly. He also crossed his legs,hoping no one saw the small cun stain on the inside of his thigh.  
>"so whatevers going on...tell me." the boys all looked down,their faces red and hot,no one ready to say anything. Mama knight was starting to lose her patience.<br>"NOW boys."  
>Kendall broke first,His mothers power draining him.<br>"mom we're..." he coughed and cleared his throat before he slid over and put his arm around a shocked Logan.  
>"mom were all gay."<br>His moms jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out. She clapped her hands together and closed her eyes.  
>"why didn't you guys just tell me?"<br>(crickets)  
>No one could say anything.<br>"you guys know i love you all like my sons. If you're gay,you're gay. No point in hiding it. I just wish you guys had told me. But-" she looked at each boy,"I'm not mad. Nor disgusted." she said hurriedly. She smiled before continuing.  
>"I'm happy for you guys."<br>She stared all the boys down,her expression going serious.  
>"okay I'll have to change the bedroom rules a bit. Okay so if you guys wanna-"<br>"mom!"  
>"-do it...please do it when no ones around or like turn up the music or just give us a signal so we can leave."<br>Kendalls face was tomato red.  
>"also,please use condoms."<br>"mama knight!" James groaned.  
>"and lube. I don't want to take anyone to the hospital for anything that happened in the bedroom." by now all the boys faces were blood red and James was the first to stand up to leave.<br>"thanks mama Knight but I think we got the point."  
>He began walking out of the room,followed by Logan and Kendall but Carlos had a bit of trouble standing up. When he finally did get up,Mama Knight gave him a strange look before standing up slowly. Carlos blushed and tried to hurry from the room when Mama Knight pulled him back. She had a serious look on her face and motioned for Carlos to lift up his shirt.<br>"come on. Shirt off."  
>Carlos shook his head. Bad move. Mama Knight gave him a stern look and held onto him.<br>"Carlos-"  
>"please no mama knight!"<br>But she wasn't going to stop with that. She loved her boys and if one was hurt..  
>"come on show me what's wrong."<br>"mama knight-"  
>"Now Carlos."<br>Carlos stood up straight and pulled off his jacket,following with his shirt. Mama Knight stared in confusion at his swollen stomach before looking up at him.  
>"Carlos-?"<br>"I-I'm pregnant mama knight."  
>Mama Knight stared at him for a second before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.<p>

"get her-get her up! Pick up her legs!" Kendall screamed at James as they carried his mom down the hall to her bedroom.  
>"god Kendall what has she been eating?" Logan screamed at they shifted and let most of the weight fall on Logan. They each groaned and finally set her down on her bed. Carlos watched,feeling bad he couldn't help pick up his (almost) mother. Considering the fact he was the one who had made her faint in the first place. As soon as they stepped back she woke up. She gasped and immedialty strode over to Carlos hugging him close.<br>"oh my god! One of my boys is-"  
>"pregnant. Yes."<br>She stepped back and bit her knuckle,looking at him with tears in her eyes before she pulled him back into a hug. She turned and shooed the other boys out. James hugged Carlos before walking out,shutting the door behind him. He turned and came face to face with Kendall.  
>"seriously,how the HELL do you get a GUY pregnant?"<br>Logan opened his mouth to answer with a scientific answer when James laughed and stopped him.  
>"because my dick is just that great."<br>Kendall rolled his eyes and grabbed Logans arm,pulling him down the hall to their room. James laughed again and went to go watch tv. On the other hand,Carlos sat stiff as Mama Knight cried over his pregnancy.  
>"why didn't you tell me? Right right no kid wants their mom to know their pregnant! But still! I could've helped! Doctor appointments,ultrasound appointments,hospital bills,oh man Gustavo will kill us! Kelly will have more work to do! Oh god oh god!" she paced back and forth across her rug,fretting,worrying over everything. Carlos could t take it anymore and finally stood and grabbed Mama knight by her shoulders and shook her.<br>"mama knight! Stop worrying! Okay?" he looked at her seriously,before hugging her.  
>"don't worry me and james-"<br>"James is the dad?"  
>"will handle this."<br>She gave him a look that said "oh-man-you-fucked-up". "Carlos I just want you to know I'm here for you and the baby okay?"  
>Carlos nodded and laughed as Mama Knight ran her finger over his belly.<br>"just still can't believe one of my babies is pregnant..." she started hewing on her nail before looking at Carlos and smiled. "just be careful okay? Pregnancy is hard."  
>Carlos nodded.<br>"from what I heard,I'm pretty sure it is."

Sorry to end it like that everyone but I don't want to spoil anything! Was it good? Bad? REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7

James groaned as he walked into the living room,only to find Carlos reading a pregnancy book and snacking on popcorn in salsa dip.(1)  
>Ever since his talk with mama knight yesterday,he had went and bought prego books and wouldn't stop reading them. He ran over and flopped down on the couch.<br>"baby stop with the books already and let's go swimming!"  
>Carlos put his book down and looked at James with an eyebrow up.<br>"you realize I CAN'T go swimming cause no one knows I'm pregnant yet AND I'm reading these so were ready!"  
>James frowned at him and grabbed his arm,pulling him.<br>"come on! Baby I want to get out of the apartment"  
>Carlos shrugged him off and sat back down. He frowned at James and opened his book again.<br>"then go. But I'm staying here."  
>James deepen his frown,feeling a bit rejected and angry Carlos wouldn't get up. He began pulpit and squeezing his arm harder,not noticing Carlos' eyes were swimming with painful tears by now. Finally Carlos couldn't take it and yelped.<br>"JAMES OW!"  
>James blinked and jumped back,letting go and blinking in suprise. What happened? Carlos wiped his eyes and rubbed his arm. He lifted his sleeve to see a large,hand shaped bruise forming. He sniffed and looked up in shock at James,who had a hand over his mouth. He knelt next to Carlos and tried to hug him bit Carlos squirmed.<br>"oh god baby I'm so so so so sorry!"  
>"it left a bruise James." Carlos frowned. That was weird. Even when they wrestled he had never gotten a bruise from James.<br>"m-my strength...it-I'm-it got out of hand I'm so sorry baby." he pulled Carlos close,seeing a confused look on the latinos face before he stood and walked out.  
>"I-I just need some air."<br>Carlos nodded as James slammed the door shut.

James hurried through the park. He felt...powerful after seein what he did to Carlos. But when Carlos hadn't listened to him-he felt...angry. Carlos didn't listen to him and it made him a bit mad? Weird. He was right-he really did need some air.

(later that night)  
>Carlos crawled into his bed,tired and full of fish sticks and mayonnaise on the side. He rolled onto his back and was almost asleep when the bed shifted and warm arms pulled him up into a teeth clashing kiss that would probably bruise his lips. He pushed James off but James came back,pulling Carlos close and he began humping him.<br>"ooohhh baby I want you." James moaned quietly. Carlos sighed. He was WAY to tired for this. He pushed his hands to James chest,trying to push James away but James kept humping faster moaning and finally biting down hard on Carlos' neck,breaking the skin and tasting blood. Carlos had to bite his tongue to not scream and suddenly it brought back bad memories.  
>-flashback-<br>Carlos feels the bed sink and he sits up a little only to be pushed back down. Carlos gasps as James' warm body connects with his and instantly his pajama pants are pulled off. Carlos rolls his eyes.  
>'probably thinking about Sunblock Girl and got a boner. A blowjob will do him good for tonight.'Carlos thought but suddenly he tensed when he felt James' fingers near his entrance. He stiffened and realized what was happening-James was gonna have sex with him!<br>He was scared. He hadn't even THOUGHT about touching himself back there-  
>He bit his tongue to stop screaming when James pushed his fingers in and scissored twice,then pulled his fingers out and pushed himself in. Carlos had to cover his mouth to stop screaming or bite his tongue. It hurt and as James began fucking him faster,it hurt and brought tears to Carlos' eyes. This wasn't how he had imagined his first time would be.<br>And suddenly James moaned and spilt inside of him making Carlos cover his mouth as he screamed...  
>-end of flashback-<br>Carlos gasps as James moves his hips faster and Carlos starts squirming,trying to get out from under neath James when James grabs his arms and pushes him down. James eyes were angry. Why wasn't Carlos listening to him again? Why was he being disobedient? Carlos started to cry,tears leaking down his cheeks as James grips harder and finally smacks Carlos.  
>Carlos let out a small squeak and cries.<br>"Jamie please stop it hurts!"  
>James blinks,the fury going away as he stares at Carlos and let's go of him quickly. He pressed a kiss to Carlos burning cheek and frames back into his bed. Carlos lays there in disbelief before standing up and running out of the room,and down the hall to the living room. He crawls into a ball on the couch and vegans sobbing quietly. James HIT him. Bruises were beginning to form as he cried.<br>Maybe it was just a thing with James today.

(three days later) Carlos cried out as James smacked him harder across the face,James feeling power run through him at the sight of Carlos holding his face on his knees,sobbing. Carlos cried harder as James punched his arm hard and finally left. James hadn't stop hurting Carlos and by now his arms and legs had many bruises. Carlos was scared,what if James hurts the baby? He didnt know. He stood,wiping his face and walked down the hall to Kendall and Logans room, where he flopped down on the bed they had set him up with. Logan was sleeping with Kendall again. He had just walked in and said he didn't want to sleep in there again. He didn't say why. He covered the bruises and started wearing his helmet more often again. He cried a bit into pillow before a knock came to the door.  
>"hey Carlos we have to go into the recording studio." Logan called. Carlos nodded to himself before he stood and limped slowly to the limo.<p>

"I wanna be your b-b-b-boyfriend b-b-boyfriend-"  
>"STOP!" All the boys covered their ears as Gustavo yelled at them. Gustavo pointed at James and sneered.<br>"pretty boy focus and stop being a moron!"  
>James sneered at Gustavo but didn't say another word.<br>(dance routine)  
>"Stop James!"<br>James stopped and glared at Mr.X. "I was doing it right!"  
>"to slow! To slow do faster! Faster dancing!"<br>James groaned and clenched his fists,temper to punch something. Instead he grabbed his bag and walked out. To much stress today. He wasn't even halfway down the hall when he heard feet behind him and he turned to see Carlos jogging after him.  
>"James don't leave!"<br>But James just got angrier. Why wasn't anyone obeying him for once? As soon as Carlos got close enough,James whipped around and slapped him,feeling adrenaline rushing through him as Carlos hit the wall slightly. Carlos began crying holding his cheek.  
>James was tempted,but he instead turned and walked out.<p>

Carlos rubbed his nose and rubbed his makeup covered cheek. It had bruised a bit but he was still able to cover it up. He sighed and lounged back on the pool chair. He hadn't changed- he has just wanted to lay in the last days of the sun and take a small nap. It has been a hard day and he wanted some peace. Suddenly a small shadow covered him and he opened his eyes,fearing the worst but all he saw was Dak smiling at him. Dak sat down and pointed at his stomach.  
>"guess the rumors are true."<br>Carlos sat up and frowned.  
>"rumors?"<br>Dak smiled at him and pointed at his stomach again.  
>"you're expecting a baby."<br>Carlos blushed and looked away. He put his hands on his small baby bump and nodded. Dak smiled and leaned over to hug Carlos.  
>"congratulations. Who's the dad?"<br>Carlos stiffened. He didn't want to say but Dak had a look in his eyes that was excitement. Carlos let a tear run and he rubbed his hurt cheek.  
>"James." he said quietly.<br>Dak bit his lip in worry. Carlos didn't look happy anymore and he was shocked to see a tear run down his cheek. Dak hated when his friends were upset,but a pregnant friend? Oh man it really touched his soft heart. He jumped up and sat down beside Carlos,pulling him close and hugging him.  
>"Carlos whats wrong?"<br>But Carlos just sobbed into his jacket. Dak felt really bad for the poor boy but he stopped when he looked at his hand. It was covered in makeup and when he looked at Carlos' cheek,his jaw dropped. A large bruise was covering Carlos' cheek.  
>He gingerly ran a finger over it and Carlos yelped. Dak was scared he might of hurt the Latino. He always had a spot in his heart he knew was empty and whenever he was around Carlos,it felt filled. But when he heard James and Carlos were dating he felt empty. To have Carlos crying broken in his arms hurt him.<br>"Carlos who did this?"  
>Carlos just shook his head and cried. Something suddenly dawned on Dak.<br>"d-did JAMES do this?"  
>Carlos shook his head again and snuggled closer to Dak,listening to his heart beat. He felt somewhat safe on Daks arms. Dak ran his fingers through Carlos' hair and sniffed slightly. He felt bad for the poor Latino. Carlos looked up at Dak,not caring who saw. Dak stared down at the sweet boy. James didn't deserve someone as beautiful as him.<br>Carlos leaned up and kissed Dak. Dak kissed him back.  
>Carlos stopped and pushed Dak away. Dak blinked and it took him a second to realize the Latino was running from him.<br>"Carlos!"  
>But he was gone.<p>

James stared down from his balcony,angry and seething with rage as he stared at Carlos and Dak. Carlos kissed Dak and ran from him. James turned and punched the dresser mirror,shattering it. He turned and walked around the room,destroying everything and finally stopping when he picked up Carlos' mirror and threw it at the wall. It shattered and fell to the floor as Carlos walked in. Carlos stopped and stared at the room and as he turned to run,James kept over in great bounds and grabbed Carlos,throwing him down to the ground and slamming the door shut.  
>"you're a whore. You fucking Dak?"<br>Carlos had begun to sob and he shook his head hard as James knelt down and ripped his pants off,before undoing his own pants and pushing Carlos down. Carlos struggled,screamed,cried. But no one was in the apartment. No one could help him as James began fucking him hard,ripping his inner walls and making him bleed. The blood spilled all over the floor as James just grunted and moaned. He began biting, licking,and sucking hard on carlos' body,making Carlos bleed worse and cry harder.  
>"youre such a whore. Probably fucking Dak and me."<br>"p-p-please James! W-what's wrong with you? Y-you know I wouldn't do that!"  
>But james just cummed inside Carlos and pulled out. He pulled his pants up before he looked back down at Carlos. Carlos started to crawl away,sobbing hard. Janes got a sudden thought of mad anger and he kicked Carlos as hard as he could several times in the back and stomach,thinking of nothing about his actions.<br>Carlos screamed in pain. James left and Carlos sat there sobbing before he felt a burning hot pain. It was the worst pain he had ever felt and he had a sudden urge to push a little. He did and felt something hot and sticky drip out of him and into his pants. He sat up a bit before he screamed and laid back down. When he looked down he saw a dark almost black looking substance in he carpet leaking from his jeans. He felt more pains shoot through his body and he fainted.

OMG WHAT DID I DO? poor Carlos (sobs) im so so so sorry! Review please! 


	8. Please Read This

Hello readers of Fallenangelqueen. I'm EmeraldDragonInLove. A close friend of hers. You see, she's going through a lot lately so I just wanted to tell you that her story may not be continued due to this. Nothing bad or life threatening happened, just due to her situation it's practically impossible for her to continue her work.

I'm sorry to all readers and followers about this. And FAQ, if you're reading this, I wanna say I'm sorry for posting this up without your permission! I just didn't want anyone thinking that you died or something lol.

Again, I'm sorry everyone. Please hope for the best that she will soon come back to continue this story and have many more in store for us!

Thank you.

-EmeraldDragonInLove


	9. Chapter 8

James rushed through the park, his anger boiling. He didn't know where he was heading. He just had to go. When he reached a cross walk he stopped, his heart beat thumping in his chest. He swallowed hard when he realizes what he has just done. He looked down at his hands when he realized they felt crusty and dry and gasped when be saw they were covered in splotches of blood.

Oddly enough, he didn't feel that guilty. But still he couldn't get it through his head why and what he had just done. So instead of going anywhere else, he turned and ran back as fats as his muscular legs would carry him.

Kendall chuckled as Logan squirmed and writhed around,but Kendall continued to tickle him and kiss him in places that made him even more ticklish. Logan cried and screamed in delight and Kendall chuckled. Everyone at the pool stared and laughed as Kendall straddled his boyfriend and held his arms above his head and tickled him.

"Kendall! K-K-Kendall!" Logan cried out and laughed as hard as he could. He wished he hadn't tempted Kendall but he continued to laugh and kick his legs. He almost gave up trying until he saw James in by, looking angry as ever. Logan noticed he had a cut above his eye. He stared up at Kendall with worried eyes.

"K-Kendall stop-stop!" Logan cried in a worried tone. Kendall heard it and immediately stopped.

"What?" Kendall looked behind him just in time to see James storm past the Jennifers angrily, knocking them away or down. Kendall stood up and started after James but. He was already really far ahead. Kendall looked at Logan worriedly, who looked back worriedly.

"Should we check on Carlos?" Logan whispered. Kendall nodded and hey both immediately took off to the apartment. As soon as they were inside they darted for the bedrooms. It took Kendall a moment but he kicked the door open. Logans jaw dropped and Kendall's eyebrow furrowed. The room was destroyed, the window was cracked, and the mirror was shattered. Kendall gasped and darted over to a small figure in the corner. He rolled Carlos over.

"Carlos?" he shook Carlos and felt tears prick his eyes when he saw Carlos's pants were to his knees, blood and cum was covering his legs. He noticed the bruises all over Carlos's body. He shook him harder.  
>"Carlos!" he cried. Logan stood by,tears pouring from his eyes.<p>

Carlos weakly opened his eyes and saw Kendall's face over him. Kendall was screaming something at him that took a moment to understand.

"Carlos! Are you okay?"

Carlos gently shook his head and continued crying in pain. He sobbed hard.  
>"A-all my fault...I-I-I-"<p>

Kendall cupped his friends cheek and gently shushed him. "It's ok. Don't worry. Well figure this out but first were gonna help you okay?" Carlos nodded.

"I'm gonna help you up ok?" Carlos nodded and Kendall slipped his arms under Carlos's arms and tried to pull him up. Carlos screamed and cried as Kendall stood him up. Carlos felt dizzy and felt something a burning pain in his stomach and bottom. Next thing he knew, something wet slid down his legs and when he looked down, liquid that looked black trickled into the carpet. Next thing he knew, his eyes rolled back into his head and he was falling.

"Call 911!" someone cried.  
>Then everything was dark and quiet once more.<p>

The hospital emergency room busted open. Carlos was rushed in with an oxygen mask. Logan and Kendall ran beside him.

"I need two pints of positive A stat!" a nurse cried. Two other nurses took the gurney and rolled Carlos hurriedly into another hall, where Kendall and Logan were held back.

"Carlos!" Logan cried out as he clung to Kendall. As soon as the doors shut Logan cried and sobbed into Kendall's shirt. Kendall glanced down at Logan, tears threatening to spill. Despite not saying it, Kendall was pissed. His blood boiled because he knew who even did that to his poor Carlos.

Kendal shook his head. Wait, did he just say HIS Carlos? He shook his head again and let the tears flow. James would pay for touching Carlos, for hurting Carlos even though he promised he wouldn't.

James was fucked.

Carlos eyes blinked open slowly, everything was faded and hazy but it started to come back. He could see everyone was sitting in his hospital room. They all stood when Carlos opened his eyes and rushed to his side. Logan hugged Carlos tightly and Kendall ran his fingers through his poor friend's hair.

"Hey." Kendall smiled at him. "Hey..." Carlos whispers back hoarsely.

"How ya feeling?" Kendall whispered. Carlos shook his head. "I feel horrible." Kendall smiled a little bit and nodded.

"You're gonna feel bad for a while, you just got out of surgery. You got beat up pretty bad." Mama knight whispered. She had tears in her eyes, when she heard one of her sons, especially her pregnant one, was in the hospital. Katie held onto Carlos' arm and cried.

Carlos looked around and noticed one person wasn't there. James. He was glad but as soon as he thought it, the door opened. James walked in and glanced around. Kendall had told everyone what happened and so it caused everyone to glare at James.

James walked immediately to Carlos,who flinched and scooted away,pressing his already tearing eyes to Kendall's chest, who pulled him close. Logan notices and felt a pang of jealousy but it went away when he thought about James being in the room. Kendall glared evilly at James when he got a foot close to Carlos.

"Get. Out." he hissed dangerously.

James glared at everyone and walked out.

Kendall looked down at Carlos who had stopped crying and gently pulled away. He started to sit up, but everyone stopped him.

Carlos groaned.

"What? Why can't I sit up?" Carlos whispered. He looked questingly at everyone who just stared back in silence and sadness.

Mama Knight started crying and Katie hugged Carlos close. Logan sobbed into his hands and Kendall shook his head.

"Were sorry Carlos..."

"Sorry?" Carlos thought, then it hit him. He threw the covers off and opened his hospital gown. A long line of stitches stretched across his stomach and a bandage covered half of it.

Carlos sobbed. "No...no..."

Kendall let his tears fall to the floor as he pulled his fingers through his friend's hair.

Carlos rolled away from the touch and screamed. "NOOO!"

Logan sniffed and looked at the poor latino. Carlos looked back at him with glossy, tear-filled eyes.

"James...made you lose the baby Carlos." Logan stated. Carlos just rolled over and sobbed into his pillow.

"The surgery removed any of the fetus that remained. James killed the baby."


	10. Chapter 9

It'd been nearly two weeks since James had attacked Carlos and killed the baby. Carlos hadn't gotten better, actually he had gotten worse.

Much much worse.

The day they all had gotten home from the hospital, Carlos has locked himself in his room and sobbed so loud Bitters complained. No one could do anything.

James hid from everyone all day, staying in dark closets or walking places by himself. No one wanted to see him or talk to him. Despite staying with the band and coming in for dance practices and recording, he didn't hang with anybody. And nobody cared.

Kendall and Logan were worried. Every day they woke up to Carlos sitting in the living room, eating something small, like a piece of toast before he went back to his room and sobbed. Mama Knight always had a look of hurt when she was home, and Katie stayed in her room.

It was just too heart-breaking.

Kendall and Logan were sitting in the living room one day, listening to the muffled sobs from Carlos's bedroom. Logan kept wincing and Kendall had sat back and tried to tune him out. Finally Logan couldn't stand it anymore.

"We've got to talk to him." Logan said to Kendall, who looked at him with sadness.

"He won't. We've already tried tons of times remember?"

"Maybe...maybe he'll give us a chance this time."

They both nodded and stood. They walked down the hall, getting closer to those muffled sobs. They both looked at each other, before knocking on the door. They laced fingers and held their breath as the sobs stopped a little. There were sniffles and a couple of hiccups.

"Wh-who is it?" came the muffled reply.

"It's us." Logan called.

"Wha-What do you want?"

Logan could hear how cracked and sad Carlos's voice sounded. Kw heard it too and his heart felt a little broken.

"Can we talk to you?"

There was no noise for a few minutes. Then the bed creaked and slow footsteps came to the door. The lock opened, but the door stayed close.

"Only Logan."

Kendall's heart hurt at the sound of that. He kept blinking and shaking his head though. He still didn't know what was going on. But the door opened a crack and Logan looked at Kendall. He pecked his boyfriend on the cheek and slipped through the crack. Kendall felt hurt Carlos didn't wanna see him but he shrugged it off and walked back to the living room.

Logan on the other hand, was in shock. Carlos looked horrible. After being locked in his room for two weeks he looked really bad. He was pale from not being the sun. Logans eyes went further down and he gasped at how thin he had gotten. Carlos looked like he had started to become anorexic.

Carlos flopped down on his bed and buried his face in his pillow, where he continued to cry. Logan sat down next to him and gingerly rubbed his friends back.

"Carlos..I'm-I'm really sorry."

Carlos just continued to cry. Logan winced. It really hurt him to hear his best friend cry on and on like this.

Logan sighed a little and continued.

"I wish I could've helped you. I wish I knew what was happening."

Logan watched Carlos lift his head a little to look at Logan. Logan gave him a small sympathetic smile and ran his fingers through Carlos's sweaty hair.

"I'm really sorry Carlos and I wish I could say I feel your pain but I can't. For someone to go through something like that..." Logan shook his head, "it's even horrible to imagine. But even though it happened,and I don't wanna be rude,but life's life. You can't control things like that."

Even though his speech was filled with care, Carlos couldn't help but feel mad. He could've controlled it. He could've told someone James was hurting him, he could've stopped himself from kissing Dak, he could've done something.

"You're wrong." he whispered. Logan gave him a strange look.

"What do you mean-"

"I COULD'VE DONE SOMETHING!" he screamed at Logan. Logan sat there, shocked. His face gave a look of hurt and he was still confused.

Logan shook his head. "Carlos-"

"NO! it's all my fucking fault!" Carlos stood so fast, he knocked Logan off the bed. He gripped his hair and screamed, before picking up a shoe and throwing it at the wall very hard. Carlos looked down at Logan with a red face and burning eyes. Logan looked scared, his brown eyes open and filled with fear. Carlos saw this and instantly sunk back into depression. He didn't want to hurt or scare anyone. He just wanted his baby back.  
>He gently fell back into his bed, pulling his blanket over his head. He sniffed.<p>

"I'm sorry Logan."

Logan stood and gently sat down on the bed. He pulled the blanket off Carlos's head, were Carlos looked up at him with tear stained cheeks and glistening eyes.

"I just want Bridget back."

Logan looked at him confusingly.

"I-I called the baby Bridget." Carlos bit his lip. Logan sighed and laid down next to his friend.

"I should've told someone." Carlos whimpered. Logan continued to stare at him when it hit him like a slap on the face.

"Was James hurting before?" Carlos nodded and sniffed.

"Wha-What caused him to do it?"

Logan sounded concerned,so Carlos bit his trembling lip and shrugged.

"I don't know. But..he..he.."

Carlos covered his face and cried. Logan pulled him up into a sitting position and tried to yank Carlos's hands off his face. Carlos screamed and cried before giving up and collapsing into Logan's lap.

"Dak accidentally kissed me a-a-and James s-saw!" he sobbed harder, before crying from the headache he was giving himself.

Logan leaned over and hugged his friend. He couldn't help but feel confused and depressed for his best friend.

"Well...I'm here for you Carlos."

Logan gently closed the door after Carlos fell asleep before walking back to the living room. Kendall looked up as Logan walked in, watching his boyfriend plop next to him on the couch. He pulled Kendall's arm around him and sighed deeply into Kendall's chest.  
>"How'd it go?"<p>

Logan gave a large sigh before sitting back up.

"Lots of crying, screaming, he threw something, and turns out James was beating him up before this happened."

Kendall's hand tightened into a fist. Logan noticed and grabbed his fist, rubbing slow circles. His heart started to pound harshly from fear of what Kendall was thinking.

"And I guess Dak accidentally kissed Carlos and James saw it."

Kendall felt that weird twang of jealousy again. He blinked and skipped that thought. Weird.

The doorbell rang, making Logan blink and wake up. He yawned and snuggled deeper into Kendall's warm and yummy smelling chest. The doorbell rang twice once more. Finally Logan groaned and pushed himself off Kendall's chest. He yawned and looked at the clock. He's been asleep for five hours? It was almost 8 'o clock. The doorbell rang again and a few knocks came. Logan rolled his eyes and stumbled to the door.

"Who the hell-" he opened the door to seeing an upset looking Dak. He was biting his lip and he looked like he hadn't slept in a day or two.

"Oh hey Dak." Logan smiled but it went away a few seconds later when he noticed how bad he looked.

"Hey...um..." Dak rubbed the back of his head and stared down at his feet.

"Is...is Carlos here? I heard he was back from the hospital..." Dak looked horrible when he said that. Logan nodded.  
>"Yeah. You wanna come in?"<p>

Dak slid in through the small space between the door and shut it. He looked sad.

"I heard about what James did to him.." he looked away guiltily.  
>Logan nodded. He knew why James had gotten mad and Dak had been the cause of it. Dak looked up at Logan with big eyes.<p>

"Can I talk to Carlos?"

Logan crossed his arms and glared at the precious face Dak was giving him.

"Why should I? You've caused enough trouble with him." Logan said with a dangerous tone. When it came to his best friend, who's been his BFF since pre-school, he was very over-protective for the Latino. He always made sure he was safe and even once had a secret crush on him in third grade until he met the gorgeous, smart, fuzzy eyebrowed Kendall. But now ,Logan could do nothing but glare dangerously at Dak, tempted to kick his ass straight out of the apartment.

"Hey what's going on?" a groggy voice yawned,and Logan turned to see a sleepy Kendall walking into the kitchen. Kendall blinked and stared at Dak.

It took him a moment to react.

"What are YOU doing here?" Kendall hisses at him. He didn't want another catastrophe to happen with James and Carlos. Dak gave a sad look.  
>"Please...I-I-I just wanna see him." Dak's lip trembled and his eyes looked deep and sad.<p>

"I don't think so." Kendall spoke in a dangerous tone also and it started to scare Dak. He whimpered and it finally got to him. He started crying and slipped to the ground. Logan and Kendall shared a look before they turned back to look at Dak. Logan didn't like being mean but he felt horrible that the boy on the ground was crying because of him and all he wanted to do was talk.

Kendall, on the other hand, didn't care. He really didn't want people talking to Carlos. He didn't know why.

Logan sighed and squatted down next to Dak. He awkwardly patted the crying boy on the back.

"I think you need to leave-"

"Dak?"

Kendall and Logan turned to see Carlos standing in the hall. He had slipped on a black t-shirt and he wore jeans and a black jacket over it. He looked paler and sicker,and Logan swore that Carlos's face looked thinner. Carlos slowly walked into the kitchen and Dak stood up, wiping away his tears quickly.

Carlos gently crossed his arms and stood back. His lip trembled and he stared at the floor.

"W-What do you want?"

Dak reached for Carlos who just flinched away. Dak looked hurt but stayed where he was.

"I wanted to talk. To you. A-About what happened." Dak took his turn and stared at the floor.

Carlos sniffed and looked up at Dak. He could see Dak was being honest about this. He glanced at his friends and gave a small smile.

"It's okay." he whispered hoarsely. His voice was cracked from crying. Logan gave him a small smile in return but Kendall stared harshly at Dak. He walked to him and pressed a finger to his face.

"Hurt him, I kill you." he whispered. Dak swallowed hard and watched as Kendall turned, took Logan's hand and walked them to their bedroom. Once in their bedroom, Kendall flopped on his bed, pulling Logan with him.

"You think Carlos will be okay?" Logan asked, biting his lip with worry.

Kendall nodded, knowing he would kill anyone who touched Carlos.  
>'what the fuck?' he thought. He shook it off again but it was too coincidental. He didn't know what was going on, but his mind blurred a little when Logan started kissing his boyfriend's chest. He turned his attention to his boyfriend who had started kissing him, running his hands up and down his body, and licking and biting the skin. Kendall moaned a little and Logan looked up. Kendall chuckled at seeing the cute brunette was blushing.<p>

"What was that for?" Kendall grinned. Logan shrugged and his blush deepened.

"I-I guess I thought we could have sometime together. It's just been to depressing lately."

Kendall nodded in agreement before he quickly flipped them. Logan was underneath him and Kendall was hovering over him.

"Kendall-!" Logan warned. He still wasn't ready for sex and he knew what Kendall had in mind. But Kendall nodded and smiled.

"I know babe. But it still doesn't mean we can't do this." he thrushes his hips down against Logans,making Logan throw his head back and moan. The friction felt good. Kendall leaned down and began sucking, biting at Logans pale neck. Logan gasped in pain, or pleasure. He couldn't tell which was better.

Kendall kept thrusting down on Logan, feeling tight hard bulges appear through both their pants. Logan moaned as Kendall continued thrusting hard,and the bottom of his stomach burned. He screamed and arched his back as he came in his jeans. Kendall bit down once more and then let go as he came also. It felt so good, Kendall's eyes rolled back a little. He flopped next to his boyfriend and kissed him in the cheek. Logan giggled before pulling the covers over them and tucking himself into the crook of his boyfriends neck.

But Kendall wanted to move AWAY from Logan. It was fucked up. He didn't know what was going. He loved Logan...but his mind kept saying Carlos. Kendall argued with himself for a moment before he gave up and sighed. The only reason he felt bad about doing that to Logan was because he had accidentally imagined it was Carlos instead of his boyfriend.  
>Kendall needed help.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Let's check on CARLOS NOW!

Carlos nibbled on his fingernails, his lip, and back to his fingernails, he stared at the floor, the ceiling, and his comforter. Just not at Dak.

Dak felt...uncomfortable. He could tell Carlos was only talking with him because he was upset. But Dak wanted to actually talk to him explain things. Just to get it over with.

"Carlos-"

"it's my fault I lost the baby not yours. If you came here to apologize, there's no need." Carlos said. He pulled his knees to his chest and let out a small cry. He rubbed his eyes and nose before tucking his head in between his knees.

Dak felt so bad.

Seeing the boy that made him happy, he was so depressing, it made Dak feel like two hundred pounds of bricks had been dropped on him.

Dan stood and walked slowly to Carlos. He ran his fingers through the boys hair, before gently pulling his face up. He cupped Carlos's face in his hands and sighed. Carlos just stared with those chocolate brown eyes that made him look like a puppy dog.

Dan kissed his nose and watched two big fat tears run down Carlos's face. Dak sniffed and pulled him into a hug. His heart nearly cracked when Carlos flinched.

"No, it's your fault. I'm the one who k-kissed you. It's my fault." Dak cried softly but Carlos held tight to him trying to shake him gently.

"No Dak please don't cry..."

Dan brought Carlos's head back up and kissed him full on the lips. Carlos stiffened but couldn't help moving his lips against Dak's. They were so soft and inviting, almost as if they had never been touched before. He could feel something spreading through his whole body. For the first time in two weeks he felt happy.

When Dak pulled away,Carlos felt like he was high or something. He whimpered when Dak gave him a serious look.

"I want to..explain some things." Dak looked away but looked back with a loving look in his eyes.

"I really like you. Really. I've always felt...empty. But when you're around me I-I...I feel happy." Dak sighed.

"I'm sorry I suck at t-talking to about emotions."

Carlos nodded but gave him a small smile.

"You're doing great. And you make me feel...happy to.." Carlos blushed a little.

Dak continued.

"I know you just got out of something bad...but I need to ask you this."

Carlos swallowed hard. He felt like he knew what was coming.

"I want you to be my boyfriend."

Crops shut his eyes and turned away. It was too much. The depression came back and he started whimpering again. But before he could shed tears Dak pulled his face back up to meet his.

"Carlos. Hear me out for a second. I know you just of out of a bad relationship, but I want you to be my boyfriend. But..." Dak sighed," I'm gonna wait."

Carlos gave a puzzled look.

"What?"

Dak bit his lip. It was getting hard to explain.

"I'm going to give you time to think about your answer. I don't care how long it takes you to decide, but I just wanna know." Dak smiled at Carlos again, but Carlos bit his lip. He was thinking. He'd only had one boyfriend and look at how that went. Dak squeezed his hand gently.

"I'll make it the greatest thing you'll ever see. We'll have dates every night, I'll take you every with me, we'll do whatever you want Carlos."  
>Carlos looked up to see the hope in Dak's eyes start to fade.<p>

"I'll never hurt you. I'll practically kill myself if I utter one word that's not right by you. Please Carlos." Dak bit his lip again and Carlos looked down. He rubbed circles into the smooth flesh of Dak's hand before looking back up.

"I'll have my answer in a month. Maybe less. But in a month I'll give you my answer." Carlos sighed and bit his lip again. He glanced up at Dak to see Dak was frowning. But he stopped, took a deep breath, and smiled at Carlos.

"If that's what you want. I'll give you a month. No more then a month okay?" Carlos nodded and Dak kissed him on the cheek. They hugged and Dak stood up.

"See you tomorrow."

"B-Bye."

Dak walked out and bumped into James, who immediately glared daggers when he realized who had just walked out of HIS bedroom. Dak said nothing though. He walked out of the apartment. But James walked into his bedroom, glaring at his ex-boyfriend, who sat on his bed twiddling his thumbs. James glared at him before heading for the bathroom.

After showering he came out to see Carlos had changed into a sweater and some long baggy sweatpants. He had crawled under his covers, slipped his helmet on and started reading a book. James flopped on his bed and glared at him. He hoped to spark his attention. Carlos finally noticed, but tried to ignore it. But he could practically feel James eyes burning through his skull so he turned to him and glared back.

"What?" he asked coldly.

"You're a whore." James spat back.

Carlos felt tears prick his eyes and he turned back to his book.

"I'm not dating him. He came by to-"

"Fuck you. Fuck you Carlos!" James yelled. He stood up and glared at Carlos. Carlos just stated at his book but when James took a few steps toward his bed, he flinched, cried and crawled under his covers. James stood over him though. He ripped the blankets off of Carlos and glared.  
>Carlos cried.<p>

"I'll-I'll scream if you touch me! K-Kendall and Logan will come running!" he sobbed.

"I DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU AND THIS HOW YOU REPAY ME?" he screamed. Carlos sat up and glared at him. He was pointing daggers at him now.

"You did nothing for me. You got me pregnant, you ripped me, you raped me! You didn't want the kid at first and you used me for sex! And you beat me up!" Carlos yelled back.

"I-I was jealous cause you fucking stabbed me in the back and kissed Dak!" James face was red by now by that didn't stop Carlos.

"YOU KILLED MY BABY!"

"OUR BABY!"

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN WANT IT!"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I WOULDN'T HAVE HURT YOU IF YOU HADN'T-" Carlos cut him off though.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TOUCHED ME AT ALL! THATS NOT WHAT BOYFRIENDS DO! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU KILLED MY BABY,RIPPED ME, RAPED ME, DESTROYED OUR ROOM, USED ME FOR SEX AND YOU BEAT ME UP!" Carlos glared at James so hard if it were possible James would have disintegrated. He took a step back.

Carlos sniffed and wiped his tearing eyes.

"I'm happy when I'm with Dak. When I'm with you I'm miserable. I'm just wasting my time. So shut the hell up and get over it. Besides i'll probably be dating Dak soon anyway. I'm pretty sure he's better in bed than you are. And he has much gorgeous hair." and with that Carlos scooped up his blankets, book and pillow and marched to Kendall and Logan's room where he noticed they both were sleeping in Kendall's twin bed.  
>"Guess he won't mind..." Carlos thought as he plopped down on Logans bed. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep. He couldn't wait to hang out with Dak tomorrow.<p>

James watched Carlos leave the room before his anger blew it's top and he lobbed a picture frame at the wall, where it shattered. James sat down on his bed and huffed for a while, controlling his anger.

"He should have obeyed me ,just listened to me and done what I say." he told himself through gritted teeth. After he calmed down a little he went and picked up the frame,only to see it was a picture that Camille had taken when they went roller skating. Ice skating was easier to do then roller skating, so Carlos and James had held hands to steady themselves and Camille thought it was so cute she took a snapshot and gave it to them later. They kept it as a friendship picture, but that was before James and Carlos had gotten mixed up in hormones, anger, and sex.

James sighed and stared at the picture in his hand, before he looked at his hand,which had started bleeding from accidentally gripping the glass. He swallowed the small lump in his throat and looked up at the ceiling in agony. He couldn't control his thoughts, his anger. He wanted people to obey him. He couldn't help it. It hurt. Everything hurt. James squeezed the glass harder, on purpose. Finally he dropped it and let the blood run down his arm. He took a shard,and without thinking, gently slit three cuts on his arm and three more on his forearm and two more on his biceps. He did this to each arm. He cried and sobbed as the blood ran down his arms.

He deserved this. He needed help. He needed...

He looked down at the picture that was now bloody and stained. He screamed at the ceiling in agony and pain, tears running down his cheeks. He needed Carlos.

A/N: OHMMMYYYGGGGOOOODDD...hey guys sorry if this chapter sucked balls but I'm trying my best. It's been a while since I've been on here. I had a situation at home,it wasn't life threatening or nothing but problems have been going on. I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting for such a long time. I hope you enjoy my chapters to come and my story. PLEAS PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS! ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND REVIEW THEM TOO! IMPORTANT-I HAVE MADE A ONE SHOT THAT I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON FOR ALMOST TWO WEEKS AND I NEED YOU GUYS TO READ IT AND REVIEW! ITS CALLED YOUR HEART BELONGS TO ME! I WILL LOVE YOU IF YOU DO! AND ALSO...I MIGHT NOT UPDATE IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS! PLEASE! THANKS SO MUCH PEACE AND LOVE AND ALL THE GREAT THINGS!  
>FALLENANGELQUEEN! <p>


	11. Chapter 10

Carlos sighed before he stood from his place on the pool chair. He'd been sitting there for almost an hour waiting for Dak to show up. But he hadn't. He was tired, it was only nine in the morning. He'd been awake since almost seven thirty.

"He was probably lying to me." Carlos sniffed and felt dangerously close to tears. He began walking back into the lobby when he bumped into someone.

"Excuse me-oh Carlos!"

Carlos looked up to see Dak standing in front of him with an apologetic look on his face.

"You were late." Carlos sniffed. Dak's small smile faded and he looked upset.

"You stood me up." Carlos turned around and crossed his arms. He felt tears pricking his eyes but Dak hurriedly stepped in front of the Latino.

"No I didn't! I promise Carlos! I-I woke up late and had to go into the studio for a while,and besides I'm here now!"

Carlos glances up to see a hurt look on poor Dak's face. Dak shrugged and sighed, before a sly smile came to his face.

"Oh well I guess I can get rid of this box of fruit smackers." Dak said slyly. He knew Carlos LOVED fruit smackers so he picked up a box of them. But when he saw Carlos was upset at him, he played the "Oh well, I got you a gift and I'll get rid of it though you'll love it!" card. Carlos glanced up to see Dak holding a twelve pack box of Fruit Smackers.

He knew what Dak was doing and he would've said no if it weren't for the fact he was holding Fruit Smackers. He greedily grabbed for the box, longing for the nice taste of the gummies when Dak yanked them away. Dak acted like he was confused.

"Wait...does this mean you forgive me?" he asked and smiled that gorgeous smile. But Carlos crossed his arms and pouted like a little kid.

"You're being mean."

He said, sticking his lip out, making him just look more dramatic. And adorable, Dak thought. But still Dak continued to smile and Carlos finally saw he was being serious. He stopped pouting and smiled a little.

"Yeah I guess so. I'm sorry I shouldn't have been acting all melodramatic." Carlos rubbed the back of his neck and smiled at Dak.

Dam shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. I'm here now so let's go."

He handed the gummy snacks to the eager Latino, who ripped the box open immediately. Dak thought up something and he put his arm around Carlos's shoulders. Carlos flinched a little but stopped and smiled at Dak. Dak could see he was still scared.

"Sorry." he murmured and he pulled his arm off Carlos's shoulder. But Carlos just blushed and continued stuffing candy into his mouth.

"It's okay." he whispered before giving Dak one of his long stares with his gorgeous puppy dog eyes. Dak's breath hitched a little and he looked away, realizing they were in the Palmwoods park. Carlos stopped them at a cross way and looked at Dak curiously.

"Where are we going?" he said cautiously. Carlos was still a little scared to go places. Dak chuckled before looking down at the raven and seeing how serious he was being. Dak gave him a reassuring look.

"Don't worry, were just gonna go grab some donuts and coffee or something." Carlos seem satisfied with that and continued munching on the gummies. Dak was just glad to see his little Carlitos was eating more. He'd looked pale and thinner last night.

They crossed the road and walked to the closest donut shop there was. He dragged Carlos inside and watched Carlos's face light up when he saw the shelves filled with creamy and delicious looking donuts. He knew how much Carlos liked sweets. Carlos immediately went up to the counter and ordered a dozen of them, pointing out nine donuts he already liked.

Dak chuckled and Carlos seemed to remember he was there. Carlos's whole face went a deep red as he stared at the donuts. Dak could only get three...

"I'll get rid of some of mine." he blushed. But Dak quickly shook his head.

"Nah, I'm okay. Besides I brought you here for donuts so you could pick some out." he smiled at Carlos who blushed deeper and looked away.

"You sure?" Dak nodded and Carlos filled the box with three chocolate eclairs before closing the donut box. Carlos insisted on paying but Dak argued a good point to which he finally paid. After they left the shop they walked on over to the park and sat under a tree, Dak giggling as Carlos munched and chewed on the donuts.

Carlos finally narrowed his eyes playfully at Dak and swallowed the lump of chocolate and sprinkles.

"What?" Dak chuckled and shook his head.

"You're just look adorable."

"A-Adorable? Me? No way!" Carlos cried out. He bit into another donut and flopped back on his stomach. He dropped the box and groaned suddenly.

"My tummy hurts." he squeezed his eyes shut as Dak picked up the box and laughed.

"You just ate seven donuts and half a box of fruit smackers, dummy. I'm pretty sure you're gonna hurt."

Carlos groaned again and rubbed his enlarged tummy. Dak couldn't resist but he leaned over and kissed Carlos on the belly. Carlos startled and sat up quickly.

"W-What was that for?"

Dan shrugged and chuckled at the same time but stopped when he saw Carlos was still being serious. It was weird how Carlos got worked up so easily. His cheeks burned.

"I-I just thought..." he coughed,"I was thinking of like when a mom kisses her kids boo boo's."

Carlos arched an eyebrow before he got the joke.

"You were trying to fix my belly ache." he smiled. Dak smiled back and shrugged. He scooted a bit closer to Carlos. Carlos bit his lip as Dak took his hand.

"Carlos?" Carlos looked away but still answered his nice friend.

"Uh huh?"

He felt a hand gently pull his face back and his chocolaty brown eyes meet Da'ks golden brown ones. He blinks away tears when he remembers how they looked like...someone else's. Dak sees the tears and kisses them away.

"Carlos, I just want you to know I'm never gonna hurt you or touch you in a wrong way." Carlos nodded to say he understood when Dak smiled.

"Stop flinching then okay? Do you trust me or not?"

Carlos stared at Dak before giving him a small nod. Dak leaned over and kissed him in the nose as his phone vibrated. Dak sighed and pulled his phone from his pocket. He answered the call and sent an apologetic look to Carlos.

"Hello?...yeah...okay I'll be right in." he shut his phone and groaned.

"I gotta go back in." he looked at the quiet Carlos.

"I'm sorry." he kissed Carlos on the cheek making his blush and smile.

"It's okay. I should be getting back anyway. I usually don't get up early anyway so they might be worried if I'm not there." he smiled again. Dak felt good on the inside. Carlos looked bubbly and happy again.

"I'll see you later okay?" Dak hugged Carlos tight and he could hear him giggle.

"Yeah okay."

After Dak left, Carlos took his fruit smackers and donuts and went back to the Palmwoods. He went quietly into 2J, mainly cause it was their day off and he was pretty sure everyone was sleeping. He put the donuts and fruit smackers on the counter and decided to take a small nap. He went down the hall to go to Kendall and Logan's room when he saw that no one was in his room. He sighed happily and went into his room flopping on his bed, which had the blankets and pillows returned to it. He kicked his shoes off and snuggled into the pillow. He was dozing off when a sudden though came to mind.

where WAS James?

Kendall groaned and blinked his eyes open. He looked at his alarm clock to see it was only eight in the morning. He groaned softly and went to cuddle back into the warmth that radiated off of Logans body when he felt something wet. His eyes opened in alarm and he carefully pulled the blanket up.

He bit his lip in annoyance when he saw the large stain on his jeans and sheets. He knew he had came last night, but that was from dry humping Logan right? Wrong. Kendall distinctly remembered having a dream last night about...he shook his head and covered his face. He felt ashamed.

He'd had a wet dream about Carlos. That's when he decided he needed to go see someone about this, because THIS had crossed the line.

James sniffed and looked at himself in the mirror. It was only seven am but James had been up for two hours. He'd couldn't take it anymore-it'd been a week since he started cutting. He gotten up and took a razor to his forearms. He glared down at the cuts before sighing. It was the only thing to take his mind off the pain. The pain he realized he had from losing Carlos. The night that Carlos had yelled at him, he'd had an epiphany. His idiotic mind had realized what all this was about. And he realizes how bad his heart felt. Guilt settled and he'd ended up crying into his pillow after he cut himself.  
>James covered himself in a sweatshirt before walking out of his room and into the living room, where he curled up on the couch, pulling his knees up and tucking his arms into his stomach. He sighed and shut his eyes for a moment. He heard a door open and he laid perfectly still, hoping no one saw him.<p>

But Carlos stepped out into the hallway. He was hungry and decided to start the day anyway. He walked into the living room, where he saw James snuggled up on the couch. Carlos but his lip when he saw how bad James looked. His hair was tousled and his lips were bloody red and cracked, as if he'd been biting them. And not applying chap stick like he usually did.

His eyes had bags under them, noticeable even with his eyes closed. His nose and eyelids twitched and Carlos knew he was awake. He couldn't help but feel a teeny bit guilty. But he shoved the thought out of his head and decided to at leafs give the boy poor a small gesture that he wanted to talk. He picked up an afghan and threw it over James, who pulled it around him and buried his face in it, eyes shut tightly.

Carlos sighed and walked into the kitchen pouring himself a bowl of Fruity Pebbles. He remembered how all the boys used to make fun of Carlos for eating them, so because they were called FRUITY Pebbles. Carlos stiffed a little at the thought and chuckled to himself instead. Now they couldn't make fun of him without making fun of themselves. Carlos stuffed a spoonful in his mouth and chewed before he glances at James again. James was still huddled still on the couch, eyes squeezed shut. He kept twitching when he finally scratched himself. Carlos shook his head slowly. James really sucked at acting.

He poured another bowl of cereal and walked gingerly into the living room where he slowly put the bowl on the coffee table before he walked back to his room, bowl in his hand.  
>James opened his eyes and stared down at the cereal and blanket. Carlos had just did something nice for him? What did that mean? James didn't know but he picked up the cereal and took a bite not realizing how hungry he was. He then scratched his arms, his bandages itching like crazy. He flopped back and moaned slowly. Why did it always seem to be him?<p>

Carlos flopped on the couch. James had moved but he didn't know where. Actually he was pretty sure the obsessive boy wasn't even in the apartment. Carlos shook his head and reached for the TV remote as his phone rang. He groaned and whipped it out of his pocket. He smiled though when he saw the caller ID.

"Hello?" he answered happily.

-"Hey Carlos."-

Carlos shivered. Dak and him had been seeing each other for a week and yet they weren't tired of each other yet. Dak's voice, so happy and innocent,always made his skin crawl in a good way.

"What's sup?"

-"Just thought you might wanna do something."- Dak chuckled. Carlos smiled through the phone.

"Sure. How about we go to the pool or something?"

-"Hmm, I'm not sure. I don't really feel like getting wet...how about we go see a movie?"-

"Sounds great. Meet you downstairs in ten minutes?"

-"Sounds good to me babe."-

"See you in ten minutes,babe."

-"See ya."-

Carlos shut his phone and stood up only to see James standing by the front door, his eyes wide as he stared at Carlos. He blushed and looked away, before turning around and slowly walking out. Carlos wanted to tell him to come back but he urge himself not to. He felt down and decided to hurry and change out of his pajamas. He walked into his room and bit his lip. He always felt like a girl going on an important date when he chose his clothes. Finally he settled on a grey and black striped t-shirt win light skinny jeans and his black high tops.

He smiled at himself in the mirror and grabbed his phone and wallet before he walked out. He hurried down the stairs to the lobby but he ran once again into James. But this time James grabbed Carlos and gently pushed him against the wall. Carlos start shaking and squirming.

"Oh god not again." he thought. But he looked up to see James golden hazel eyes were wide open in plead.

"Please Carlos! D-Don't go!" he sobbed. But Carlos just writhed and glared at James. He opened his mouth to yell for help when James pressed his lips to Carlos's. He poor Latino flipped out and tried pushing away in fright.

James pressed a bit harder, but he tried to make it seem romantic when he felt Carlos's hands on his chest. The boy glided his hands over James chest, making James shiver and stop to look at the Latino. But the second he stop kissing Carlos, he was thrown back a few steps, the right side of his face throbbing from where Carlos punched him. Carlos was glaring horribly at the brunette. James began crying as Carlos surged past him.

"Wait!" James tuned around quickly,grabbing Carlos's arm but Carlos turned around and quickly punched him. Hard. In the stomach. James fell to the ground as Carlos leered over him.

"Now you know I how felt." James noticed he looked more sad then mad. But still Carlos turned and walked into the lobby. James took a second to let it all sink in before he sat up, curled into a ball against the wall and sobbed hard.

Kendall was walking in from the pool when he saw the brunette. He quickly knelt next to him and shushed him.

"James what's...wrong..." his voice fades when he sees the bruise starting to form on his face. James sobs harder than ever and Kendall finally sighs and pulls him to his feet. James pressed his face into Kendall's shoulder.

Kendall was shocked. But he rubbed James back gently, before sighing.

"James you need to see someone about this."

James stared at his feet. He felt so embarrassed at having to sit in a therapists office, like he was an anorexic chick or a suicidal emo kid. He was especially embarrassed that Mama knight had brought him. She sat next to him, toolkit through a magazine, obviously not caring how many teenagers and their moms were staring at the kid wearing a black hoodie with a bruised face.

"James Diamond."

James sighed and stood, not wanting to do this. But he sucked in a breath and decided to get this over with.

Carlos snuggled against Dak's shoulder, his eyes fixated on the movie screen. They both laid still, ignoring the small looks they were getting from the people around them. Dak glared at a few people who were sneering at them disgustedly, just wanting to spend a nice time alone with his Carlos.

After the movie was done, they walked out of the theater, holding hands and still ignoring the looks they were getting. Until someone threw a cup at them. It hit Carlos in the back of the head,making him squeal and let go of Dak's hand as the cold drink flooded over him.

"Fags!" someone yelled and before Dak could do anything, the person ran. Dak looked over at Carlos. He was holding his arms up lamely, watching soda drip of his bangs and fingers. He was looking at his feet, blushing hard.  
>Soda covered his back and t-shirt. Despite blushing, Carlos looked sad. His eyes were downcast and he looked fallen. It was horrible. Dak felt really bad. He reached over and took hold of Carlos's hand once more, gently pulling the poor Latino to his car. He opened one of the doors and gently pushed Carlos inside. Poor Carlos huddled in the seat, before he stripped off the wet sticky shirt. Dak climbed into the drivers seat and gave a small sad smile to him.<p>

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Carlos shrugged, "It wasn't your fault."

Dak sighed and glanced over at Carlos. He felt heat running to his cheeks when he realized how...built the Latino was. It was pretty hot he had a hard time getting the keys in the ignition. When he finally did, he drove them straight to the palmwoods, where he pulled the shirtless Carlos to his apartment.

Carlos seemed confused until Dak pressed his lips to his, pressing them down a little bit harder. It was sweet and romantic,despite not being soft, it made Carlos feel good as Dak ran his fingers down Carlos's bare chest.  
>Carlos moaned a little as Dak rubbed his nipples, but then Dak pulled off of him. Carlos whimpered a little and stared at Dak in puzzlement.<br>"W-What was that for? Why'd you stop?" Carlos pouts and sticks his lip out,making Dak chuckle before he opened the door.

"Look, I like you Carlos. But let's not speed this up so much okay? Besides," Dak pouted dramatically before smirking, "I still haven't got an answer." then he pushed the pouting Latino out.

Kendall was glad that Logan wasn't here right now, because he really needed to find out what was wrong with him. He had decided to go see a therapist just like James was. Kendall came in to the room and sat down.

The therapist was a tall man, black hair and blue green eyes. He had a nice face and glossy eyes, but he looked very thin and almost a tiny bit creepy.

"Hello Kendall, I'm Dr. Forehan." he smiled and they shook hands before Kendal settled back into the seat. Dr. Forehan settled into the chair across from him and smiled.

"So Kendall," he said as he crossed his legs, "tell me what's been going on." he gave Kendall an encouraging smile as if to say "it's-okay-just-let-it-all-out". Kendall sucked in a breath and exhaled before he began speaking.

"Well, you see, my boyfriend and I have been doing great until we found out our friend was expecting a baby. And his boyfriend was beating him. Well he ended up hurting him badly and killed the baby."

"And how did that make you feel?"

Kendall bit his lip and put his hands in his lap. He looked down And a big fat tear rolled down his cheek when he remembered that horrible day.

"It was horrible. I felt terrible because I promised to keep Carlos and the baby safe but instead I goofed around and ended up holding my best friend in my arms as his baby died. I felt so guilty."

Another tear fell off his face and then another. He couldn't stop.

"And next thing I know...," he sighed deeply. This was gonna be hard.  
>"I can't stop thinking about him. I want him to be mine. And yet I still love Logan.." he glanced up at Dr. Forehan, who was frowning in confusion. He rubbed his chin. Then he gave a hand motion as if to say continue.<p>

"And then..." he bit his lip, "I had a w-wet dream about him."  
>The therapist looked up in surprise. Kendall blushed deeply,embarrassed at what he just told Dr. Forehan.<p>

"Well..." the therapist cleared his throat, "what do you feel when you're around him?"

"Happy." Kendall looked down again. It was just embarrassing.

"Well maybe...maybe you should try talking to him. It might help."

Kendall nodded and stood, before shaking the doctors hand and leaving. When he went back to the palmwoods he saw Carlos sitting on the couch with no shirt on. It was hot but Kendall knew he shouldn't say anything. With Carlos hanging with Dak and him dating Logan, it would probably cause everything to mess up. He decided to just keep it in and try to forget it all.

James laid in his room, hands behind his head. Help hadn't helped. Mama knight bad dropped him off at home and James had gone immediately to his bedroom. He wanted Carlos. He needed Carlos.

It was fucked up...everything...

He wish he could start over. He wished he didn't have the thought that Carlos should obey him but he did. He sighed when he thought about how many weeks of visiting his therapist had been assigned to him. He covered his far and sighed louder. His heart hammered in his chest so hard it felt painful. He knew that was what Carlos had probably felt all those times. James sniffed and stood up. He went to his bathroom where he found his razor shoved in the back of his drawer.

He yanked off his shirt and immediately ripped over the closed cuts. He sniffed as the blood ran down his arms when he suddenly had the feeling to do something.

He carved Carlos's name over is heart is the best cursive he could do with a razor. The blood dribbled down his chest and he ended up sinking to the ground and sobbing. Carlos...Carlos...Carlos...

XXXXXX Two weeks Later XXXXXX

Carlos smiled and bobbed above water laughing as Logan continued pushing him underwater, trying to get him back for throwing him into the pool. The two boys splashed around, laughing until they saw a shadow form above them. They stopped and looked up. Kendall was standing above them,smirking. He reached down and grabbed Logan by the front of his shirt, lifting him up out of the pool. His jeans and shoes drenched the sides of the pool from so much water.

"Let's not kill my boyfriend okay?" Kendall chuckled. Carlos nodded and ducked underwater. Kendall looked at Logan, who's hair was matted and stuck to his forehead. His shirt clung to his body and so did his jeans. He actually looked very hot. Kendall kissed him on his wet cheek and laughed before guiding him to the lobby.

Bitters started yelling about getting the carpet wet.

Kendall looked at him.

"Up yours bitters." Then he turned to Logan.

"Go get changed okay? I'll be upstairs in a minute." he winked at Logan who blushed and walked to the elevator,earning a slap on the ass from his already tight skinny jeans being wet and more tighter. As soon as Logan got in the elevator, Kendall turned around to go grab them some smoothies, but he guessed he turned at the wrong time.

Dak, on the other hand, had been relaxing by the pool, trying to tan a bit before taking a dive. He looked up and saw probably the hottest sight in the world. Carlos was climbing out of the pool, water dribbling down his hot built body, down his V line and where it stopped at the hen of his swim suit. Dak could feel his body warming up in a tingly way and he like it a lot.

Kendall felt that too and his jaw dropped.

Dak and Kendall both reacted the same-their bodies heated up and they felt like they had gotten slapped. Dak on the other hand walked over to the pool and gently glided his hands down Carlos's body. Carlos giggles and Dak leaned closer nibbling at his earlobe. Despite not having an answer yet, Dak and Carlos had started doing this often.

Kissing and teasing each other when ever they got the chance. Carlos wasn't so scared around Dak anymore and he started enjoying the make outs, the kisses, the teasing. Dak took Carlos by the hand and dragged him upstairs, where he pushed him against the door as he tried unsuccessfully opening it. When they finally got inside Dak's apartment, he slammed the door shut and pushes the soaking wet Carlos up against it.

Carlos moaned as Dak kissed him,before he moaned even louder to Dak forcing his tongue down his throat. It felt so good.

Suddenly Carlos felt something hard against his leg and it took a moment to realize Dak was hard. Dak stopped kissing him and glanced down. He blushed hard and started to pull off when he felt it.

Carlos had a hard on also.

Carlos blushed deeply but gave Dak a sly grin, but he seemed shaky. He leaned close and Dak could feel his breath ghosting on his lips. He flicked his tongue out and ran it across the Latinos bottom lip, before taking ahold of it in his teeth and pulling it before letting it spring back.

Carlos moaned a little as Dak grabbed hold of his lip again and bit down on it. Dak started slowly thrusting against him, before he grabbed Carlos's legs and lifted him up, sliding his hands under his thighs and too his ass. Carlos let out a squeak and when he did Dak grabbed and squeezed his ass.

"B-Bedroom." Carlos whispered. Dak carried him, stumbling at the same time. He couldn't seem to concentrate as their lips locked and Dak pulled him into his bedroom.

Kendall was breathing hard. Carlos...oh wow...he tried to clear his head as he walked upstairs to his apartment. He decided to go check up on Logan, do something to get that moment out of his head. He stepped into his room to hear the shower running and stop. The shower curtain was pulled back and the bathroom door opened to a very hot and tired looking Logan. He only wore a towel.

Kendall's jaw dropped and his fingers twitched. Two hotties in one day? AMAZING. Logan looked up and noticed Kendall, which is how he immediately blushed, trying to cover himself up more with his towel. But Kendall licked his lips eagerly, flashing a smirk to Logan.

"Hey sexy." Kendall walked over to Logan, who just stood there with deep crimson cheeks. Kendall trailed his hands down his boyfriends body and sighed contently. Then he ripped the towel off.

Logan squealed and tried to cover himself up, but Kendall grabbed his hands and held them up,away from Logans body, which he started ravishing with his mouth. He started on the lips. He bit and tugged them, making Logan moan a little until Kendall shoved his tongue down his throat.

Logan moaned as Kendall swirled his tongue everywhere, trying to find all of Logans sweet spots. Then he moved to Logans neck, moaning against the skin,making Logan squirm. He could tell the nerd was enjoying it. He licked and sucked on Logans neck before finding his pulse and biting down. Hard.

Logan screamed and Kendall couldn't stand it. He had a hard-on and it was starting to hurt, so he picked up Logan and threw him on the bed. He couldn't wait for what was next.

A/N: OMGGG IM SORRY I HAD TO STOP IT BUT YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO WAIT! Ok I have a problem guys-I WANT REVIEWS! So I have come up with a decision-SEND IN REVIEWS OR I WON'T TYPE THE SEX SCENES!

I WILL MAKE THIS A K-rated STORY! or a T-rated STORY UNLESS YOU GIVE ME REVIEWS! THIS IS A REAL THREAT! DO IT!

I LOVE YOU GUYS! CHECK OUT AND REVIEW MY OTHER STORIES PLEASE!

ESPECIALLY MY NEW ONE SHOT-YOUR HEART BELONGS TO ME! I WORK MY BUTT OFF ON THESE!  
>THANKS SO MUCH AND I LOVE YOU GUYS!<br>PEACE AND LOVE AND ALL THOSE GREAT THINGS!

-FALLENANGELQUEEN! 


	12. Chapter 11

Okay okay fine here's my next scenes and chapters...(lip trembles and a big fat tear rolls down my face) fine don't appreciate my story and not give me reviews! Now I'm sad. I work my butt off on my stories and get no reviews. Thanks a lot!

Well anyway thanks for reading it and giving attention to a story that I've taken so long on. Lol BTW I'm just kidding but please I really really want reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dak gently pushed Carlos against his bedroom door, making Carlos moan as the cool door hit his back and Dak swiped a line with his tongue down the side of his throat. He let out a small moan in the back of his throat and Dak felt his dick twitch.

He hoisted Carlos up higher and slammed him against the door, where Dak bit down on Carlos's side gently, biting down and sucking on Carlos's side. Carlos moaned and gripped Dak's hair puling it and making Dak moan. Oh man he never knew he had such a fetish with someone pulling his hair. But oh man it felt good.

He held Carlos up higher, gripping him by the ass. He squeezed and Carlos moaned. Dak pushed him gently down in the bed before he grabbed the hem of Carlos's swimsuit and yanked it down, making Carlos whimper loudly. Dak glanced up to see fear pool in Carlos eyes, along with tears.

"Oh baby...what's wrong?"

Carlos hiccuped and pulled his knees up, trying to cover himself.

"I-I'm scared...what if-if y-you don't l-l-like me aft-afterwards?"

Dak swallowed hard. How could Carlos think that? He leaned down and kissed Carlos gently on the cheek before he gently grabbed Carlos's shaking knees and gently spread his legs. Carlos let out a sob.

"I will think of you the same afterwards."

"And what's that?" he cried.

Dak leaned over and pressed his lips to Carlos's.

"I will always think of you as the most beautiful and sweetest thing to walk the earth."

Carlos hiccuped and a tear flew down his face as Dak hovered over him. Dak had never seen such a beautiful thing in his life. Carlos was a gorgeous caramel tan and he seemed to glow a bit with water and sweat drenching his skin.

Dak looked down when he felt Carlos's hard on twitch and gently brushed against his leg. He moaned a little and felt his dick grow impossibly harder. He couldn't take it anymore so he stood and ripped off his swimsuit, kicking them off and tossing then into a corner of the room, before climbing back on Carlos, who whimpered again.

First of all, it wasn't at all how he imagined Dak. He was large,around ten inches and thick, almost eight inches around. He whimpered and imagined how painful this was going to be. And second, Dak was a virgin. Why did he want to have sex with a whore like him?

"Dak?"

He looked up to see gorgeous brown eyes that were filled with hurt.

"You're-you're a virgin Dak...I'm n-not wh-why would y-you wanna g-give it to m-me?"

Dak pressed his body to Carlos's, putting an arm on each side of the shorter boys head. He leaned forward so close he pressed heir foreheads together and their noses were touching.

"Because I love you."

Carlos hiccuped and smiled.

"I love you too."

Dak smiled and caressed his cheek. "Is that my answer?"

Carlos nodded and bit his lip as Dak sat up, straddling him and rubbing their cocks together. Carlos moaned and bucked his hips as Dak leaned over him, still rubbing their dicks together. He bit down hard on Carlos's neck, licking and sucking and nibbling on his pulse point making the poor boy scream in pleasure. He bit everywhere on his neck, making bruises.

He continued down and bit all over Carlos's chest before squeezing his nipples and sucking on them. Carlos cried out in pleasure. It felt good.

"D-D-Dak!" he cried. His dick was hurting he was so hard.

Dak got off of Carlos, making him sigh a little.  
>Dak leaned forward pushing his fingers into Carlos's mouth, who whimpered a bit. Dak's eyes were dark as he stared down at Carlos.<p>

"Suck."

Carlos sucked hard in Dak's fingers, running his fingers over Carlos's tongue. Carlos slicked them up, swirling his tongue over Dak's fingers,before he pulled then out. He trailed down Carlos's body, making him moan.

"Da-Dak."

Dak pressed his fingers to Carlos's puckered hole who whimpered. He hadn't down this in so long. Dak pushed his finger into Carlos's hole, making the poor boy scream and yelp in pain.

"Calm down Carlos, it's only my finger." Carlos's body shook as he pushed in a second finger into the tight ring of muscles. Carlos cried out in pain and started rocking his body side to side. It hurt...bad.

"James n-never did it right. He always did it raw and never stretched me."

Dak saw the pain and watched as the poor boys eyes filled with tears. He rubbed the poor boys thigh trying to stop his shaking. Carlos started crying.

"Dak...it hurts." Dak nodded and smiled.

"Don't worry I'll try and make it feel good okay? Just tell me when to stop okay?" Carlos nodded, blinking to try and hold back his tears.

"Are you ready?" Dak looked at him hopefully and Carlos shut his eyes and nodded and Dak aligned himself up with Carlos's hole before he stopped and leaned over and opened a drawer on his nightstand where he grabbed a condom and pulled it on. He aligned himself up with Carlos once more and began pushing the tip of his cock in.

Carlos let out a whimper and then a scream when Dak pushes himself almost all the way in. Carlos screamed, and Dak flinched as tears rolled down Carlos's face. The pain shot up like electricity up his spine. Dak stayed still for a moment before Carlos hissed.

"Go. Just move."

Dak began moving slowly, pushing all the way in and then pulling out to the tip and pushing back in. Carlos was biting his lip so hard he was bleeding and tears rolled down his face. He felt like he was being ripped in half.

Dak heard a small rip then a fleshy ripping sound. He stopped for a moment but Carlos continued telling him to move, despite the tears. Dak leaned over and licked the blood off of his lovers lip and kissing those soft gorgeous lips that tasted sweet.

Dak started going in faster. He tried angling his body and thrusting in when Carlos let out a cry of pleasure. His eyes opened wide and he smiled. Dak decided to do that again and he began thrusting against the poor boys prostrate. Carlos felt so good and his prostrate was being pounded against making it feel softer. Oh man.

Dak pounded harder and harder and Carlos started crying out and yelling obscene words.

"FUCKKKK OH GOD HARDER HARDER DAK!"

"FUCK! CARLOS OH FUCK!"

"POR FAVOR DAK MAS RAPIDO!"

Dak groaned the Spanish words sounding hot as they spilled from the hot Latino's mouth.

"Oh god what does that mean?" he cried.

"Please Dak! Harder! F-faster!" Carlos cried. Dak pounded so hard and so fast against the boys prostrate that Carlos was seeing white. Dak grabbed Carlos's ass and dug his nails into the skin as he lifted the young boy up,pushing his knees over him a bit. Carlos cried out in pleasure and pain because it felt to good to be true.

"I-IM GONNA CUM!" Carlos screamed.

Dan screamed loudly as he came, but oddly enough it didn't seem to stay inside the condom. He didn't notice though. Carlos felt the hot seed flood his body but didn't think much of it as his back arched and he sent cum flying onto Dak's chest. Dak hovered over Carlos before dropping his waist and pulling out. He pulled off his condom and winced.

"Sorry, I ripped a hole in it."

Carlos shook his head.

"Don't worry about it."

Dak then couldn't hold himself up. His knees collapsed and he fell on top of his lover. Carlos felt happy. It had felt good. He wrapped his arms around Dak's neck and kissed his cheek before settling down, arms still around him. Dak's arms slipped around and under his waist and he pressed his lips to Carlos's.

"How was I?" Dak smiled.

"So good." Carlos smiled before shushing him.

"Now hush and go to bed."

Kendall stared at Logan. He was whimpering but Kendall could see he wanted it. He leaned down and dragged his tongue down Logan's body, before pulling his legs apart and continuing down. He opened Logan's legs and separated them, holding them in the air as he nibbled bit and sucked and basically ate at Logan's hole. Logan cried out in pleasure. It felt so good and then he felt something at his hole. It was big.

Logan glanced down and gasped. Oh god he was huge.

"You're-You're-You're HUGE!"

Kendall smiled and then he pushed into Logan's tight muscles. Logan threw his head back as Kendall went all the way in and struck Logan's prostrate at first. Logan's eyes rolled back into his head as Kendall slowly slid out and then back in.

Kendall groaned in pleasure as Logan's constricted and tight walls squeezed his cock and made it harder to push in and out but he tried to do it fast. Finally Kendall couldn't stand it. He shoved his fingers in with his cock and Logan screamed again in pleasure. He moved then everywhere making the brunette scream and without warning Logan jerked his hips up and down and then-

"FUCK! oooooohhhh ah oohhh..." Logan screamed. Kendall didn't know what hit him until white covered his face. He groaned and the hot feeling of Logan's seed on his face made HIM push all the way into Logan and then, he exploded. Logan groaned at the feeling and threw his head back once more before Kendall pulled out and fell on top of him. Kendall planted kisses up and down and everywhere on Logan's body.

"It felt so good." Logan said as he wrapped his arms around Kendall who did the same.

"I love you." Logan smiled his eyes flashing with love. Kendall hesitated a moment before smiling and leaning over to whisper in his boyfriends ear.

"I love you too." Logan seems satisfied and closed his eyes as he slipped into sleep but Kendall rolled over and flopped next to him. He loved Logan and was happy he had given his virginity but...it was wrong that he wanted Carlos to be under him instead of Logan.

James sniffed as he watched that fucking Dak dragged HIS Carlos out of the pool and upstairs. He knew what they were gonna do. And he hated the thought of it. He stared down at his feet and tears fell out of his eyes.

It was to much.

James stood up from where he'd been sitting in the corner and went to the bathroom in the lobby where he locked the door and yanked his shirt off. He pulled the razor he started carrying around in his wallet out and pressed it to his arm. He yanked it up and watched a crimson line appear. He did it to his other arm and then gently put it to his chest where the cursive Carlos was above his heart. He redid it over and over until it was bloody and thicker then yesterday. He sniffed and tears rolled down his face until finally he sank to the floor, curling into the fetal position and holding his head tightly.

He cried and let out small sobs until someone pounded on the door and yelled for whoever was in it to get out.

James stood, grabbed wads of toilet paper and tied them gently around his cuts. For his chest though,he pulled a sticker off the wall and used it to hold it to his body. He slipped his t-shirt on and left the bathroom, barging past Bitters and upstairs.

He walked the whole way up, he wanted to feel the burning in his legs when he reached the top. He barged out and sat down on the roof, where he stood still for a moment and then looked up and screamed at the top of his lungs. He HAD to get Carlos back. And he would do anything it takes.

OKAY GUYS IM SERIOUSLY NOT GIVING MY NEXT CHAPTER! Here, I have a plan-I WANT TEN TO FIFTEEN REVIEWS OR IM GIVING MY NEXT CHAPTER AND IM BEING SERIOUS!

Okay so OMG I have to TELL SOMEONE! I usually don't talk about my personal life on fanfiction. But I'm really excited about this...I guess I'll have to start sharing small things like this (lol ;D) Okay so I've never had a BF not even an elementary or pre-K BF. It's THAT bad. BUT my fiend Tristan has started telling me I'm pretty and says he likes me and I've been texting him and he started calling me beautiful!

OMG I MIGHT HAVE A BF SOON! this is REALLY exciting because I'm like SO ugly. Hahahaha I'm sorry if ur bored with this but...I HAD TO TELL SOMEONE OMG OMG OMG!

ANYWAYS THANKS SO MUCH AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW MY STORIES! IM BEGGING YOU GUYS! THANKS A LOT I LOVE YOU GUYS!

PEACE AND LOVE AND ALL THOSE GREAT THINGS!

-FALLENANGELQUEEN 


	13. Chapter 12

OKAY PEOPLE I AM NEVER GOING TO STOP MY STORY BUT HERE'S THE THING (I AM AIMING THIS AT THE PERSON WHO SENT ME A PM ABOUT MY REVIEWS BUT NOT IN A MEAN WAY I APOLOGIZE FOR IT). I HAVE LOW SELF ESTEEM LIKE SO LOW IF YOU TRIED TO PLAY LIMBO WITH IT YOU WOULD HAVE TO DIG A HOLE IN THE GROUND TO GO UNDERNEATH IT.

I KNOW MY STORY ISN'T THAT GREAT BUT LIKE I SERIOUSLY FEEL LIKE MY STORY SUCKS IF I ONLY HAVE LIKE EIGHT REVIEWS LIKE I DID ON ONE STORY (tear rolls down face) AND I FEEL BETTER WHEN I GET REVIEWS THAT ARE GOOD. IM SORRY AND APOLOGIZE FOR GIVING A FAKE THREAT PLEASE DON'T STOP READING AND PLEASE DONT HATE ME! MY HEARTS ALREADY FRAGILE AS IT IS! I DON'T NEED IT BROKEN. I NEED IT!

Also please don't back out please PM me some ideas for my story I could use some! Hahaha I have also started a new story called KNIFE CALLED LUST. It's very weird and I apologize. But please don't hold back give me feedback on it too! On that story I don't really care if it's good or bad hahaha.

Anyways if you got to this part thanks much for reading all of my authors notes as I typed these specifically for you guys.

Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It'd been nearly a month since Carlos had sex with Dak. And now everywhere they went he couldn't help himself.

At the pool, he'd have to jump into the cold water when he got a boner from staring at Dak's body for a few minutes. At the mall, he would pull him into a dressing room where he would stuff something in his mouth as Dak gently fucked him into the floor. Even at restaurants Dak would rub Carlos underneath the table, making him bite his lips to stop moaning or bury in his face like he was sleepy into Dak's shoulder. He was practically ADDICTED. He had even forced Dak to stop in a parking lot once where he unzipped his jeans and rode Dak like there was no tomorrow.

Dak always wore condoms though but once in a while they would break. Carlos didn't think about it. All he thought about was the pleasure he would get from his boyfriend. But today they decided to slow that down a little and speed up with getting closer to each other. It starts at the pool.

"Oh okay...go left! No my left!" Carlos yelled as Dak carried Carlos on his shoulders. Kendall had Logan on his shoulders too and they were playing chicken. Kendall laughed and Dak grunted a bit as the Latino was tying to knock Logan off. Kendall smiled but then he happened to glance up.

His eyes popped out of his head when he saw the tip of Carlos's dick from underneath his swim shorts. He took a step back and gasped as Carlos pushed Logan over and they both were submerged underwater.

They bobbed up as Carlos flopped backwards into the Palm Woods pool and bobbed up to. They all laughed and Carlos went to Dak, where they high fives and Dak pecked him on the cheek. He went to go climb out of the pool but he was dragged back by Carlos, where they began making out. A few people whistled. Others sneered and a few yelled, "Fags!" but they didn't pay attention. They didn't care especially since Guitar Dude yelled, "PEACE AND LOVE DUDES!"

They stopped, pecked each other on the lips and climbed out of the pool. They held hands all the way back up to 2J. They walked in and went immediately to the bathroom, where they stripped and climbed in together.

Carlos turned the hot water on as he and Dak kissed each other. They washed each others hair and ran their hands up and down each others bodies, washing each other. Carlos smiled and continued kissing Dak, who felt like a barbie doll, he couldn't stop smiling.

When they were done, they climbed out and Carlos tossed Dak a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt before pulling some on himself. They held hands and flopped themselves down on the couch. Dak held Carlos close, and Carlos snuggled close, pressing his face into the crook of Dak's neck. Dak kissed Carlos on the head and buries his face in the raven hair.

"I love you." he murmured into Carlos's hair.

"I love you too." Carlos whispered in his skin.

They held each other close and smiled.

Kendall whimpered. He and Logan had left the pool and now they were sitting in the park. They usually liked to get away from everyone so they went to a very very secluded area that was trees bushes and grass. They had flopped down on the grass and wrapped their arms around each other.

Kendall couldn't stop thinking about what he had seen though. Carlos's dick? God...

Kendall gulped when he realized he was hard. He stared down at Logan who had his eyes closed in bliss. How was he going to get rid of it? He felt his cheeks heat up as he sighed and leaned down to graze his Logie's ear with his tongue. Logan moaned a little and Kendall turned his body so Logan could feel his boner. Logan's eyes flew open and he glanced down at Kendall's boner.

"Kendall-?"

"You feel me huh?" Kendall whispered hotly into his ear. Logan bit his lip and swallowed hard as Kendall's hands ran down his body. He squeezed Logan through his wet T-shirt and squeezed his dick through his swim shorts.

Logan moaned and dug his nails into Kendall's skin. They both moaned and Kendall grabbed Logan and flipped him around, so Logan's head was at his dick. He slid Logan's swim shorts off and began sucking. When Logan just sat there, he pressed his knee into his boyfriends stomach.

"Suck." he said, his mouth filled with Logan's dick. Logan moaned and pulled Kendall's shorts off before he tried engulfing Kendall. He was so large he didn't even get all of him in before Kendall's dick hit the back of his throat. He groaned and Kendall began fucking into Logan's hot mouth, feeling his tongue swirl around the tip and push into his slit.

He groaned when Logan dragged his teeth downwards and gently bit down. He tried doing the same to Logan but Logan just proceeded to hump his mouth. Their dicks hit the backs of each others mouth before they exploded down each others throat. Logan's hot seed flooded down his throat but he didn't think about Logan. And at the moment he was glad he had a dick in his mouth, because he would've screamed something regrettable.

"Carlos!" he bought as he swallowed the sweet hot liquid. They pulled off each other and Logan went and laid back next to his boyfriend, smiling as he kissed Kendall and snuggled into his neck, kissing and sucking at he skin gently.

Kendall stared up at the sky.

If he only knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James sighed depressingly as he stared at Carlos. They were sitting in the living room, waiting for Kelly to pick them up. Carlos smiled and kept fiddling with a bracelet that Dak hard given him. James glared at it and felt his heart beat thunder in his chest. He wanted to kill that son of a bitch.

Kelly walked in and they all stood.

"Come on guys let's go." they all sighed. Their vacation time was over and Gustavo had requested they be in everyday from eight to seven for dance and recording. They all groaned as they piled into the limo and Carlos gives a little sound, a noise like,

"Yipe!"

He throws hims hips up and James throat goes dry. The image of Carlos doing that underneath him,his hard thick dick up inside of the gorgeous Latino...

"Man, I can't believe I sat on a seat belt buckle." Carlos grumbles as he moves other, wiggling a bit to get comfortable in the limo's leather seat. James stares at his hip moments and growls a bit. No one hears him but he can't help himself. He needs the latino. Badly.

After a long tiring day they all come home and flop on the couch, tired and exhausted. Logan immediately skirts off to bed and James skirts off to his room too. Carlos decides to take a bath in the kitchen bathroom to give James some sleep, so after clapping Kendall on the shoulder he goes to the bathroom, where he gently shuts the door. It opens a bit, the lock broken from when James and Carlos started wrestling around and fighting about the last pudding in the fridge.

Carlos turns on the hot water and strips. Kendall knows his mom is asleep so he doesn't he even dare try to turn the TV on. He looks over and his eyes pop open. The bathroom door is open a bit and Carlos's ass is exposed. He bends over and Kendall feels his cock immediately spring up. He doesn't think about it...but He stands up and in less ten a second is behind Carlos,staring at him through the crack. He couldn't take it anymore and he burst into the bathroom,grabbing Carlos and holding a hand over his mouth as he kicked the door shut.

"Kend-"

"Shut up bitch." he hissed and threw the Latino into the filled bathtub. He clinked his head on the bottom and raised his head slowly in a daze. Kendall dragged him out the water and looked at him. Carlos was soaking wet and looked so fucking hot.

He dropped him on the floor and watched as he laid there. He kept blinking and Kendall saw a small cut on the side of his head. But he didn't care as he stripped. Carlos finally came out of his delirium and gave a small shriek when he saw Kendall naked above him. And Kendall was huge.

Carlos shrieked a bit louder as Kendall grabbed his slick legs and lifted them high above him, bending him over so his knees touched his shoulders. Carlos cried in pain. He didn't know he was this flexible. Dak had never made him do this position before. Kendall shoved himself in, going slowly but still Carlos screamed. Kendall bent down and began kissing him all over but Carlos begged him to stop.

"Please...d-don't..."he sobbed. He knew it was no use. Kendall's eyes were a dark lusty black and he began pounding into Carlos so hard. Carlos sobbed hard and tears ran down his face. He felt himself being widened by Kendall's hands and he cried harder. Kendall laid down on top of him, keeping his legs pushed against his shoulders as he shoved both hands inside of Carlos with his cock. Carlos arched his back in pain and screamed but Kendall bit down on his lip and made him cry harder.

"Fuck...oh fuck yeah oh yeah oh Carlos! Oh FUCK YEAH!" Kendall yelled in pleasure. Carlos gasped. He couldn't breathe as Kendall pulled his hands out and shoved his cock in all the way, before letting out a stream of cum. It seemed to take forever before he stopped. He pulled out and leaned back smilig as Carlos lowered his legs slowly. He felt a warmth and glanced down to see blood gushing out of him.

Kendall finally realized what he did and his eyes widened in fear.

"Oh shit oh god oh FUCK." he cried and stood up, running out of the bathroom. Carlos could do nothing but weep. He laid there and cried for what felt like hours before he finally stood and fell down. He sobbed and army crawled to the bathtub,where he slid in gently. He laid there in the pink water. He swirled his blood around and sobbed. It hurt so bad. He crawled out, dried himself in the floor and tried standing.

Nope.

He crawled to his room where he continued to silently cry.

He needed help.

"J-James?" James grunted and sat up in the dark. He looked around confusingly.

"Carlos what are you doing?" he said cautiously. They hadn't talked in almost two months.

"C-Can you help me? I-I can't stand up." he bit his lip and hoped James didn't ask questions. James got up out of bed.

"Sure. But why cant you walk?" he scooped Carlos up and it took all of his will power to hold back a cry of pain.

"I-I fell down and hit my leg really hard. I-I think I just stressed my muscles are dance practice." he hoped James bought it. He did. James nodded and set him in bed gently. James thought for a moment and then leaned and, grazing his fingers on the Latinos forehead before leaning over and pressing a light kiss to his forehead.

"I'm sorry Carlos." he whispered before climbing into bed.

Carlos listened for his shores before rolling over and sobbing deep into his pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kendall ran into his room, and shut the door silently. He turned around and slid to the ground, sobbing quietly and letting tears run down his face quietly. It was too much. What had he just done? He slowly stood and crawled into his bed, noticing Logan was in his.

Mama Knight always checked to make sure the boys beds were together, despite them already having sex. Kendall buried his face in his pillow and sobbed a little harder. He had taken Carlos. He marked him. He HURT him. Oh god. Oh, what had he done to his Carlos?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: OH MY GOD...IM SO SORRY BABY! MY POOR CARLOS! MY POOR BABY! (personally I love all the boys equally but at this moment Carlos is my baby) MY POOR BABY! WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? TO BE CONTINUED! 


	14. Chapter 13

Carlos blinked and sat up before giving a hiss of pain and laying back down.

Oh yeah...

Carlos tried blinking to hold his tears back but it didn't work. They flooded down his face and he gave a small hiccup of a sob. KENDALL. Kendall had raped him? Why? Why would the boy who defended the Latino from bullies and James and bought him hotdogs and went along with his crazy plans and try setting him up with dates, RAPE him?

He didn't know. He just laid there and sobbed hard. Until he heard a shower stop. His eyes fluttered open, not even realizing someone was in the shower. He quickly rubbed his eyes and rolled over on his side as the bathroom door opened. James stepped out, wearing a robe so no one saw his cuts. He started doing them in the shower, the water washing the cuts and the hot steam and water making the bleeding stop faster. He dropped his robe and hurriedly pulled on a pair of boxers and a long sleeved T-Shirt.

He slipped in to some jeans before turning around and seeing Carlos still in bed. He gave a small smirk before walking to the bed and lifting the covers up gently.

His jaw dropped and he was silent as he stated at Carlos's bed and naked back. He was DRENCHED in blood. His bed had huge puddle on it and it was coming from...his ass? James bit his lip as tears formed in his eyes. His poor Carlitos. But he decided not to worry Carlos but asking about it. He began shaking the raven haired boy gently on the shoulder.

Carlos rolled around and looked at him.

"What?"

"Time to get up." James said before brushing his fingers across Carlos's forehead. Carlos yawned and sat up before wincing. James stated at him, hoping he'd be okay. Carlos shook his head.

"It's nothing. M-my leg still hurts."

"Need some help?" COURSE HE NEEDS HELP, his mind practically screamed. DONT WE ALL, he screamed back. Carlos shook his head and gently rolled out of bed before standing up. He then looked down and blushed when he realized he was covered in nothing but his towel from last night. James blushed and turned away, before leaving the room to give Carlos some privacy.

Carlos sniffed as the hot water hit his skin. Everything ached and burned and Carlos had to hide his bloody sheets from Mama Knight. And he would have to explain the limp and the reason he had to stay away from Kendall.

He sighed and pressed his head to the cool tiles. It felt good against his skin as he rubbed, rubbed, and rubbed with the soap. He didn't feel particularly clean and he disgusted himself. He sank to the shower ground and began crying before turning off the water.

It took him a few minutes to get dressed, putting some makeup on to cover up his bruises and cut on his forehead. He sobbed a little before attempting to walk but he fell down. James sighed and picked him up, carrying him bridal style And setting Carlos down at the table, where someone had poured him some cereal. He began munching it slowly, when Kendall walked out of his room.

He looked awful. His hair was crazy and he had deep circles under his eyes. Carlos let out a small squeak and practically face-planted into his cereal bowl. Kendall sat down across from him and stared down at his fingernails, which he had nibbled and bit off. Carlos stood from the table and practically ran from the apartment, everyone glancing at him in puzzlement.

"What's up with him?" Katie asked.

The rest of the day went by awfully.

Carlos stayed as far as he could from Kendall and danced awfully. He kept falling and crying in pain, but reassuring everyone he was fine. Logan gave him puzzled looks and James just stared at him sadly. Kendall couldn't even look at him but he winced every time the Latino cried. Carlos had to run to the bathroom a few times to stop the bleeding again and finally he took a wad of toilet paper, and as painful as it was, stuck it up in him. It held the blood back and softened his landings a tiny bit.

At the end of the day ,Mr. X told Kendall and Carlos to stay behind and keep practicing.

Logan kisses Kendall on the tip of his nose and smiled.

"I might have something waiting for you when you get home." he giggled and slid his arms around Kendall before squeezing him and leaving. James just glanced at Carlos and smiled.

"Be careful okay?" Carlos nodded and waited a moment before James quickly hugged him. Carlos blushed and suddenly realized by what he meant. OH GOD. HE KNEW. Carlos let out a small hiccup and James hugged him a bit tighter.

"It'll be okay. Just come straight to bed when you get back. I'll make sure you're okay." James reassured him before leaving, Carlos standing behind him so shocked he didn't realize he missed the first part to the dance.

Kendall cornered Carlos in the bathroom. The blonde had been sobbing.

Carlos backed away and stood looking up at the taller boy in fright.

"Carlos, I'm so sorry."

Carlos just sank to the floor and tucked his head in his knees.

"You know I didn't mean to."

Carlos glared up at him angrily and felt like ripping the blondes head off.

"Oh, you didn't mean to?"

"I couldn't control myself!"

"You have a BOYFRIEND Kendall!"

"I know but I-"

"Yeah? So why didn't you just go fuck your little whore?" Carlos said. He didn't mean it though. He felt guilty calling Logan that but still.

Kendall's face darkened and he slapped Carlos, making him cry out in pain.

"Don'didn'tt call him that. Besides I didn't want him. I wanted something else."

"Whatever." Carlos scoffed and touched a hand to his cheek. It burned where Kendall slapped him. He tried to walk past Kendall who pushed him back.

"Carlos-"

"I don't wanna hear it! You're just like James! You don't give a damn about my feelings or what I want!" Carlos cried and Kendall's eyes grew dark and he grabbed Carlos's wrists, squeezing them so hard tears popped up immediately to Carlos's eyes. Carlos bit his lip in agony. Kendall continued squeezing them so hard it was bone-crushing. He leaned so close their noses were touching.

"Don't you ever compare me to James. He had the thing I wanted most. He took what was mine. And he fucked it up."

"W-What was that?" Carlos mumbled. Kendall got closer and narrowed his eyes.

"You."

Then he threw his arms down and barged out of the bathroom.

Carlos was laying in bed, his mind running over what had just happened.

Everything hurt once more and he had bruises on his wrists. Oh damn Dak would have a fit. Carlos rolled over and stuffed his face into his pillow, wrapping it around his head and slowly started breathing less until he wasn't breathing at all. A hand suddenly yanked his head back and he was forced to glare at James. James gave him a sad look.

"What were you doing?"

Carlos shook his head.

"Nothing." James shook his head too and stated at him in disbelief.

"You were trying to suffocate yourself. I know I've tried. But Carlos look suicide isn't the easy way out okay?" Carlos nodded and James leaned down hugging the small Latino before kissing his forehead lightly and crawling into his bed.

Carlos' skin tingled where James kissed it. He rubbed his fingers on it and smiled a bit. He then sighed and laid down, this time facing the ceiling.

"Oh baby, oh fuck yeah." logan moaned as he rode Kendall's dick. He bounced up and down fast, breathing hot and fast into Kendall's ear. Kendall smiled and grabbed the brunettes ass cheeks, digging his nails into the pale skin, earning a moan.

Logan continued bouncing up and down fast, his own hard cock bouncing up and down. He grabbed it and began jerking off, pumping himself as Kendall smirked and trailed his fingers down Logan's body.

"Oh fuck baby, you're hot." Kendall moaned, just for Logan. Logan threw his head back and moaned as he rolled his hips and began slamming Kendall's dick into his prostate, pumping in time with his bounces.

"Oh yes oh yes oh yeah uh huh yes yes yes yes oh, FUCK YEAH!" Logan screamed as he threw his head back, his cock going rigid for a moment and spewing his hot seed everywhere before going limp in his hand. Kendall knew it was wrong for Logan but he imagined it was Carlos the entire time and it was the only thing that helped him arch his back and cum into Logan's abused hole.

Logan groaned and slid off before laying next to Kendall, snuggling into his side and giggling like a baby doll on weed.

"That felt SO good." Logan giggles as he traced swirls into the blondes chest. Kendall sighs dramatically. He only did this for Logan and the pleasure but it didn't feel right. He hated it. But yet he moaned and sighed and kissed and hugged the little nerd. It was horrible.  
>Kendall hated this.<p>

Carlos covered himself in foundation makeup, plastering it on his face. He hoped no one could see any bruises or cut's that Kendall had given him. He pulled on a black T-shirt that had his favorite band on it before slipping a black and yellow striped hoodie on.

He smiled at himself in the mirror and turned to leave when he remembers his bracelet. He walks back and grabs it and clasps it on. He smiled and looked at the pretty silver bracelet that was etched with their names and hearts around them. He had always worn it since he got it. He loved it so much.

He slipped the thin cool material on. It felt nice against the hot skin on his wrist. He walked out of the apartment and practically skipped to Dak's apartment except his ass still hurt. He hadn't spoken to Dak in almost two days and he missed him. Besides he felt he needed to spend more time with Dak.

He rapped his knuckles on the door and stood back. He rocked back and forth on his heels when his ass began burning again. It had stopped bleeding but continued hurting. He groaned just as the door opened and Dak greeted him. Without a shirt on. And in gym shorts. Carlos's eyes popped out and his mouth grew dry as Dak leaned against the door. His eyes flashed lustfully and he glanced up and down at Carlos and licked his lips.

"Hey."

Carlos heart hammered in his chest. He instantly stuck out his hands and pressed them to his chest before shoving him into the apartment. They fell into it and Carlos kicked the door close.

"Black and yellow, black and yellow" Dak sang as he ripped off the hoodie and Carlos pulled his jeans off. They were naked in less then a few seconds and Carlos was straddling Dak, rubbing their erections together. Dak chuckled and moaned at the same time throwing his head back as he ran his fingers through the Latinos hair as Carlos tweaked his nipples.

"Oh Carlos..."

"I need you. In me." Carlos whimpered and as Carlos was about to push in Dak's dick he hesitated. His ass stilled burned. But Dak bucked his hips and went in. Carlos let out a groan of pain and slid all the way down, waiting a moment before he started riding Dak.

He put his hands on Dak's chest and rode him hard. Dak entangled his hands in the boys hair and groaned as he reached his peak and exploded inside of Carlos, yanking on his hair. Carlos groaned and fell down on top of Dak. He lifted his hips and instantly felt Dak slide out of him,his cum sliding down his thighs. He hissed in pain when he realized that the pain was from blood dribbling down his thighs. He let out a whimper and Dak looked sown and gasped.

"Oh Carlos-"

"It's fine." Carlos grit his teeth and picked up a towel and pressed it to his hole. Dak pulled him close and smiled, grabbing Carlos's goodie and wrapped it around them. Carlos chuckled and kissed him on the nose before laying in his chest.

"What was that for?"

Dak chuckled.

"I missed you. And I wanna invite you to my party on Friday." Carlos looked at Dak and smiled.

"Really?" Dak nodded and smiled back.

"Bring all your friends."

Carlos chuckled and stood before leaning down and helping Dak up. They kissed and were about to pull their clothes on when Dak stopped him. He held his wrist out and smiled as he stared at the bracelet. He dragged his fingers down Carlos's body, raking his fingernails roughly down his stomach. Carlos whimpered as Dak kissed his nose and dragged both of the naked boys to the couch.

He pushed Carlos onto the couch and smiled.

"Wait here." then he strode from the room, shaking his hips seductively, and Carlos laid back and fingered his bracelet as Dak came back in holding a couple of things that made his eyes pop a leash a lollipop and a camera. Carlos started stuttering and ram kissed his lips to shut him up.

"I just feel...naughty today." he smirked and laughed as Carlos's face was shocked. He very gently tightened the leash around the naked Latino and pushed the lollipop in his mouth. Carlos whimpered as Dak yanked on the leash and he rolled over, exposing his erection.

Dak took a picture.

"Oh no, please don't." Carlos cried. He tried covering his face in embarrassment but Dak pulled his hands away.

"Come on Carlos. You look so sexy and besides couples always do this."  
>Carlos sighed and pulled the lollipop out, Pickering his lips up at the camera as Dak continued taking pictures, making Carlos do poses and positions, including one where Carlos put his legs on his shoulders and stretches himself as he sucked on his lollipop with a slutty look on his face. It ended up making Dak fuck him again.<p>

He tried to pull his clothes in again but Dak stopped him and kissed him passionately. He fingered the bracelet and smiled.

"I wanna see you in this and only this." Carlos whimpered as Dak pushed him on the bed and kissed him all over.

"You're so beautiful Carlos I love you."

"I love you too Dak."

Carlos walked into 2j the next day, after spending the night with Dak and smiled at everyone. Dak hadn't seen the cut. Or bruises. And he had stayed over for the first time with Dak. But he immediately got jumped the second he walked in.

"Where were you?" Mama Knight practically yelled. Katie chuckled into her cereal bowl and the guys just stared at him. His whole face went red. And he took a step back as Mama knight stuck a spatula in his face.

"From now on you're home by ten do you understand me?"

"B-But mama knight-"

"No buts!"

"Mama Knight, Dak invited us to a party on Friday."

She sighed and glanced at the other boys. Every boy who heard the word PARTY got excited immediately. All the boys' eyes were open wide in excitement. Mama knight sighed. She knew she couldn't keep four teenage boys home from a party, especially when she'd be gone the evening in question. She sighed and held up a stern finger.

"Fine, but only that night. Then I want all of you home by midnight."

They all nodded and pumped their fists in the air in triumph.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the week went by smoothly, all the boys working everyday and relaxing every night. Kendall didn't go anywhere near Carlos and Dak hung out with Carlos every night. They went on dates and "made love", or so what Dak called it, every night, whether it was at Dak'wife beaters apartment or 2J, making sure to be as quiet as possible when doing so. It was the night of the party and all of the boys were fidgeting and trying to waste time getting ready. James was in the bathroom fixing his hair, combing it and making it straight.

He wore a dark blue button up shirt, that was rolled up to his elbows and unbuttoned to show off his black wife beater, and black skinny jeans with black vans. He turned around to see Carlos fixing his hair in the dresser mirror. He looked hotter then anything James had ever seen.

He wore a black skin tight T-shirt with a white artistic design of a raven on the front, black distressed skinny jeans and a black studded belt with converse. He turned to smile at James and motioned toward the door.

"Ready?"

James nodded but couldn't stop staring at the latino.

They stepped out of their room and walked into the living room,where Logan, dressed in light blue skinny jeans and a light violet button up. Kendall sat next to him in dark jeans with a light green striped shirt opened to show off the white shirt he had on under neath. Carlos didn't want to invite him, but if he told Dak that he would question him. So he just decided to go hang with his boyfriend and stay away from the blonde.

They all stood and silently chatting amongst each other, made their way up in the elevator. Carlos tried to stay as far as he could from Kendall who had stared at his butt for a few moments before glaring at his face and looking away.

Logan didn't notice, to busy chatting with James on how fun the party would be. They all could hear the music pounding in the elevator as they were dropped off on Dak's floor. Carlos led the way, walking into Dak's apartment without even knocking. It was already filled with people so it took them a moment to find Dak. He was serving drinks in the kitchen.

"Hey guys," he said looking up at them, "and babe." he kisses Carlos, pulling him close. Carlos saw James wince a little and Kendall grit his teeth.

"So glad to be here." Kendall forced himself to say.

"It looks awesome! Whatcha serving?" Logan smiled and leaned over the table, peering into the bowl.

"Punch and some vodka mixed together."

Logan and Carlos stared at him like he was crazy, but James and Kendall both eagerly took a cup. They could really use it.

"Um... why alcohol?" Carlos whispered to Dak once the other boys left.

"To get the party going a little bit." Carlos bit his lip in worry and stared at Dak. Dak saw his worried look and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry I'm not a heavy drinker. I can barely get past a cup of this crap without feeling drunk. Most people it takes three or four cups."  
>Carlos nodded and clung to Dak, but then Dak started to walk out in to the crowd.<p>

"Dak!" he turned around to see a look on Carlos's face that said "Don't leave me here I might piss myself, I'm scared." (LOL KINDA FUNNY!) Dak smiled before pulling Carlos into the crowd.

"Have fun. Dance. Talk. I'll be back in a moment."  
>Then he left. Carlos sighed and walked back to the table,eyeing the bowl of mixed drinks before taking a few cups. He might as well. Dak did say to have fun.<p>

(an hour and a bunch if drinks later)

James was lounging on the sofa, talking, well slurring really, at a couple of girls. They kept giggling and finally they stood and passed some paper to James.

Cell phone numbers.

James smiled and looked at the papers but he couldn't read them, he was too drunk. He glanced around and decided to try and find someone. He walked to the other side of the living room to find Jo and Camille on the couch. He stared at them blankly before he realizes they were getting in on.

"Fuck..yo-you g-guys are sooooo DRUB-hiccup-DRUNK." James said. They didn't listen to him, on account of he guys around him yelling anthem excitedly.

How did he miss that? He shrugged and stumbled around the crowd, being grinded against by girls and guys and someone slopped alcohol on him. He kept going. He decides to head to the small landing Dak had where he found more drunk people dancing. Kendall and Logan were grinding against each other and James squinted and thought he saw Kendall's hands wrap around Logans waist just to touch the girls ass in front of him.

He shrugged it off once more and continued back downstairs where he found Dak Dj-ing and Stephanie was doing beer pong win some guys. Then he turned and saw something that made his jaw drop. Carlos was in the middle of the crowd, his shirt off somewhere, his hot glistening torso shining as he dipped low, came back up, ground and dipped low again.

He was dancing like a fucking stripper and before he knew it James was behind him grinding hard and dancing with him. Their bodies moved together and Carlos giggled drunkenly before standing up and walking away. Leaving James with a huge erection and sweat all over him.

James gasped and ran into he first bedroom he found, where he yanked off his sweaty smelly wet t shirt down to his wife beater. He glared down at the bulge in his jeans. He had somehow come out of that drunken haze to realize what mess he was in. He glanced around and began searching through the nightstand for tissues or something when he came across something interesting.

Pictures. Of Carlos. NAKED. he groaned and felt his cock twitch. He started going through the pictures. Carlos with a lollipop in his mouth. Carlos with a leash on. Carlos puckering his cute little lips as he sat on all fours. Carlos in poses and positions and finally one with Carlos in a position where his knees were on his shoulders and he was stretching himself wide, sticking that cute lollipop in his hole.

Another showed the aftermath, Carlos laying on the ground the lollipop stickily stuck to his chest and cum and sweat drenched his body. There was one that showed his abused hole, stretched and open and dripping with cum. Oh god James's cock grew impossibly harder. And it HURT. He was about to open his jeans when the door opened and someone stumbled in. He turned to see a drunken Carlos laying on the ground in front of him, giggling his mind out.

"H-Hi James hehehe!" he stood and stumbled to him,before throwing his arms around the boy. James tenses as Carlos licked his earlobe,biting it and tugging it making James moan. Carlos continued down. He nipped and bit at the skin everywhere before he went back to James ear.

"J-Jamie oh you you are so hot...I 'member when you used to pound me hard! I want you to pound me Jamie. Hehe pound me!"

James was in shock at what Carlos had just said. No he couldn't. God he couldn't. Not again. He couldn't hurt the poor boy again. But Carlos stuck his hand down his jeans and fondled his erection. And James gave in. Carlos pushed him to the bed, where James dropped the pictures and Carlos ripped open his jeans, before attaching his mouth to the nice wet pre-cum stain on the front of James boxers. James groaned hard as Carlos sucked, then his cock was released as Carlos pulled his boxers down.

He groaned and let out a gasp as his little hot mouth dove down on his cock, sucking and swirling his tongue around. He grazed his teeth down it and James shuddered. Then Carlos was over him, pulling of their clothes. He was naked and had a few fingers inside of him in a few seconds. Oh his pained face quickly turned to pleasure as Carlos fingered himself.

James watched, lightly stroking his dick in appreciation. Then Carlos hovered over him and sat down on his dick. It went all the way up and struck Carlos's prostate the first time. They both groaned. The tight heat felt so good and Carlos's prostrate had never felt better. It was numb and he was panting in anticipation and because he was out of breath. Oh man he felt it coming. That feeling in the pit of of his stomach warmed and felt like someone twisted his stomach. James pounded him hard, thrusting up as Carlos pushed himself all the way down. Oh man.

"J-J-Jamie.."

"Carlos, oh fuck!" James grabbed Carlos hips and pushed them down hard as he thrusts up. It felt too good. He was shaking though and he couldn't focus. He put his hands on James chest to keep himself supported and began fucking him faster.

"Carlos oh god oh fuck baby I'm gonna cum!"

"CUM INSIDE OF ME JAMIE!"

"AH FUCK!"

"OH SHIIIITTT!"

James drove himself in one last time and shot his seed deep inside the Latino, who threw his arms out in excitement and made his bracelet fly off his wrist and across the room. Carlos screamed so loudly in pleasure as James continued to ravish and spill inside of him. He couldn't stop. It eventually began leaking from the Latino and down his dick where it pooled on his hips.

Carlos's eyes rolled back in pleasure as his cock throbbed,twitched and finally shot a big load across James's chest. They stopped and Carlos fell down no top of him. Carlos almost instantly fell asleep but James laid there. He ran his fingers through the ravens hair as sleep began seducing him.

James sat up be looked for his clock but couldn't find it until he found a very different clock.

"What the fuck.." he looked at the time. 4:34 in the morning. He groaned and rolled over to go back to bed, his head pounding. Then he felt a body next to him and suddenly realized he was naked.

"Oh fuck!" he cried and fell out of bed. He looked up to see his gorgeous raven sit up from his peaceful dream and look around before leaning over and turning on the lamp.

He screamed when he saw James and the pictures surrounding him. He pulled the sheets around his naked body.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" he screamed. Oh god...James thought.

"I-I-I"

"You-You-You forced me to have sex with you!" Carlos began sobbing and James hurriedly stood up to out his hands on the Latinos shoulders, who shook him off and glared angrily at him as hot tears ran down his face.

"C-Carlos y-you forced ME to have sex with YOU."

Carlos looked up and stared at him in disbelief. His jaw dropped and he began shaking his head.

"N-No.." he sobbed into Dak's pillow before glaring up at James and screaming.

"GET. OUT!"

James held his aching head and ran from the room. Oh god. What was he gonna do now?

Carlos stared down at himself and wondered how he was going to explain this to Dak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: What did ya think? :)) 


	15. Chapter 14

James ran as fast as he could to 2j, opening the door and slamming shut quickly before running to his room and throwing himself on Carlos's bed. He sobbed deep into the boys pillow and hugged the pillow around himself. He inhaled deeply, smelling the scent of his Latino. He cried harder. He wanted the raven. He NEEDED the raven.

And he was gonna make him his once more. Whatever it took.

Carlos sobbed. He couldn't believe what he just did. He gingerly stood up and slipped his pants on before putting his pictures back in the nightstand. He climbed back into bed. He sobbed into Dak's bed. He couldn't believe it. He had sex with James? How could he? Oh god Dak...

Dak stumbled into his room, still a bit drunk and woozy. He smiled at Carlos, who just let out silent tears.

"Ah, my bunny is crying." he whispered. He smiled and stumbled to bed. He wrapped his arms around Carlos and pulled him close.

"Why are you crying bunny?"

Carlos gave a small chuckle at the nickname but he just snuggled closer to his boyfriend, putting his face in the crook of his neck and letting small silent years fall to his boyfriends face.

XXXXXXXXXXXX One week later XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlos hasn't been near Kendall nor James since the party. He stayed almost 24/7 at Dak's except when he went to the recording studio. Where he had some of the most horrible moments of his time. He was grabbed by Kendall whenever he could and was kissed until his lips bleed, he was ground against until Kendall forced him to cum, and beat him, crying for him and wanting him. He sobbed and finally ended it with burying his face on Carlos's stomach and sobbed telling Carlos he loved him so much and he was so sorry.

Carlos ended up going home and staying with Dak.

James stayed quiet and all he did was go home and start crying into his bed. He would hug the Latino's pillow close, despite it starting to not smell like him anymore. He cut himself more often, making them just a bit to deep. He once passed out and didn't wake up till the next morning, his arm and the floor around it caked in blood. He did it in the shower, at the studio, and anytime he saw Carlos and Dak together, he would run to any secluded place and do it. He carried the razor with him and added band-aids later on.

It was horrible.

Until one night, when him and Carlos had to stay behind and work on their dance practice. Carlos was happier and had eventually forgot about him and James that night. He hung out with Dak all the time, talked to him and they practically made love every night.

Which explained why Carlos was limping a bit.

James bit his lip and turned away. He watched himself in the mirror to make sure he was doing it right when he couldn't help but look over at the Latino. Carlos was resting his forehead on his knees and he held a water bottle in one hand. He looked tired.

James felt tears well up in his eyes and he turned away and started practicing once more. He did the moves faster and more aggressively, not stopping, and he eventually barely breathed. He felt tired and he was tempted to take off his long-sleeve t-shirt but he couldn't. Everything went black around the edges and next thing he knew he was falling.

"James!"

James blinked and it took him a moment and a big breath to realize Carlos was over him. Carlos had his hands on his knees and he was bent over James. James let the tears slide from his eyes and Carlos noticed but said nothing. He turned away and bit his lip.

"Maybe it's time to go home."

James nodded and grabbed his stuff. They walked out to the Big Time Rush mobile and climbed in. James sighed. He was so ready to go home. The streets were nearly empty as James took them home and when he stopped at a stoplight, he leaned over to turn the AC on, but nothing happened.

"AC's broken." Carlos murmured. James cursed and sped on. He couldn't stop glancing at Carlos. The raven actually looked hot, sitting with one leg in the seat, a wife beater on and sweat dribbling down his neck to disappear in his tank top.

James licked his lips and frowned. He had this time alone with him. He wanted him,needed him. James pulled over into a nearly empty parking lot.

He turned the engine off and sat there.

Carlos glanced over and frowned.

"Dude? You alright?"

James slowly looked at him. Then...he attacked.

He grabbed Carlos and tried to shove him down on the seat, but Carlos reacted and fought back. Carlos let out a scream as James shoved his hand down his sweatpants. He sobbed and kept thinking,

"Not again not again oh god someone help me please-oh god- Dak!"

James finally pinned his wrists behind him and quickly tied them together with his sweaty bandana. He shoved Carlos down hard on the seat and flipped him over.

Carlos began sobbing hard. His body wracked with sobs.

"P-Please Jamie, y-you don't wanna d-do this."

"Yes I do."

Carlos's eyes widened when James said that. With almost no emotion at all. He sounded sad as he ripped open the boys sweatpants and dragged them down his long slender legs. James ran his fingers down those smooth legs and smiled, before leaning over and biting a little on that caramel skin. Carlos gasped in pain as James continued biting all over his legs. James licked small lines up and down them before continuing to Carlos's wife beater.

He grabbed it and ripped it off. Carlos cried and sobbed as James teased his nipples and sucked them. He struggled and kicked his legs wanting no part of this. James just held him down and pulled his own jeans off. Carlos was his and he was gonna prove it.

James pulled the ravens boxers off and bit deep into his shoulder making him cry as James sucked and bit all over his neck. It wasn't right.

James ripped his boxers off and pulled his own down. He undid his shirt and yanked I off before smashing his lips to Carlos's. He bit and sucked and kissed him roughly before he stopped, thought about it,t hen kissed him softer and gentler. Carlos didn't do anything until James yanked on his hair a little. He gasped, giving James the moment he needed to stock his tongue down his throat.

When he finished he gently lifted Carlos's hips, making Carlos scream. He screamed loud and kicked.

"NO PLEASE JAMES NO!" but James ignored it, and as tears dribbled down James face to, he'd pushed into Carlos.

Carlos let out a scream louder ten anything he'd ever heard and squeezed his eyes shut but the tears dribbled out anyway. He felt James rub his thighs gently and he began moving in and out.

"I didn't want it like this Carlos...but you're mine...and I needed to prove it." James whispered which made Carlos sob harder as James gripped his hips and began moving in and out. The pain dulled as he strikes Carlos's prostrate. Carlos kept his eyes shut and bit his lip in pain. He felt james go harder, then he arched his back and that disgusting liquid was in him again.

James flopped beside him and gently undid the bandana. But the moment Carlos's hand were free he punched James. Hard. James let out a cry and grabbed his face as Carlos clambered out of the car. He pulled his pants up and began running as fast as he could. But James had longer legs and easily caught up with him. He grabbed Carlos and dragged them both to the ground.

Carlos and him rolled around, struggling for a few minutes. James punched him in the gut really hard. Then Carlos let out a loud sob and gave up.  
>He just laid there. Defeated.<p>

James kissed up and down his chest before he picked the boy up and carried him to the car. He dropped him in the seat and drove home. He carried the silent and hurt boy up to 2J where he put them both in bed and he, once again, gently fucked Carlos.

When it was done he wrapped his arms around Carlos. Carlos just laid there. He was defeated. He was done.

James snuggled into his neck and smiled.

"You're mine now."

Carlos just nodded and let a tear fall.

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite still being with Dak, he started lying,saying Mama knight had started making him stay home at night. James gently fucked him every night and kissed him like it was nothing. Carlos went from happy to sad. He sulked everywhere and eventually nearly gave up living. He barely ate and returned to being skinny as anything. He would cry silently, letting no one hear. He covered his bruises up and just sat around.

Gustavo noticed something was wrong when he found the Latino sitting on the sofa, staring at the wall. A tear glided down his cheek but he just sat there, deep circles under his eyes. Gustavo felt something wrong in his gut, and sat down to try and talk some sense out of the Latino.

But of course Carlos didn't say a word.

Dak was worried. He came by all the time, which made James jealous and mad and it made him shake the Latino till he passed out, yelling at him, telling Carlos he was HIS. Carlos would hold Dak close and he would talk and talk to him, never growing tired of his voice.

Dak sent flowers, chocolates, teddy bears, and even sent him a baby kitten. Carlos hugged the cat tight and treated it like it was himself, nursing the poor thing so it would be strong and pretty, until Bitters called animal control. THAT made Carlos sob into his pillow.

Kendall stopped touching him when James started sending him evil looks and eventually cornered him and whispered harsh things to him. Kendall stayed away, even though it broke his heart. He stayed and dated Logan, deciding it wasn't as risky. Everything was fucked up.

Then Carlos started getting sick.

Carlos emptied his stomach into the toilet once more, the sixth time that day, and probably the fifteenth time that week. And it was only Tuesday. Carlos let out a hiccup and slid to the ground as Dak dabbed around his mouth and handed him a water bottle. Carlos gladly took it and chugged it down. The cool liquid went down his throat and got rid of the disgusting taste of bile.

"Here I'll go get you some aspirin." Dak stood but Carlos grabbed him back.

"Already took some."

Dak nibbled on his thumbnail. Carlos looked horrible. He had deep bags under his eyes, he seemed thinner and a bit paler, his eyes seemed almost dead. And on top of that he was sick. He couldn't help but lean down and wrap his arms around Carlos, who flinched a little. Dan noticed and ran his fingers through his hair, making him flinch once more. Whatever Dak did, Carlos would flinch and then relax a little before flinching again. Dak couldn't help but pull the small boy closer and kiss his forehead.  
>Carlos then began sobbing. He wrapped his arms around Dak and sobbed harder.<p>

Dak was shocked.

"Oh god Carlos! Are you okay?" Carlos shook his head but when he looked up into Dak's face he wanted to succumb to those golden brown eyes and tell him everything-until he saw the figure hanging by the door. James had no emotion on his face but he stood there with his arms crossed. Carlos swallowed thickly and looked at Dak.

"I-I just hate being sick." he murmured and looked down. James backed away from the door. Carlos snuggled deeper into Dak's chest as their cellphones rang. Carlos groaned and pulled his out as Dak opened his. They looked at each other.

"I gotta go to the studio." Carlos whispered.

Dak nodded, "Me too."

They didn't want to say goodbye just yet. Carlos kissed Dak gently on the lips and Dak smiled as he ran his hand through Carlos's hair.

"Maybe when I get off we can go to the movies okay?"

Carlos smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlos felt awful. The ride in the limo was horrible and Kelly was eating some kind of cake. It looked delicious but smelled awful and Carlos couldn't stop gagging. Eventually he turned green and Logan called attention to it.

"Carlos you look like you're gonna throw up-"

Carlos jumped up.

"Stop the car!"

"I can't! Im in the middle of the street!"

"STOP THE CAR!"

He stopped and Carlos jumped out, quickly vomiting on the ground. Cars honked as they stopped but Carlos just emptied his stomach once more onto the ground before climbing back in. Everyone stared at him as he grabbed what Kelly was eating and tossed it out the window. He then crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes as he sunk down into the seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If I ruled the world-" Carlos tried to sing but he stopped. He felt sick again. He tossed down his headphones for the recording and ran out. He didn't pay attention to Gustavo's screams as he bent over a wastebasket and threw up. When he was done,he stood and ended up falling down. He laid on the ground as everyone came running.

Kelly whispered something to Gustavo and Gustavo looked at her.

"WHAT? he threw up on the way here?"

Kelly nodded and Gustavo sighed deeply.

"Fine take the dog home. But you three!" he pointed at the other boys and they flinched a little.

"GET INTO THE DANCE STUDIO I WANNA SEE SOME PRACTICING!" Kelly helped Carlos up and she had to hold onto him just to get him to move. When they got in the limo, Carlos laid on one side while Kelly sat on the other.

"I'm gonna take you to go see Doctor Hollywood."

Carlos shook his head.

"No...please he sucks. I just wanna go home."

"Alright. I'll take you home. But if you-"

"Not to the Palm Palm woods. I meant I wanna go home."

"but the Palm woods..." she suddenly understood. Carlos's tear filled eyes told her.

"I wanna go back to Minnesota."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlos flopped down on his bed and cried. He missed his Papi. He missed his mom and his Abuela.(THAT MEAN GRANDMA!) he hated L.A. He hated James and Kendall and wanted desperately to go home. He dragged a wastebasket to his bedside just in case when Mama Knight called him.

"Carlos?"

"Yes?"

"Oh gosh, you sound horrible."

"Thanks for noticing."

"Okay, let's not sound like Eeyore. Look I'm gonna come home and take you to the doctor okay?"

"I already told Kelly-"

"-that you didn't wanna see Doctor Hollywood I know. I'm taking you to an actual doctor. I be home in twenty minutes okay?" then the line cut and Carlos groaned. He didn't want to go to the doctor.

And yet he did. He sat in the waiting room, feeling so stupid as he sat there. Everyone around him were far worse then the kid with a stomach flu.

"Carlos Garcia?"

He stood and walked to the room. He sat down on the examining table and waited for the doctor to come in. When she did she turned and around and smiled. Carlos realized this was the same doctor he had when he was pregnant.

"Oh hey! I remember you!" he cried. She smiled and nodded.

"I never did get your name." he smiled at her. She was pretty, young around early thirties, with honey blonde hair. She smiled and pointed to her name tag.

"I'm Dr. Long (lol my last name is long)."

"I'm Carlos."

"Ah I see," she chuckled,"it's not everyday I meet a male who can have kids." then her face dropped a little.

"I heard about your baby. I was one of the surgeons on the scene." Carlos felt his eyes water and he looked away as she gasped his hand and squeezed it a little.

"I'm sorry. Well anyways.." she looked at her chart, "you've been experiencing some vomiting?"

"And nausea. And I'm tired and dizzy and I have to pee a lot." he blushed at theist one and looked away as the doctor jotted it all down. She then took his pulse listened to his heartbeat and looked in his eyes ears and nose.

She frowned.

"I can't seem to find anything wrong with you."

Carlos sighed and swung his feet. Dr. Long took another look at his chart and suddenly came up with something.

"Um... Carlos?"

"Yeah?" he looked up. She was biting her lip. Maybe her theory wasn't correct but she had to try. She motioned for Carlos to follow her and they walked down a couple of hallways. Carlos was motioned into a room with an ultrasound.

"Wait w-what?" he turned to look at her.

"Don't worry I'm just gonna look for anything in your stomach, like a bezoar."

"What's that?" he cried.

"It's basically a clump of food that never digested. Anyways I'm just looking for anything okay?"

Carlos sighed and nodded. He pulled his shirt up and let her rub gel on it before she put the remote on it and moved it around a little. She saw nothing. She sighed and went to turn it off when she saw them. Two little blobs that didn't belong. She smiled and pointed at the screen, turning to Carlos.

"You know what those are?"

Carlos shook his head. Please don't be bezoars..he thought.

"Those...are your babies."

A/N: CARLITOS IS PREGO. AGAIN? AND WITH TWINS! STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!  
>btw about the BF thing...he wants to stay friends. Guess I'm still single and will always be single. Too many assholes in my school. Oh well...(sighs) guess a relationship is to much to deal with anyway. Btw PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I'm running out of ideas! HELP ME! hahaha thanks guys so much!<p>

PEACE AND LOVE AND ALL THOSE THINGS FALLENANGELQUEEN 


	16. Chapter 15

Carlos leaned forward and stared at the screen in shock. He looked at the two small peanut shaped blobs. His jaw dropped as he stared at them. Twins.  
>He gently touched the screen and gasped.<p>

"A-are you sure?" the doctor smiled and nodded but she didn't expect Carlos's reaction. His lip trembled and he began crying, sobbing. The doctor stopped smiling and her face looked forlorn. She didn't know what to do. She gently reached over and started patting the small boys shoulder.

"C-Carlos? Why aren't you happy?"

"I-I-I-"

"If you think you're too young maybe you can terminate."

"I-it's n-not th-that...I-I." he choked and began sobbing. His body wracked with sobs. He bent over, feeling that gel on his body slide everywhere. The doctor began rubbing his back, she didn't know what to do.

"Carlos?"

He sat up and stared at her, tears going down his face, his eyes open seriously.

"I don't know who the dad is."

Carlos tapped the ground with his feet. He was waiting for the doctor to come back out. She decided to try and run some DNA testing, but she warned him it might not work.

The door opened and she stepped out. Her face was sad and Carlos could feel his heartbreaking.

"I'm so sorry Carlos. There's no way to tell who the dad is. How many men did you sleep with?"

Carlos buried his face in his knees and cried.

"I didn't sleep with them. Well not willingly anyway."

Her jaw dropped.

"Y-you were raped?" Carlos sniffed and looked away. Her jaw dropped.

"Do you know-"

"Yes. They both forced me and I also had sex with my boyfriend."She kneels beside him and sighed.

"You're not far along. Only about three weeks. You could terminate."

"That's murder." he whispered. She shook her head.

"But it would be the best." she gently rubbed his knee. He shook his head.

"They're my boyfriend's babies. I know it."

"Carlos."

"My gut says they're his."She shook her head.

"you don't know that. Look if you want to keep the babies, it's your choice. But I'm going to be your doctor for now on, okay?" Carlos nodded. She put her hands on his shoulders and lifted his head up.

"And just wait a little while to tell anyone."

"About me being pregnant or who the father is?"

"Both honey. Both." she nodded.

Carlos rubbed his tummy. Twins? He still couldn't believe it. But he also couldn't believe he was pregnant again. And who the dad was? Nope. He'd probably kill himself trying to decide who it was. He snuffed and stared down at his feet. He'd been sitting in the same place for two hours. Mama knight walked past his room, around the fifth time, carrying a laundry basket. She peeked in at him and stopped. He hadn't moved. She set the basket down and gently opened the door.

He didn't move.

He just sat there and, in shock, she watched as a fat tear rolls down his cheek. She rushes to him and pulls him close, letting him put his face into her shoulder and sob.

"oh Carlos! What did the doctor say?"

He shook his head and sobbed into her shoulder. She gently helped him up and helped him to the living room where she sat him down and went to go make him tea.  
>XXXXXXXXXXXX<br>Mama Knight leaned back in shock.

"and-and I don't know who the father is." Carlos whispered.

Carlos had finally gone to someone he could trust and told her everything. About James and Kendall. About what they did. The party. The babies. Everything.  
>She leaned forward and put her elbows on her knees and covered her face.<p>

"I can't believe...Kendall would do that."

"please kendall is a nice guy, and I know what he did was wrong, but I don't want you to have any love or anything taken from him."

She nodded and sighed.

"I love Kendall. He's my son. But what he did was horrible."  
>"I hate it. I hate it all. I can't go anywhere without getting hurt and I couldn't speak to anybody about it. it hurt so much." Carlos let out a sob and shook. He wiped his tears away as Mama Knight hugged him close.<p>

"well Carlos I'm here for you. Whatever you wanna tell me you can."

"mama knight?"

"yes?"

"will you please not tell anyone yet?"

She sighs.

"yes Carlos. I'll wait until you're ready. But you better say something soon. They'll start to figure out."

"thank you. Thank you Mama Knight."

(two weeks later)

Carlos was at the studio once more. The vomiting had slowed a little but still he peed a lot and felt dizzy. Mama Knight had sat Kendall down and talked to him, telling him everything they had discussed would stay between them. Kendall stayed far away from Carlos from then on.

Carlos started showing bigger symptoms. He wouldn't eat dinner with everyone because he started having cravings. Mama Knight started making him individual meals. And lately he was craving fruit and sugar mixed together. Actually, anything with sugar and something else was fine. Eventually he started dipping pickles into ice cream and chips with whipped cream. On his turkey sandwiches he ate sour gummies. And lastly, he put sugar on his corndog, which he smothered in mustard. It was disgusting to Mama Knight, but Carlos loved it.

But it was when Dak noticed. Dak would watch Carlos eat and wonder why he didn't seem satisfied with their meals. He noticed how Carlos would whimper when he touched his belly and would shy away when Dak wanted to mess around. He finally took Carlos and sat him down.

"Carlos ,baby, is there something you wanna tell me?"

Carlos bit his lip and shook his head. Then he sighed and decided Dak deserved to know about the babies at least. He looked up and put on the most realistic smile he could.

"Dak I'm pregnant. With twins."

Daks face was emotionless. Carlos stopped smiling and felt his lip tremble. Tears began appearing as Dak's face sprung up in happiness. He kissed Carlos on the lips. He kissed him gently and smiled before cupping Carlos's face in his.

"Carlos is this true?"

Carlos nodded and bit his lip. Dak scooped Carlos up in bridal style and swung them around in a circle before Dak stopped and kissed Carlos again.

"I'm gonna be a dad! Does anybody else know?"

Carlos shook his head.

"just Mama Knight."

Dak put Carlos down and they hugged. Dak hopped up and down as he smiled and laughed.

"I'm gonna be a dad. I'm gonna be a dad."

Carlos smiled against his shoulder before he stopped and thought about it. He still didn't know who the babies father was. But he smiled again.

They were Dak's. They had to be.

Carlos smiled to himself and giggled. Logan looked at him. Carlos wouldn't stop giggling.  
>Finally Logan turned the tv off and stared at Carlos. Carlos bit his lip and wouldn't look at Logan, who've guessed he knew what was up.<p>

"okay what's up with you? You've been throwing up and not eating with us at dinner. And you barely practice at the studio. And now you won't stop giggling."  
>Carlos sighed and hung his head. He tapped his helmet-clad head.<p>

"um…Logan...I'm….I'm pregnant again." Logan's face was like stone for a moment and then he smiled. He slowly stood and went and kneeled beside Carlos. He put his hand in Carlos's and smiled.

"are you serious?"

"yep. Went to the doctor and everything."

Logan wrapped his arms around his best friend and smiled.

"I'm so excited."

"me too."

"wait Carlos, "he stood, "you're gonna have to tell Gustavo! If you get injured during dance-"

"I don't think he needs to know till the last minute." Carlos murmured. He glanced up at Logan who rolled his eyes.

"dude what if you fall down? You could kill the baby-"

"babies."

"babies, yes, wait what?" Logan looked down at him with a dropped jaw.

"twins." Carlos said and he rubbed his fingers together before cracking his knuckles.

"well...If you won't tell Gustavo I will."

Carlos groaned.

"fine I'll tell him."

Logan gave a happy squeak and hugged the Latino again before standing up. He turned to leave when he stopped and turned around.

"hey by the way do you know what's up with Kendall? He's been bitchy the last couple of days."  
>It took every ounce of strength he had to keep an innocent face. He shrugged at Logan.<p>

"I don't know. Maybe it's his time of the month or something."

Logan chuckled.

"yea...anyways I'm heading downstairs to grab a smoothie. You want one?"  
>Carlos shook his head. Last time he had one he ended up spraying and painting the whole toilet blue. He switched the tv back on and Logan jogged downstairs.<p>

Logan happily hops down the steps to the smoothie-bar where he buys a pink smoothie. He slurps it happily and ends up running into James and Kendall. They're glaring at each other and obviously they're pissed. But Logan's presence makes them turn their heads and stop. Logan notices that they both are mad and have been arguing, but he never says anything about it. He remembers they got into once and he tried to stop it and James and Kendall ended up in a fist fight. James had a broken ankle and Kendall had broken arm, and they both had bruises and cuts to show for it.

Kendall pulled a fake smile but James's face stayed grim.

"hey Logie whats up?"

Logan smiled and then stopped. Did they know yet?

He shrugged.

"nothing. What about you guys?" the taller boys shrugged. Obviously they didn't want to tell him. Logan shrugged it off and smiled. He decided they probably already knew.

"hey did you guys know Carlos is pregnant again? He like just told me five minutes ago."

"WHAT?'! Kendall and James screamed at the same time. They both darted past Logan and upstairs, fighting to get upstairs to Carlos before the other one. Carlos heard them coming and was about to make a run for it when the door opened and slammed shut. Both boys were on him in a second. They towered over him, staring down.

"why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?" James hissed in a dangerous tone. Carlos shook a little. Kendall grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"how far along are you?" James then slapped Kendall hard and glared.

"don't you touch him." then he turned back to Carlos.

"I'm only about a month and a week along." he couldn't help but shake a bit more. James glared down at his stomach and at Kendall.

"who's the dad?" Kendall said through gritted teeth. James and Kendall had now turned to face each other, glaring hard.

"Dak."

James felt relieved and sad at the same time. Relieved because no one would get why Carlos was having James's baby, but sad because he wasn't getting his baby back.

"Guess we do only get one chance.. "he thought.

Kendall was just plain angry. He could've had a chance with Carlos if it was his baby. But no. "Fuck Dak" Kendall thought. Carlos stared at them and sighed.

"guys-"

"shut up Carlos. Right now this is between me and James understand?"

James glared at Carlos and slapped Kendall again. Kendall raised a fist and Carlos grabbed it. He'd stopped shaking and realized he was the problem. He glared at both boys.

"look I don't give a fuck about what's going between you two. But get over it-I'm carrying Dak's babies. Not either of yours. So shut the fuck up and go fall off the roof or something cause really you're starting to piss me off." Kendall and James stared at him. They had never heard Carlos speak or take control like that. He pointed at the couch.

"sit." they both hurried over and sat down.

"look for one you're gonna stop fighting. I'm sick of it. And second, I swear if either of you touch me again I'll call my Papi." James and Kendall's eyes widened in fright. For Carlos to make such a threat was scary...cause when he included his dad he MEANT it.

"now I'm telling Gustavo about the babies-"

"babies?" James said. Carlos narrowed his eyes at him and James shut his mouth.

"yes twins. Anyways, I'm telling Gustavo about the babies to get some time off dance practice. Logan's worried I might fall down or something. I've already told Mama Knight, Kendall you should know, and she's helping me with it this time around. I don't want your help and I definitely don't want you to think since I'm pregnant I'll forgive you both for what you did." he stared at them as they lowered their heads.

Kendall was the first to look up.

His eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm sorry Carlos..." he murmured. His whole face was red as he stood and ran from the room, his body wracking with sobs. Obviously he'd finally understood. James

looked up too, his eyes watery and his face wet with snot and tears he sobbed hard and ran out of the room to.  
>Carlos sighed as James darted from the apartment. He slowly walked to his room and picked up his cell phone. It was time for him to call his dad.<p>

XXXXXXXXX

James ran up to the roof as fast as he could. Once he got there he slammed the door behind him and pulled his razor from his wallet as fast as he could. He ripped off his shirt and jacket. He immediately made a slit in his chest, whimpering as he slit more rips and eventually moved to his arms. He cut everywhere, up and down just making slashes. He looked down at his chest where CARLOS was carved over his chest. He gently slid it over and over and over, writing his name deeper until he looked up and saw black rings around his eyes. He stood and regretted it. All the blood loss made him faint. And he just laid there.  
>He was useless and gone. He wasn't James anymore.<p>

XXXXXXXXXHORRIBLEPARTXXXXX

Bitters groaned as he climbed the stairs. Someone complained that the roof door might be open and it was slamming. The elevator didn't go up that far so he ended up walking the rest of the way. He knew the roof door might no be opened, but some kids might be up here playing and he didn't want to get sued if they fell off or something. He opened the door and walked out.

He came across a sight.

James Diamond, the most gorgeous boy of BTR, was laying on the ground. He was unconscious and he had rips up and down his body. A razor laid in hand and blood was drizzled everywhere. Bitters glanced around to make sure no one else was up there before he leaned down and picked the boy up.

He was, after all, the Face.

James woke up an hour later, his head spinning. He was laying on the floor. of Bitters office?

He looked up in surprise when he saw Bitters munching on popcorn. He was watching James.

"wonder when you'd come around."

James glared at him.

"what did you do to me you sick bastard-"

"hold your horses I saved you from infection."

James sat up and looked down at his chest to find bandages and gauze galore wrapped around him. He sneered and tried to pick it off.

"you're just killing yourself before giving him a chance."

James began sobbing and glared at the ground.

"he loves Dak. He'll never be mine."

"you're heading for it the wrong way. Just wait a while. relationships never last."

James looked up at Bitters. For once he decided to listen to him. He flopped back on the floor.

"what now though?"

Bitters shrugged.

"nothing to do but wait."

XXXXXX6MONTHSINTOTHEPREGNANCY!XXXXXXXX

Carlos groaned as he climbed out of bed. It was starting to become harder getting up and down and eventually once in a while someone had to help him. The twins were growing perfectly and they were getting big. He rubbed his belly as he went into the kitchen for food.

He opened the fridge and checked the cabinets but couldn't find anything. He pouted and sat down. His cravings woke him up in the middle of the night, as well as his bladder and the babies. They kicked and it hurt. He rubbed his belly. Their due date was getting closer and as it did Carlos got even more scared. Were the babies truly Dak's? He didn't know. He heard a small groan and looked up to see Dak walk out of their bedroom. He smiled sleepily at Carlos.

"hey babe why you up?"

Carlos rolled his eyes and patted his stomach. Dak chuckled and sat down by him.

"you hungry? I can make us something to eat."

Carlos sighed and leaned forward, groaning a little because of his belly. He patted Dak's hand and held it in his.

"what I want...is for you to get some sleep. I've been waking you up almost every night."

Dak shook his head and yawned.

"I dont care. If this is what it takes to be a daddy then I'm ready."

Dak hugged Carlos and kissed him before holding his hand and leading him back to bed. Carlos knew Dak had been deprived of sex since the babies had come and he knew if Dak had sex he would pass out faster then you could say "oh baby!"

Carlos kissed his boyfriend and pulled Dak to straddle his hips.

"Carlos?"

"Dak don't worry-I've looked it up. The babies are safe."

Carlos also wanted this. His hormones were crazy. He NEEDED the sex.

Dan didn't hesitate. He dove right in.  
>(an hour later)<p>

Carlos laid in bed, Dak asleep next to him. Carlos felt horrible. The babies might not be his. He didn't know. He just didn't know when to tell him. He blinked away tears and ran his fingers over his swollen belly. He knew that he had to tell everyone sometime or later.

"I'll do it tomorrow." he cried.

TOMORROW!

Carlos stared at Dak. He bit his lip and looked down. He needed to tell him. He deserved to know the truth. Carlos knew Dak was to good for him.

"Dak?"

Dak smiled and turned to look at Carlos. He leaned over and smiled silly at him.

"yes my lover?" he fluttered his eyelashes but Carlos was being serious. He stopped and sat up. He glanced around at everyone at the pool before leaning closer to Carlos.

"babe what's wrong?" he held Carlos's hand in both of his. Carlos shut his eyes and shook his head. He looked up from underneath his helmet. Tears filled his eyes.

"D-Dak...I can't take it anymore...the guilt hurts."

Dak felt his heart crack.

"N-No.." he shut his eyes. He didn't wanna know.

"I-I don't think the babies are yours."

Dak stared at him in horror.

"B-B-But-But-"

Carlos eyes were peanut and he began sobbing.

"it wasn't my fault Dak. I-I-James-an-and Kendall-"

Dak stood so fast his chair fell over and he began fast walking to the stairs. His hands were tightened into fists as Carlos scrambled after him, grabbing at his hands.

"D-Dak? P-please let me explain!" Carlos couldn't climb the stairs so he followed Dak through the elevator when he got up there Dak was opening the door to 2J.

Carlos walked as fast as he could and he got into 2J as Dak swung his fist and hit James square in the jaw. James let out a cry of pain as he grabbed his jaw, but before he got a chance Dak punched him again the face. James fell to the ground, crying in pain.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"oh god!"

"YOU-YOU-YOU BASTARD! YOU-" Dak kicked James and watched him spew blood.

Carlos could do nothing but stand there and watch in horror.

Kendall ran from his room to see what was up but the moment he saw Dak he turned to run.

"Ah!"

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY YOU LITTLE SLUT!"

Dak grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him down.

"oh god help!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

He began beating him up. Logan came in and stood next to Carlos observing what was going in before he realized it. He screamed in horror and darted to Kendall.

"Kendall!"

Dak turned away from the two boys on the ground and stared at Carlos.

"babe let me explain.." Carlos cried.

Carlos expected something to come but nothing did. Dak stared at him with tears before turning away and running from the apartment. Carlos sank to the ground and sobbed.

Kendall started coughing up blood. Logan kissed him but Kendall flinched away. James was knocked out cold. Logan held Kendall close and cried.

"It'll be okay! Don't worry Kendall. Don't worry baby, I'll take care of you." he lifted Kendall's head to see him staring at Carlos.

"K-Kendall?"

Kendall squirmed away from Logan and held his hand out to Carlos.

"C-Carlos." Carlos turned away and sobbed. Logan felt his heart crack and he looked from Carlos to Kendall before he stood and ran from the room. Carlos hugged his belly and sobbed harder then ever.

Why? Why him?

**A/N  
>HOLY SHIT! WHAT DID I DO? THANKS FOR READING! TO BE CONTINUED! BTW I WANNA GIVE A SHOUTOUT TO IRELAND MASLOW THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR HELPING ME! <strong>


	17. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 17

Carlos gasped and choked on his sobs. Logan was glaring at him from the other side of the room and James and Kendall were laying on the couch. Mama knight had a grim face as she dabbed at their cuts with alcohol-dipped cotton swabs. Kendall hissed in pain as she dabbed at a cut on his eye.  
>James kept picking at his bandages. Everyone at the moment was in hot water with the Boss. Kendall groaned and touched his tender belly, where Dak kicked him.<p>

"you just HAD to tell him!" he glared at Carlos, who covered his belly and glared back.

"yes. He had the right to know."

Kendall made a scoffing sound and turned away as his mom slapped him .

"ow! Mom?"

"you're wrong Kendall. Dak had the right to know the babies might not be his, and I'm extremely mad. At ALL of you." she gave all the boys a hard look. Logan stood, his face red and tears dribbling down it fast.

"why should I be blamed? I had nothing to do with it! HELL I DIDN'T. !" he sat down and turned to face the wall, hot tears going down his face. Kendall bit his lip as his mom pressed a cold compress to his black eye. He hissed a little in pain.

James sniffed and felt his face. The whole left side was bruised yellow and everyone could tell it was getting worse. He'd been crying since he came to from Dak's ass beating.

"I wanna talk. To ALL of you boys." Mama Knight said after she put away the first aid kit.

"look there's been drama going through this house, what with Carlos's being pregnant and you guys fighting and I'm sick of it. If you guys don't come up with some resolution to your problems...we might need to go back to Minnesota."

Every boy glared at each other and hung their heads in sadness. James felt the worst. If he hadn't started anything with Carlos, they wouldn't be sitting here. Carlos wouldn't be pregnant. Kendall and Logan wouldn't be together. Dan and Carlos wouldn't have dated.  
>And James wouldn't have numerous rips in his body. He sniffed and nodded at Mama Knight as he walked to his bedroom.<p>

"James-"

"I need to think Mama Knight." he shut the door behind him and sobbed deeply. He scratched himself, the bandages wrapped around him itching before he finally ripped them off. He let his cuts open and didn't care as he let the tears flow.

Mama knight glanced at Carlos to Kendall to finally land on Logan. He was crying silently and she could see he wanted to sob deeply. She felt horrible. SHE had been trusted with these boys and she hadn't been there for them.

The best she could do was get them to open up to one another. And just explain.

"Kendall," she sighed," I think you need to explain to Logan what happened."

Kendall hesitated before nodding. He sat up and sighed. He held the compress to his eye and stared at Logan.

"I-I'm so sorry Logan." his lip trembled.

"I don't know what came over me. I-I had these weird feelings for Carlos. I couldn't shake them. I loved you but then I-I fell for Carlos." he let tears flow without thinking about his pride.

"I couldn't control myself and when Carlos got into the bath I-I...I snuck in and..." he looked away and sobbed.

"I-I-I r-r-r-raped,"he could barely get the word out," him. I didn't think it was like someone else controlled me. I hurt Carlos so bad and it hurt me. It hurt me worse that I couldn't tell you o-or explain to you why I didn't love you anymore. It hurt so bad Logie."

"don't call me that." he whispered. Kendall choked and began sobbing as he stood and looked at Carlos. Carlos stared at his hands before he couldn't stand it any longer and looked up. He let a tear fall as Logan stared at him.

"you two would be good together." his lip trembled and he ran to his bedroom covering his face. Kendall felt his heart crack. Carlos closed his eye as more tears fell.

His babies kicked and he let out a gasp of pain.

"ow!"  
>Mama Knight looked at him in worry.<p>

"I'm okay." he reassured her. He tried standing and had to sit back down before attempting again. He succeeded and stood. He hugged Mama Knight and gave Kendall a hard serious look.

"I know you can't forgive me Carlos-"

"I can. Just not yet. First you need to talk to Logan and get this thing settled. You need to figure where your heart belongs. And I'm pretty sure it's with Logan, but I don't think he believes that."

Kendall nodded and flopped back on the couch. His mom gently rubbed his leg, hoping to comfort him. Carlos gave a large sigh and headed to his room.  
>The sight that met him nearly made him scream. James on the ground, razor in hand. Blood all over his shirt, which had been ripped down the middle. Carlos could see the small bloody lines all over his body and he let out a gasp. He carefully sunk to his knees. James just laid there and shut his eyes.<p>

"I-I didn't know you were coming in here."

Carlos held onto the dresser as he stood and let out a small hiccup for a sob.

"I-I need to get M-Mama Knight-"

"no! Please don't!" James flew forward and grabbed Carlos's hand. Carlos stared at him in shock. James's eyes were dead. He looked horrible and his shirt kept getting darker with blood. Carlos sniffed and pulled James to his feet. He set James on the bed and pulled the desk chair over next to him. He hesitated before he pulled James's shirt off. James looked down at Carlos.

Carlos was nibbling on his nails as he stared those rips. He reached behind him and took a tissue where he began wiping the blood off James's body. He shivered and stared at James after the blood had been wiped away.

His eyes traveled from the white and pink scars and lines on his arms to his chest and landing on the cursive bloody words over his heart. He stood and went to the bathroom, where he wet a bath cloth and walked back out. He dabbed and wiped all the blood off.  
>He dropped the towel and covered his mouth as he stated at James's chest. James turned his head away. Carlos gently touched it.<p>

"m-my name?" he stared at the cursive name ripped into his skin. James nodded and bit his lip. He stared down at Carlos.

"I-I- l-lov-"

"don't say it. Please don't." Carlos said. He touched his belly and let out a small hiccup.

"Carlos-"

"it's to soon!" Carlos cried. He pushed a box of band aids into James's hands and stood slowly.

"look...I'm asking Gustavo for some time off. I'm going back to Minnesota for a while...I-I just need to clear my head and think and get this thing settled." he bit his lip and looked at James. James had tears in his eyes but he wiped them away.

"are you sure about this?"

"yes." Carlos nodded.

"have you told anyone else?"

"not yet. I need to get approval from Gustavo."James gripped his chin and sighed. He covered his face and sniffed.

"when are you going to find out whose babies they are?"Carlos sighed and looked down.

"Been doing research. Turns out I can get a DNA test. All I need is DNA from all three of you." James nodded and sighed. He held up the tissue covered in blood. He passed it to Carlos and sighed.

"I hope it helps." Carlos nodded and stood to leave.

"Carlos?"

He turned around to see James pulling his shirt back on. Carlos sighed and walked back, snatching up the razor. He didn't want James to do that again.

"yes James?"

"even if the babies aren't mine..." he gave Carlos a long sad look," I'll be here for you. Ill take care of them like they were mine. I'll always love you."  
>Carlos turned away, a hand on the doorknob. He held back tears and squeezed his eyes shut.<p>

"I don't ask you for anything...just for your love." James said. Carlos opened the door and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gustavo and Kelly stared at Carlos in shock and confusion.

"you mean-" Kelly started.

"YOU DONT KNOW WHO THE FATHER IS?" Gustavo yelled. Carlos held his belly as the baby kicked.

"calm yourself Gustavo, stress isn't good for the baby. It can sometimes cause early pregnancies and miscarriages."

"I DON'T CARE!" Carlos narrowed his eyes at him.

"yelling isn't good either. Look the reason I came to you was because I have to talk to you. First, I looked it up about finding the babies dad with DNA testing, but I need your help with everything. You and Griffin control my bank account, I need you guys to get the money out and help with the court and everything."

Gustavo took his sunglasses off and rubbed his eyes before putting them back on.

"I don't know Carlos." Kelly said. "it's risky, with publicity and all. We already were making plans for a tour and had to cancel it because of your pregnancy. If people find out-"

"I don't care!" Carlos cried. He has hot tears leaking down his face. Kelly swallowed a lump in her throat and Gustavo sighed.

"look I just need to know who's the dad. And then I-" he sighed." I want some time off."

"WHAT!" Gustavo stood and Kelly sighed. She shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"NO WAY DOG NO WAY!"

"Gustavo-"

"I SAID NO!" Carlos sighed and slowly stood. He held his swollen belly and sighed.

"look I'm getting closer to my due date and when the baby comes I don't want it being surrounded by cameras and newspapers. Okay?"

Kelly sighed and stood, jotting something down on her clipboard before turning to Gustavo.

"look Carlos has a point. I say we give him the money for the DNA testing and give him some time off." Gustavo groaned and finally sighed. He looked up at Carlos. Then he reached into his desk and pulled out his phone.

"I'll call Griffin to set up a court DNA testing for your babies and discuss getting you some time off." he pointed at Carlos.

"get some DNA for the court and as soon as it's over well get you on the first plane to Minnesota." Gustavo said. Carlos sighed.

"deal."

Carlos knocked on Daks door, wanting so much to run away as soon as he did. Dak opened the door, his eyes red and bloodshot. He looked sick.

He glared at Carlos.

"what do YOU want?"

Carlos felt his lip tremble but he shook it off and gave Dak a serious look.

"can I come in?"

"No." he answered coldly.

"Dak," Carlos sighed," I wanted to tell you...but I just couldn't okay?"

"you should have told me in the first place, couples don't keep secrets."  
>Carlos wiped his eyes. Man he was crying just way to much.<p>

"they raped me Dak. I couldn't do anything. It wasn't my fault. But look I'm not here for that." he held up a plastic bag and a small vial. Dak stated in confusion.

"I'm doing a DNA test. I need blood, semen, hair, or urine. Take your pick."  
>Dak took the vial and sighed. He let Carlos in and they went to the leaned against the wall, tracing patterns on his belly, when the bathroom door opened and Dak sighed. He gave the vial filled with urine to Carlos. As Carlos was about to leave Dak threw his arms around him and sighed into his shoulder.<p>

"please let them be mine." he murmured into Carlos's shoulder. Carlos hesitated before wrapping his arms around Dak and squeezing. The babies kicked as if to say

"hurry up" and Dak gasped. He put his hands on Carlos's belly.

"their kicking." he whispered excitedly. Carlos smiled before hugging Dak once more and leaving. Carlos had a hard time getting Kendall's DNA, which was semen.

When Carlos had all of the DNA, he marked the vials and sighed, before putting them in an envelope and closing it. He marked the address and sat down slowly with a huff. The babies kicked again. Carlos sighed and stated at the envelope. He hopes he got the results he needed.

(DAY OF COURT DNA RESULTS)

Kendall James and Dak all stood to one side of the court. Logan and Mrs. Knight and Katie sat behind in the benches while Carlos sat to the other side. He was hugging his belly and nibbling on his nails as the judge walked in. She was around her forties, a hard face with wrinkles, and her blonde gray hair was pulled into a thick bun. She wore glasses on her ski-slope nose and her eyes were a hard grey. She looked like professor McGonagall in Harry Potter.  
>She sat down and took her gavel out.<p>

"Case 567." she banged her gavel down.

"this is one of the most...unusual cases I've ever seen. But since of course it is my duty to accommodate cases in this court I will of course deal with it."

She looked down at the case and looked to a struggling pregnant Carlos who was attempting to stand. Eventually Dak ran over and helped him up before he went and stood back in his place. Carlos stood and nodded at the judge, before placing his hands on his belly.

The judge nodded back and she picked up her case file.

"a Mr. Carlos Garcia?" he nodded and her eyes went to his swollen belly.

"I see...hmm the test results are back...it seems that a Mr. Knight has no results for your child."

"children." he corrected.

"children, pardon me." Kendall sat down, his eyes wide in shock. The babies weren't his?

"it seems..." the judges eyes were opened wide in shock and she looked up at Carlos. Carlos swallowed the thick lump in his throat and stated at the judge. She rubbed her forehead and then took her glasses off. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"very...very unusual.." she murmured.

"your honor?" Carlos said. He glanced at James and Dak who looked confused.

"it seems...,"she sighed," the test results have discovered that your babies don't belong to just one individual."  
>Carlos didn't get it.<p>

"wait wh-what?" The judge sighed and stood.

"Mr. Garcia it seems one of your child belongs to one of these men while the other belongs to the other one." Carlos swallowed and sat down.

"you mean each of them," he looked at James and Dak,"have a kid?" he squeaked. The judge nodded and Carlos stared in shock at his belly. Next thing everyone knew Carlos was standing and walking from the room. Dark and James stared at each other in shock. The judge sighed and banged her gavel.

"case dismissed."

Once Carlos was outside, he hugged his belly and bent over where he threw up a little on the sidewalk. A lot of people around him groaned in disapproval and walked away. Carlos sniffed and wiped his lips. Was it possible? Did he really have two kids with two different fathers?

He needed food. He decided to walk down the sidewalk until he came to a food stand or something, which he did. He bought a hot dog with tons of toppings and sprinkled sugar on it before sitting down on a bench and biting into it.

He sighed happily, it tasted good. He needed some peace from all the crap going on. He decided he should call Gustavo. He pulled his phone out and dialed his number.

"WHAT do you WANT!"

"I just got out of court."

"so?"

"Gustavo...I want you to hold up your end of the deal."

"fine."

"get me on the first plane back to Minnesota. Call me when you got the ticket." he shut his phone and took off back to the Palm Woods. He felt his babies kick again and sighed.****

**A/N  
>HOW DID I DO? BTW IM SORRY IF I GOT THE COURT PART WRONG! ANYWAYS HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!<br>R&R!**

**PEACE AND LOVE AND ALL THOSE GREAT THINGS!  
>FALLENANGELQUEEN!<strong>


	18. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 18

Carlos stared out the airplane window. He got a window seat, thank god. He was heading back to Minnesota for a while, for a break. He decided he might even stay in Minnesota long enough to have the babies.

He had worn a jacket to cover his belly and brought a winter jacket for when he got off the plane. He had about two hours until the plane landed, so he pulled his phone out and checked it. He had a message. He sighed when he saw it was from James' phone.

"Carlos." Carlos sighed and quieted down as James continued speaking.

"Carlos. Carlos oh god Carlos please come back. Please we can figure something out please." Carlos sighed and deleted the message before settling back into his seat.

James stared at his phone, tears dribbling down his face. Mama knight and Katie were sitting beside each other on the couch. Dak was walking back and forth, biting his knuckle and a worried expression on his face.

Kendall and Logan were sitting at the bar. But Logan didn't seem very comfortable near him.

"I can't believe you didn't tell anyone!" Dak cried at James. James let out a few more tears and hung his head.

"I didn't know he would leave without telling us!"

"god.." Dak ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"look he only went back for a break and to probably have the baby. So I think we need to give him some space." James said.

"space? You're worried about that? I'm worried about my kid!"

"I have a kid to ya know." James glared at Dak, who glared back.

"look I want to know what we're going to do about this."

"so do I! But look listen to me, I've known Carlos a long time, and when he's in trouble he needs some space and needs to think about it okay?" James said. He stared at Dak for a moment and sighed.

"look, give Carlos a few weeks maybe a month or two. Okay? This is the hardest thing he's ever gone through. I'm sure he needs to think about it. He'll hopefully think something out."

Dak inhaled and exhaled slowly. He stopped and sat down before nodding.

"okay. I think you're right. At least I HOPE you're right." Dak said.

Carlos let out a small squeak as the babies kicked when the plane landed. He let out a small scream when he surged forward and he grabbed his belly. Everyone stared at him. He let out a small sigh and stood up real fast and hurried off the plane. He hurried to the bag turnaround and searched for his suitcase, pulling his winter jacket on, before anyone saw his belly.

He saw his bag coming and tried to grab it but people got in the way. He couldn't reach his bags.  
>His belly was in the way and he stepped back before anyone accidentally hit him. He sighed as he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.<p>

"hola amigo!" he looked up, startled and let out a small sigh when he saw his dad grinning at him. He stood and wrapped his arms around his dad.

"Papi."

"how is my little Carlitos doing?" he pushed his son back to get a better look at him. Carlos shook his head.

"not very well."

His dads eyes went to his small son's belly.

"what about-"

"can we please not talk about it here?" Carlos pleaded with puppy dog eyes. His dad chuckled and nodded before leaning over and scooping up the suitcases. He used his strong muscular arms to pick up Carlos's big suitcases. They nodded at each other and walked out to his father's car where they climbed in, blowing in their hands. It was October and already snowing. They were both already freezing from walking to the car.

"you're mom has a surprise for you when we get home." Carlos smiled. He could always rely on his parents.

Carlos and his dad got home sooner then his mom expected. She pulled on her jacket and hurried outside to throw her arms around her baby...and his babies too. She felt that baby bump underneath her jacket and smiled as she leaned back to look at her son. She cupped his cheek and smiled.

"my little Carlitos is gonna be a daddy."

"I missed you Mama."

"I did too." she hugged her son again and led him inside. His dad carried his suitcases in and set them down. He stood behind his son as his mom slowly helped him upstairs, taking each step slowly, fearful of falling. When they reached the top, Carlos let out a small breath of exhaustion. It seemed to be getting harder to move nowadays.

His mom smiled and motioned towards their second guest bedroom.

"we have something for you." she smiled and motioned toward the bedroom. Carlos walked slowly down the hallway and held his breath as he opened the door. He gasped and covered his breath as he walked in.

His parents had painted the room yellow and had bought two separate cribs. The room was styled in Winnie the Pooh. His lip trembled and he noticed there was a rocking chair in there to. And a baby's swing was squeezed into the corner.

"the baby changing station is in the bathroom. And there is baby clothes in the closet and dresser. There's clothes for girls and boys, you can sell whatever you don't need later."

He turned, tears in his eyes and his hand covering his mouth. His parents were leaning in the doorway. He darted to them and hugged them, crying into their shoulders. They wrapped their arms around their only son and smiled at each other.

"Don't worry my Carlitos. Mommy and Papi are here."

**A/N  
>Awww Carlos went back to his parents how sweet!<strong> 


	19. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 19

**OKAY GUYS THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA ABOUT KENDALL AND LOGAN! ENJOY!**

Logan glared at the ground. Even though it'd been a few days since the court ,his heart still ached. He felt nothing for Kendall anymore except hatred. It practically seeped from his pores.

"logie?"Logan looked up from the ground and glared at Kendall. He had a sad face on as he sat down next to Logan. Logan turned away madly and crossed his arms.

"Logie-"

"Don't call me that." Logan said coldly.

Kendall sighed and let out a small hiccup. He reached over and gently touched Logan's arm. Logan yanked his arm away and scooted as far away as he could. Kendall tried again and ended up having Logan turn around and smacking him across the face. Kendall leaned back in shock. He put a hand to his face and winced at the burning feeling.

"Logie-""I told you not to call me that." Logan said coldly.

"please let me explain-"

"No, I'm pretty sure you're actions explained enough."Kendall lowered his head, feeling Logan's eyes burning the back of his head. Logan began walking away from Kendall, but Kendall ran after him catching up quickly.

He stood in front of Logan."please Logan-I-I can explain!"

Logan started walking the other direction, trying to get away as fast as he could. To no advantage. Kendall's long legs kept Logan from going anywhere. He stomped the ground and glared at Kendall.

"leave me alone!"

"not until you let me explain."Logan scoffed and turned away for Kendall to yank him back by the shoulder.

Logan swatted his hand away and glared. He finally gave in and crossed his arms."fine. Explain."

Kendall looked around at the park."can we go somewhere more private?"

"no."

Kendall sighed at how Logan was being so cold and grabbed his hand. He dragged Logan to a bench and sat them down. Logan yanked his hand away again. Kendall exhaled, keeping his cool.

"look I don't know what it was or what happened but-"

"you cheated on me with Carlos!" he shook his head.

"Carlos wasn't a part of it. I-i..." he looked away.

"what? What is it?" Logan said

."Carlos...I forced him to do it."

Logan turned and stared at Kendall in shock."y-you raped him?"

Kendall sighed. "I don't know what happened. One second I'm sitting in the living room and the next I was on top of him." kendall hung his head as Logan made a gasping sound.

"h-how could-could y-you my best friend-"

"I-I don't know." tears were in his eyes now but he rubbed them away."I wasn't thinking."

"so..." Logan looked at him. His eyes threatened to spill and his cheeks were red."so everything we did, everything you said, was fake?"

Kendall swallowed the thick lump in his throat. "no I mean...I don't know."

Kendall shook his head and Logan leaned back on the bench. He put his hands over his mouth and sighed.

"Logan...look I was confused okay?"

Logan shook his head.

"I-I can't trust you Kendall. After what you did...everything you said was false... " Logan shook his head.

Kendall bit his lip."Logan please-"

"Kendall I can't."

"can we at least try slow, start over maybe?"Logan shook his head. He stood up but Kendall grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Logan please-"

"CAN'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD KENDALL!" Kendall leaned back. He was shocked at Logans outburst.

"I don trust you. I don't want you. You're nothing to me. You've taken my heart and ripped it in half." Logan wiped his eyes hurriedly, his whole face red in anger.

"Logan-"

"I don't want to hear it Kendall." and with that said and done, Logan turned and walked out of the car, back to the Palm woods, leaving Kendall sitting there, hot tears going down his face and his thoughts rumbling around in his was miserable.

Carlos was gone and so was the fun, bubbly times. James and Dak, who had started spending time with the BTR boys, lounged around depressingly. Kendall and Logan stayed as far away from each other, well Logan wouldn't do anything anymore. She loved Carlos like a brother, just like all the other boys, but with the happy bubbly Carlos gone there was no point. She feasted and stuffed herself with Fruit Smackers and laid around all boys couldn't record any music without Carlos, but they had to practice their dance moves. They would fall down and finally end up giving up.

When Gustavo sent them back to the Palmwoods they would go home and lay james,it all seemed rainy and gray and depressing since Carlos left. Bright colorful things seemed dull. The happiest songs still sounded depressing. His lucky comb didn't seem to make him happy anymore. Mama Knight couldn't stand seeing everyone so down. She missed Carlos herself but she decided it was for the best that he had left. She stared at everyone, they were all sitting in the living room, tv on, nobody really watching it. They all sat on the couch, heads down, arms crossed. Mama Knight finally sighed and dropped the shirt she was folding. She stood up and walked to the boys. She grabbed them by the front of their shirts and yanked them forward. They all groaned and pulled away, flopping back on the couch.

"guys! Come on! We can't just sit around all day!"

"yes we can." Logan murmured.

"just watch." Kendall Knight attempted again but everyone pulled away and she gave up. She tapped her chin.

"I need to get them out of the house." she thought.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed. Nobody paid attention until the door was opened and Freight Train walked in. They all glanced at him before they were all thrown over his shoulder or dragged from the apartment. Katie sighed and looked at Kendall, who was on Freight Train's other shoulder.

"I see why you guys actually like this." Kendall nodded and sighed.

DaK was being dragged by Freight Train while James and him sat on his left shoulder. Logan and Katie on the right. Mama Knight grabbed her purse and shut the door behind Train dragged them past the park, further until Mama Knight finally piled them into a bus. They all groaned and said nothing until she wanted off. They all piled off and groaned when they saw the carnival she had taken them all turned to climb back onto the bus when Freight Train grabbed them and pulled them back.

"guys your mama is trying to do a nice thing for you. I know all of you are down since your buddy left but cheer up a bit. It's not good to be so down." Freight Train told glanced down at his arm, his sleeve pulling up a bit showing off the bloody bandages.

He pulled his sleeve back down and sighed. He nodded and gave Freight Train and everyone else a smile.

"come on guys. I mean how often do we get to go to a carnival." they all nodded and murmured in agreement.

James sighed and decides to try and forget about Carlos for a watched Logan as they went on almost every ride. He won a Teddy bear and went to go give Logan it, but when he turned back Katie was snuggling the bear. He attempted to sit next to Logan, but Logan scooted away. It's broke Kendall's heart. He desperately wanted to try with Logan again. He wouldn't mess up this time. But Logan just wouldn't give him a they all got back to 2J,they flopped back on the couch, all the fun disappearing when they realized nobody was there to freak out about how fun the carnival was or jump around excitedly from all the sugary finally stood and slunk with his head down to his bedroom. He picked up the frame that held a picture of him and Carlos and hugged it to his chest. He sniffed, realizing how much he really missed Carlos.

He walked to the bathroom, setting the frame on the counter. He picked up a razor from the shower and opened the bandages on his arms. He pulled his shirt off and pressed the razor to his stopped and glanced up at the frame. Carlos smiled back at him. James glanced down at his cuts and sighed. He looked at the razor and then threw it wouldn't want him to do it anymore. And James wanted to change. He wanted Carlos to look at him a completely different way. He picked up all of his razors and tossed them in the trash before pulling his shirt and bandages back on. He sighed and picked up the frame once more, hugging it to his chest.

"James-you-you can't!"

"I have to." James pushed another shirt into his small duffel bag and sighed. He glanced around the room, looking for anything he would need.

Logan stood behind him."what about Gustavo? What about BTR?"

"I'm NOT leaving the band. I-I just need a break."Logan crossed his arms.

"don't try to reason with Carlos, James. He's already made a point by going back to Minnesota."

"I-I'm not gonna reason with him. I just need to see him."Logan kneeled next to James and sighed. He put a hand on James shoulder and rubbed it.

"I know you miss him but going back may not be the best thing."James pushed Logan's hand off his shoulder and turned his head to glare at him.

"how do you know what's best for Carlos or not?"

"well," Logan rubbed his neck, "you don't either."

James signed."I know. But...i just need to see him okay?"

Logan sighed and nodded before he leaned over and hugged James.

"look I hope you'll be okay. And give Carlos a hug for me will ya?"James nodded and hugged Logan back.

He picked up his duffel and turned to walk out,when he turned back and looked at Logan.

"Logan?"

"yeah?" James gave him a small smile.

"talk to Kendall. Give him a chance. Don't let him in to much but give him a chance at least."

James nodded at Logan and left,plane ticket in hand,ready for anything that headed his way.

**A/NOkay I guess. Thanks for reading. Give me some feedback please!I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3 33333FALLENANGELQUEEN**


	20. Chapter 19

Mrs. Garcia slowly climbed the stairs, quietly opening the door to the babies room and peeping in at her son. Carlos had been there nearly two months-he was eight months pregnant by now and his babies were growing. His belly looked like a basketball and Carlos loved to feel them kick. But downside was he had to pee more often and they babies moved, hurting him. The babies usually kicked in places that were tender and it made Carlos groan in pain. It was KILLING him.

Carlos sometimes felt so bad for mothers around the world. But nonetheless, he carried his babies with excitement. And dread. He didn't know who the babies dads were, or what gender they were. He was so excited that his beautiful twins would come into the world soon but...what would everyone think?

Carlos rocked slowly back and forth in his rocking chair, pulling his big headphones off and pressing it to his belly. He felt the babies slowly move as the nice classical music played. He smiled and picked up his pregnancy book. Lately all he did was sit around in his babies room and eat.

"what is my híjo doing?" his mom walked in and smiled, leaning down to peck Carlos on the forehead. He smiled back at his mom.

"the book said that the sound of music makes the babies happy." his mom picked up the headphones and listened.

"classical music?" she frowned. Carlos blushed and shrugged.

"I don't know I guess I didn't want my babies to come out rapping some eminem or something." his mom chuckled.

"I guess that makes sense." his mom smiled and Carlos nodded. His mom sighed and sat down on her son's rocking chair arm.

"hey híjo I have bad news."

"uh-oh"

She nodded.

"I gotta go out of town for a day or two okay?"

Carlos sighed.

"Papi's gone too." his mom nodded.

"I'm sorry Carlitos." she kissed his forehead again.

"it's fine Mami. Go pack I'll be fine." she smiled and nodded before leaving the room. Carlos sighed and picked up his book once more. He felt his babies stress and push against his belly. He groaned and reached down, pressing his hands to his belly.

"were almost there. Just a bit longer."

(meanwhile back in LA)

Dak sighed. He had nothing to do. He missed Carlos so much. He blinked angrily and wiped his small tears away. He sat forward and sighed. He needed to do something to keep his mind off Carlos.

(an hour later)

Dak sat down and sighed. He dragged a slick hand over his forehead and came back with more sweat. He had done everything he could but it wasn't working. He'd exercised, went swimming, went jogging, watched all of his movies and finally ended up cleaning his whole apartment. He vacuumed and wiped his windows, TV, mirrors. He cleaned everything, literally.

But Carlos wouldn't get off his fucking mind. Dak sighed and looked up. He saw something shiny he hadn't noticed earlier. It was in the corner of his room. Dak raised an eyebrow in suspicion and stood, walking over to lean down and swoop down. He picked up the shiny object.

He gasped and covered his mouth.

It was Carlos's bracelet.

Dak stared down at the bracelet and let out an angry sigh.

"Carlos."

A knock came to the door. Logan stood from his seat on the couch. He'd been sitting there for only a few minutes. He opened the door and was surprised when he saw Dak. He felt horrible by only wearing sweatpants.

"oh Dak...hi."

Dak nodded and smiled sadly. Logan glanced down and frowned.

"why-why do you have a suitcase?"

Dak rubbed his neck.

"I'm going to go see Carlos." Logan blinked and his jaw dropped.

"b-but-but-you can't!"

"I-I have to!"

Logan sighed. "it's whatever you think you need to do."

Dak smiled and leaned over to hug Logan. "thanks Logan."

He glanced around."where's Kendall?"  
>Logan sighed. "I don't know."<p>

Dak leaned in and looked around the apartment.

"what about James?"

Logan's eyes widened in horror.

"he went back to Minnesota." he whispered. Dak looked at him.

"what?"

"I couldn't stop him! He said he needed to go see Carlos!"

Dak stared at him.

"how long ago did he leave?"

Logan stared at the ground. "about three hours ago."

Dak stared at him. "I gotta go!" he ran down the hallway and Logan watched.

He sighed and shut the door. Kendall walked out of their bedroom, sex hair and sweat pants, a smile on his face. Logan sighed and sat down. Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan and sighed into his warm skin.

"I'm so glad we talked logie."

Logan put his face in his hands. Carlos and James and Dak were gone. He'd just had sex with Kendall. Could it get any worse?

Kendall turned him around and pulled his hands from his face. He kissed Logan on the nose.

"Logan." Logan didn't want to but he looked at Kendall with tears.

"k-Kendall can we slow t-this down just a bit?" Kendall nodded and pulled Logan back into his embrace.

"I will do right by you Logan. What I did was stupid and so fucking moronic I felt like beating myself up every day. I'll do anything for you." Logan looked up to see Kendalls eyes. They were bright and full of honesty.

"okay. But first I need you to do something for me."

Kendall nodded. "what is it?"

"go online and buy us tickets to Minnesota. Were going after those two."

Carlos sighed and lazily opened his eyes. He was alone. He stood from his bed and slowly walked downstairs, holding the railing with one hand and his stomach with the other. The babies pushed and kicked, making Carlos groan. He had to sit down for a few minutes before attempting to get to the fridge again. He got himself a bowl of cereal but before he took a bite he dropped the spoon and let out a cry.

A large shot of pain flashed through his body. He grabbed his belly, squeezing his fingers against his belly as another shot went through his body. Sweat dribbled down his brow and his body started shaking. He sat still, not moving until the tremors stopped. The pain stopped and he let out a small sigh of relief. He looked down at his soggy cereal.  
>It didn't seem very appetizing. He flushed it down the toilet and went and sat in the living room. He turned on the Tv and thought about changing his sweaty T-shirt but the thought of walking upstairs practically killed him. He let out a sigh and leaned back in the soft couch cushions.<p>

But as he settled and turned on Spongebob Squarepants the pain began again. It lasted longer and the tremors afterward were horrible.  
>He gripped his stomach. Oh god the babies were moving around a lot. They felt excited or something but he all knew at the moment was he couldn't stand the pain. He went to move and screamed.<br>The pain lasted longer. It hurt so bad. He screamed and finally let out a few cool tears. They slid down against his hot cheeks and he gave a small sigh when the pain stopped.

He tried to stand and ended up groaning in pain. He didn't know what was up. He felt the babies stress and move against his lower abdomen. He grabbed it and let out a cry. Oh man it hurt.

The doorbell rang and Carlos let out a whimper. He stood up and grabbed his belly as he slowly walked to the door, keeping his legs spread wide so his knees wouldn't buckle. He opened the door and stared in shock.

"J-James?" James smiled and Carlos let out a heavy exhale. He tried to shut the door only for James to shove his foot in the door.

"Carlos please can we talk?"

"N-no J-James go away!" James sighed and stuck his head through the door crack.

"please Carlos. I swear please-"

"I came here-"he groaned as the babies moved again, "to get away from all of you!"

James face showed nothing but sadness.

"please I flew up here to talk to you. I wanna be here for when the babies come to."

Carlos felt sweat dribbling down his body everywhere,his stomach and lower body burned.

"oh god this isnt happening." he thought.

"I-don't care." he grit his teeth and shoved himself against the door.

"Carlos-"

"leave me alone James!" and with that he gave a final shove and James jumped back as the door almost shut on his face and foot. James sighed angrily. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Carlos!"

Silence.

James yelled at the door again.

"I know you can hear me Carlos!" he sighed when he was still given the silent treatment. He let out a small exhale.

"Carlos...please. I need to talk to you. Please we need to discuss this!" he tried in a calmer but more pleading tone. It didn't work. He blinked and let tears fall.

"Carlos...i-I'm gonna be at my home okay? Just stop by later I guess." he turned to leave when he heard a small scream from inside the house. He darted over and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. He took a few steps back and ran, throwing his shoulder into the door.

The door flew open, a few pieces of wood and rubber coming with it.  
>Carlos was folded over in half, holding his belly. Screams echoed from his mouth and he was holding his belly. Sweat covered his body.<p>

He shuddered and suddenly there was a puddle beneath Carlos and he was crying. He slowly sat down, holding his swollen belly. He cried and cried, tears streaming down his red face.

"oh god-"

"J-James-help me!" he cried and lurched in pain. He grabbed his belly as James races over and slowly bent down.

"Carlos are you in labor?"

Carlos nodded and cried,holding his belly.

"it hurts so bad!"

James put his arms underneath Carlos

"I gotta raise you okay? I'm going to pick you up really slowly."

Carlos nodded as James picked him up,but he sobbed and whimpered when he did. He couldn't stand,his knees buckled underneath him,but James held him up with his muscular arms. He picked him up and cradled him.

"Carlos?"

Carlos cried. "j-just take me to the hospital."

"Carlos-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! JUST TAKE ME TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL!" James flinched with hurt at Carlos's words and carried him,trying to get him into the car as fast as he could without hurting him.

Once they were strapped in,James put his foot almost all the way down. They were almost speeding on the way to the hospital.  
>Carlos screamed and cried,holding onto the safety handle as his back stretched and he cried. James leaned over,eyes on the road,and he tried to hold Carlos's hand. Carlos pulled away and James sighed.<p>

"hang on were almost there."

**ME-Mwahahahahaha!**  
><strong>IRISH-dude...<strong>  
><strong>ME-what?<strong>  
><strong>ALEXIS- you're horrible.<strong>  
><strong>ME-NO! IM a GENIUS!<strong>  
><strong>IRISH &amp; ALEXIS ROLL EYES.<strong>  
><strong>ME-ok so Carlos is having the babies-<strong>  
><strong>CARLOS-WOAH WAIT WHAT?<strong>  
><strong>ME-yeah ur water broke.<strong>  
><strong>JAMES-IM GONNA BE A DAD!<strong>  
><strong>DAK-SO AM I!<strong>  
><strong>(James glares)<strong>  
><strong>James-fuck off.<strong>  
><strong>(Dak glares back)<strong>  
><strong>Dak-how about you?<strong>  
><strong>(Carlos crosses arms and rolls eyes. Irish Alexis and I laugh)<strong>  
><strong>Carlos-guys!<strong>  
><strong>James&amp;dak- what?<strong>  
><strong>(Carlos points at his wet pants)<strong>  
><strong>Carlos-babies? Labor? Pregnancy? Water is broken? Duh!<strong>  
><strong>James and Dak run to Carlos.<strong>  
><strong>(Alexis looks at me)<strong>  
><strong>Alexis-you know what?<strong>  
><strong>Me-what?<strong>  
><strong>Aleixs-maybe u truly are a genius.<strong>  
><strong>(I give a smug look)<strong>  
><strong>Me-I know.<strong>  
><strong>Irish-don't rub it in Da Ze<strong>  
><strong>Me-sorry.<strong>

**WOAH MENTAL MOMENT HAHAHAHAHA **  
><strong>TO BE CONTINUED I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED MY SUCKY CHAPTER! PLZ R&amp;R!<strong>


	21. Chapter 20

ATPISLY CH21

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

James flinched and shut the hood of his car. It had broken down on a highway and Carlos was sitting in the front seat, screaming at James because the babies were coming. James knew Carlos couldn't help it, he could see his latino was in a lot of pain. He knew Carlos hated him, and James understood that, but he needed to at least talk to the boy.

James walked back to the passenger side and opened the door. Carlos had his legs bent and his feet placed on the dashboard. He was gripping the safety handle and his belly. He was screaming and his head was thrown back.

"Carlos calm down-"

"YOU DICK!"

"-okay I'll have the car working-"

"MOTHER-FUCKER!"

"-just give me a minute."

Carlos leaned over quickly and grabbed James by the front collar. He pulled him close and glared at him, teeth clenched and sweat dribbling down his head.

"Shut. Up. And. Call.A .Fucking. Ambulance!" he cried and let go of James as he grabbed his stomach again. James scurried away and ran to his side of the car, flinging open the door and snatching up his phone. He dialed in 911 and told them the situation. A feel minutes later, Carlos was being moved into an ambulance. He screamed and kicked in pain, his soggy wet sweatpants flinging bits of liquid. James climbed in next to him really quickly and tried holding his hand,but Carlos kept pulling his arm away. He glared at James.

"I don't need you here." he said with clenched teeth. James sighed sadly.

"I'm not leaving. I need to see my baby."

Carlos threw his head back and gave a groan of anger. He was in so much pain. Tears dribbled from his eyes and he began sobbing, hot tears going down his face. His stomach hurt and the babies wouldn't stop moving around, squirming and Carlos could only describe it as if someone had put coals and glass in his stomach and started shaking his body around.

He couldn't stop shaking and he began sobbing and screaming harder as the paramedics tried calming him down. Suddenly a large contraction came and his body jerked in pain. He felt a hand slide into his and this time he didn't pull away-he squeezed James's hand.

The paramedics pulled him into the hospital quickly, running down hallways and past people. They pulled him into a hospital room, where he was forced to change into a hospital gown and get in a bed. He held his belly and sobbed as James ran in. He darted to Carlos's bedside and leaned down.

"Shh it's okay."

Carlos squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want anything to do with James or Dak or anybody anymore. He just wanted to get these babies out and spend the rest of his life taking care of them in Minnesota.

"I don't need you here."

"I need to be here."

"No you don't!" Carlos cried.

"Yes...not for you though." Carlos looked at James in surprise. He had a grim face on.

"I'm here for my baby."

"So am I."

They both turned in shock to see Dak standing in the doorway. Carlos groaned and turned away from them both. James stood and stared long and hard at Dak.

"You need to leave."

"No, I think you do." Dak narrowed his eyes at James.

"Why? I've driven him here, what have YOU done?"

Dak sneered at James and finally pushed past him to get to Carlos.

"Carlos please I'm here to help you." he tried to hold Carlos's hand but Carlos yanked his hand away. He held his belly and stared down.

"Just go get the doctor."

Dak nodded and ran out of the room, James following but once they got into the hall James had Dak against the wall, their noses touching as he fisted the front of Dak's shirt. His eyes were filled with fury.

"He was doing perfectly fine until you came here." he hissed.

"It didn't seem so. Besides he belongs with me, not you."

James pulled Dak forward before pushing him back,making his head bounce against the wall.

"Why is that?"

Dak narrowed his eyes at him.

"I didn't kill his first baby. Besides who did he come to afterwards?"

James inhaled deeply and stared at Dak. Dak was right. But he was messed up back then-he was different now. He thought and changed himself.

Dak smirked and pushed James off him. James stumbled back, head down, tears hiding behind his eyes. Dak shook his head.

"He loves me James. He'll never love you. I mean, look at what you've done so far-you've beaten him up, raped him, twice may I mention, and killed his baby. You've lost his trust. So just leave before you get your hopes up." and with that Dak walked down the hall in search for Carlos's doctor.

James slowly turned and trudged back to Carlos's room.

Carlos stared in shock. He had heard and seen what James and Dan just did. And his heart couldn't help but hurt a little. Dak had never been so cruel! And James...James had hurt him...but Carlos watched as James trudged back into the room. He sat down and looked up slowly at Carlos.

"You okay?"

Carlos nodded and ran his hands down his belly.

"The contractions stopped for a minute and so did the tremors."

James nodded and sniffed. He stared at Carlos's belly before he broke. He leaned over and put his head on Carlos's arm, sobbing deep into the sheets.

"I-I messed up s-so b-bad Carlos! I-I-I-I can't s-stand it! I fucked it all up." Carlos sighed and gently rabbis fingers through his friends hair.

James body wracked with sobs. Carlos felt so bad for his friend.

"James?"

James sniffed and looked up,tears and snot running down his face.

"Why do you think you did it?"

James shrugged.

"I don't know."

Carlos sighed and James ran a hand across his face, smearing the snot and tears a little. He sighed and laid his head back down. He didn't know if this was the best time.

Oh hell, if he did get it out now he never would. He shut his eyes.

"Carlos do you remember my dad?" Carlos sighed and nodded. He remembered the cold and mean Mr. Diamond.

"When I was little...I saw him hit my mom. All the time. One day he saw me and told me,'never let anyone take advantage of you. Always make sure things go YOUR way.' I didn't understand until later on what he meant."

Carlos looked at James in shock.

"That's why I did it."

Carlos swallowed the lump in his throat and sighed. A pain went through his belly and he groaned. James slid his hand gently into Carlos's, waiting for permission to hold his hand. Carlos squeezed his hand and whimpered.

Carlos had been in labor for nearly eight hours. Nurses were checking up on him but not saying anything and the doctor didn't come. Dak sat, legs crossed, one side of Carlos while James was on the other. They were holding both of his hands and were watching as the little Latino breathed hard, groaning and crying as the babies continued to move. Be finally flopped his sweaty head back and let out a sigh of relief and so did the two other boys as Carlos loosened his hard grip on their hands. The contractions were coming more often and his whole body was burning.

"James?" he whimpered and turned to look at the pretty boy.

"Can you go look for a doctor?" James nodded and stood, turning to give Dak a hard glare before disappearing down the hall.

Dak turned to Carlos and gave him a small smile.

"It's gonna be okay."  
>Carlos looked at Dak and narrowed his eyes.<br>"Really? 'Cuz I don't see YOU sitting in my position!" he screamed a little as the babies moved again. Dak sighed and held Carlos's hand in both of his.

"Carlos look I want you to come back. I'll do anything for you. Come on, I've even been looking at bigger apartments." Carlos scoffed and tuned away.

"Carlos please you belong with me." Carlos felt Dak tuck something into his hand and when he looked down be realized it was his bracelet, the one Dak gave him and he lost. He stared at it before turning away and letting two small silent tears roll down his face.

"At least think about it...I'd be better for you then James ,Carlos."

Carlos squeezed his eyes shut and sighed.

"I need time to think Dak." Carlos glances over to see Dak frowning. He sighed and gently shook his head. A contraction went through him and he began crying again. He gripped his belly and groaned when the door opened and James came in. A doctor was following him. Carlos sighed but then his eyes popped open at the sight of the doctor.

She smiled at him and nodded before walking over and checking him.  
>"yeah I got called about you. Nobody knew what to do so they called me and I flew up here as fast as I could." Carlos's lip trembled and he sniffed.<p>

"Thank you so much. But why?"

She smiled.

"And get to miss a chance at a male giving birth? No way." she smiled and walked to the end of the bed where she I stricter him to raise his legs and bend his knees as she pulled the blanket away. She gently held his thigh and sighed as she examined him.

"Um... Dr. Long?" she poked her head up.

"Yes?"

Carlos face was red and she could tell he was in pain.

"I wanted a C-section done. Why are you-"

She shook her head.

"Sorry Carlos. You're nearly dilated enough. You're going to have to push." Carlos's jaw dropped and he threw his head back. He stared at James, blinking his tears away. James sighed and wiped them away with his thumb.

"If I had gotten up here in time maybe we could have scheduled one but there's no possible way now."

Carlos shut his eyes.

"How bad is it going to hurt?"

It was silent for a moment.

"Very badly."

Carlos hung his head.

James and Carlos stared at each other, their eyes sinking into each other. Dak had left for a drink and when he did James took his chance. He held Carlos's hand, the crying Latino in so much pain. He kept blinking and grunting, holding his belly, his legs shaking underneath the sheets as the babies moved around even more and he contractions got worse.

Suddenly Carlos felt an urge to push and he snapped,his whole body jerked and he let out a scream as the burning pain seared through him. James was up and running out the door, grabbing as fast as he could, his long legs carrying him far. She understood immediately and they raced down the hall, Dak suddenly appearing out of nowhere and running with them.  
>Them and a few nurses got into the room, Carlos screaming and gripping the bed sheets.<p>

"Help! S-Something's coming!" he cried. immediately dragged a small stool,pulling on a mask and gloves as the other nurses pulled some on. They injected Carlos with something and he stopped screaming, but he still cried.

"I-It hu-hurts so b-badly." he cried softly. Dak and James knelt on either side of him,one of his hands in theirs. The doctors adjusted his legs,so they were on two small things. They held his legs open wide and Carlos felt the burning. He sobbed and cried, turning to tuck his head in James's shoulder.

"Okay, Carlos when the next contraction hits I need you to give me a big push okay?" Carlos nodded and waited a moment. When it hit him, it was big and he screamed loud. He pushed and urged the baby to come out but nothing happened.

Carlos groaned and threw his head back, sobbing.

"P-Please come out."

"Push Carlos." the next contraction came and Carlos leaned forward a bit, screaming loudly as he felt something move down and then he got the burning feeling of being stretched. Oh man it was big.

"Push."

"AHHHHH!" he leaned forward and screamed as the baby slid out a bit more.

"Okay Carlos, the crown is exposed, a few more pushes and it's out okay?"

Carlos nodded and when the next contraction hit he screamed and pushed with all his might, squeezing Dak and James's hands. He felt it slide out a bit faster.

"Shoulders are out."

Carlos panted, out of breath. His hair was matted to his head and he felt like he was going to pass out. His eyelids were heavy-he probably was.

"Come on. Stay awake the babies need you." James whispered gently as if he read his mind. Carlos nodded and with probably the last ounce of strength he screamed and the baby slid out into the doctor's arms. A large cry went through the room and Carlos smiled when the nurse went,

"It's a boy!"

"What a good pair of lungs." Dak chuckled. Carlos groaned and put his head on his pillow as he pushed the afterbirth out. James squeezed his hand a bit and smiled when they cut the cord.

"Carlos come on. You can do it."

Carlos slowly nodded, his eyes heavy as he looked down at the doctor, her hands covered in blood. She smiled behind her mask.

"Come on Carlos, you're almost done. Since you're stretched quite a bit I'm pretty sure this time will be a bit better." Carlos nodded and looked away before he got sick from looking at the blood.

He felt the other baby moving down and be whimpered as it did. The crown of the baby slid into view easily but the baby got stuck around it's shoulders. Carlos screamed and cried, squeezing Dak and James's hands until both boy were sure THEY'D pass out.

Then the baby slid out and fell into the doctors arms. Carlos sobbed and cried in pain as a small stream of blood dribbled from his stretched hole but he didn't care. The nurse smiled at him and cut the second umbilical cord.

"It's a girl."

Carlos smiled and the happiness went away as the nurse's next cry came with a horrible item.

"Oh geez, she's not breathing!" Carlos flew forward, sitting up as he stared at the baby, his whole body numbing in pain. The doctor began patting the baby's belly, the baby laying still until finally the doctor hurried her to the sink and drizzles cold water on her head.

A small cry emitted from her lips and her eye opened a little. Carlos felt tears dribbling when he heard her small cry and he tucked his face into James's shoulder again, sobbing.

"Oh s-she's alive," he hiccuped, "She's alive."

The nurses washed the little small babies off, wrapping them up and carried both to Carlos.

"We'll let you hold them but then we have to take care of you okay?" Carlos nodded and let go of James and Dak, reaching for his babies. He looked down at his little baby girl and boy. The boys hair was a light nutmeg brown, like Dak's and the girls hair was jet black. Their skin was pink and a bit pale, but Carlos knew it would take a few days for everything to settle.

The little girl opened her eyes a little bit, yawned and closed them. Carlos chuckled and sniffed. He leaned close and kissed his babies on their head.

"God I can't believe you're here." he whispered. But suddenly the babies were being taken and he was being forced to lay down. He watched, with joyful and sad tears as his babies were carried. The moment they were in the hall they started crying. Carlos closed his eyes and focused on the doctor beneath him.

"Yeah you ripped a little. I'll patch you up and we'll clean you up and then you can rest."

But Carlos just stared out the door, hoping for his babies to come back to him.

James stood with his head against the door frame. They had cleaned Carlos up and now he was sleeping, his hair sticking to his forehead. He looked horrible. He had bags under his eyes and he was pale.

"Probably from all that labor." he thought. It was true. It looked and sounded painful and James was glad he never had to deal with it. There was a small vibrating and he pulled his phone out to see it was Logan. He quickly answered it and walked down the hall, not wanting to wake up Carlos.

"Hello?"

"James?"

"Yeah Logan what's up?"

"Oh my god where are you guys? You're not at home or nothing and I've been trying to call you for hours!"

James pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"We're at the hospital."

"Oh god is Carlos okay?"

"Yeah he went into labor."

Logan gave a small squeak of happiness.

"Oh my gosh-oh my gosh! What do they look like? What gender are they?"  
>James chuckled.<p>

"A boy and a girl. One had brown hair and the other had black."

There was a rustling and Kendall's voice popped up.

"Where are they-the hospital-why?-Carlos went in labor-"

"Guys."

"OH MY GOD! He had the babies?"

James chuckled when he ears Kendall and Logan exclaiming about the babies.

"Guys, look we're at the hospital. I got to go okay?"

"Ok we'll be there soon."

The phone line cut and James smiled as he walked back to Carlos's room.

Dak sat bent over, hands pressed together. The nurses were going to bring the babies back and the had to decide on who's baby was whose.

"Look guys we'll figure it out okay?" Carlos said.

James glared at Dak from the doorway and then glanced at Carlos. He nodded and sighed.

"But how?"

"I can help." they all looked to sitting in the corner. She smiled at all of them and stood. She was holding something and when she motioned to James for him to lift his hand, she presses it and clipped it.

"Ow!" James glared at the doctor but she went to the counter and held up a microscope. She placed his blood on the slide and smiled as she looked at it.

"Look, all I'm going to do is see the blood types and whichever babies blood matches James's blood,that's his baby. It's simple."

"And what if they don't have my blood?"

He stood forward and looked at her. She smiled again. James obviously thought her smiles were fake.

"That's why we have wonderful things called labs in hospitals now." she said sarcastically. She looked at Carlos and smiled.

"Have you decided on names honey?"

Carlos nodded and glanced from James to Dak as the babies were brought into the room. They were all anxious as the doctor stuck a small needle into the baby girl's arm. She squirmed and let out a cry and all the boys flinched.

It was one of the worst things to hear-a newborn in pain.

The doctor picked up the small slide and the needle.  
>"I'll be back when I have the test results." and she left.<p>

The nurses slowly brought the babies to Carlos, who took them eagerly. He cuddled his baby girl and kissed the small band-aid on her arm. He hugged them close, his baby boy opening his eye to expose his little eye. Carlos peeped in and sighed. His eyes hadn't changed yet.

He gently pressed his cheek to their covered heads and inhaled. It was nice to know they were finally here. They smelled good too. When Carlos looked up Dak and James were next to him.

"Is it okay if we can hold them?"

'What if they hold the wrong baby?' Carlos thought. He shook his head.

Their faces went sad and they sat back. But James leaned over and held the girl fist. Carlos watched as he held the small hand in his giant one and suddenly the fist opened. The little fingernails were exposed and Carlos smiled as James let her grab his finger. She blinked and yawned.

"She's so adorable." James smiled.

Dak was staring at the boy, before he reached over and gently ran his fingers over his cheek. The boy seemed to smile, but the babies were nearly sleeping, so they didn't do much. Carlos didn't mind-he was way to tired to deal with two crying and squirming babies.

The doctor came back as Carlos and another nurse were feeding the babies, their hungry mouths suckling on the bottle nipples. She smiled and looked at the form and smiled wider. James and Dak stood. They looked horrible-they hadn't left the hospital for nearly a day and a half.

"Okay the results are back. It seems the baby girl is James's baby." she smiled and James and Dak looked at each other. They nodded at each other and then James went to go and finally hold his baby girl.

He took the baby from the nurse and held her close, cuddling her. He felt that feeling he'd been waiting for and smiled.

"I will always love you." he whispered to her rubbed their noses together gently, making the baby gurgle a little. She stared at James with big wide eyes and gave him a smile before blinking heavily. James sniffed and had to sit down, he was so happy. Joyful tears hung in his eyes and when he looked up at Dak, he saw the same reaction from him as he hugged his baby boy.

"Names? Have you guys picked out any names?"

Carlos stared at his baby girl. He hasn't really thought about names.

"Can we have a moment?" the nurse nodded and left. James and Dak stared at each other. Carlos sighed.

"This might be hard."

James shrugged and stared at his baby girl.

"She's so beautiful Carlos, she needs a gorgeous name."

Dak stared at his little boy and gently traced a small visible vein in his cheek.

"Veronica."

James and Carlos stared at Dak in surprise. He looked up and smiled.

"You should call her Veronica Elise. It's a pretty name."

Carlos's eyebrows scrunched together as he thought about it.

"Veronica Elise Diamond?...I like it." he smiled and looked up to see James holding his baby close, whisking her from Carlos quickly. He touched the babies nose ,eyes shining.

"Hey Veronica. Hi...hi Ronny." he smiled.

"Um okay, Veronica it is. But what about-"

"Call him Drake." James said without looking up. Dak stare at the baby for moment and nodded.

"Good, but middle name?"

Carlos let his head fall back in thought.

"Drake Richard Zevon."

Dak thought about it, trying to picture himself calling his baby Drake. It could work.

"So Veronica and Drake?" Carlos looked at the two boys and the nodded in reply. The nurse came in and scribbled down all the information before leaving again. Then Carlos shooed the boys home to get some rest, because he was being released tomorrow. They trudged from the room, James giving a look of horror when he gave Carlos Veronica. When the door shut, Carlos gently put the babies in their cribs next to his bed and sighed.

James or Dak? What would happen with his babies?

He decided to sleep on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me-Awwww BTRobsession-cute scene.

Emeralddragoninlove-yeah I guess so.

Me-you GUESS? THAT WAS EFFING AWESOME

Carlos-why are you making this hard for me?

Me-:)) sorry.

James-make him choose me!

Dak-excuse me I'm better!

They start arguing.

Me-shut up!

James-whhhhhyyy!

Dak-whose he gonna choose?

Me- ;) YOU HAVE TO WAIT!

(everyone else) Damn...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MENTAL MOMENT LOL R&R THANKS SO MUCH!  
>FALLENANGELQUEEN <p>


	22. Chapter 21

Carlos gently slid into the back seat of his car, James and Dak up front.

Carlos laid his hand over the babies car seats, gazing down at the two small forms. Drake was asleep but Veronica was gazing at Carlos. Her eyes were a golden hazel like James's and Carlos thought she was so gorgeous.

Drake was adorable-probably the cutest baby boy ever. His eyes a dark chocolate color, like his own. And they both had pale-ish tan skin. Carlos couldn't get enough. He sunk into the soft seat, his eyes slipping close as the soft hum of the engine lullabied him to sleep.

James glanced in the rearview mirror and smiled when he saw Carlos was sleeping. He focused on driving but it felt awkward, especially with Dak sitting next to him. Dak kept reaching back to hold his baby's hand or coo at him and James was getting annoyed.

He finally turned to him at a red light.

"Will you please stop leaning back there?" he whispered. Dak stared at him.

"Why?" he whispered back.

"Because I don't want you waking Carlos up. Besides Drake's sleeping too."

"Doesn't mean I can't look at him."

"I know but look we're almost there. When we get home then you can mess with him okay?"

Dak sighed but nodded. He slumped in his seat. There was a groaning coming from the back seat and Carlos blinked.

"James?" he said sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

"We're heading back to your house okay? I think Kendall and Logan are waiting for us."

Carlos nodded before snuggling back into the seat and snoring softly. James chuckled at the adorable sight before he turned into Carlos's driveway. He stopped the engine and turned to look at Carlos and the babies. Their eyes were closed and they were sleeping. He smiled before looking at Dak. Dak was smiling to. James sighed.

"Look, I know things aren't great between us...but can we try to be friends? For Carlos's and the babies sake at least?" Dak sighed and scrunched his eyebrows together. He nodded and stuck out his hand. James took it and shook it.

"I'll get Carlos if you can carry the babies in." James got out and went to the other side, opening the door and gently pulling Carlos out, holding him bridal style. He yawned and wrapped his arms around James's neck as Dak lifted the babies gently out of the car. They walked to the front door and opened it,walking into the darkened house when the lights turned on suddenly. The day was gray and rainy and dark outside so Carlos wasn't used to the brightness. He blinked and looked around as everyone smiled and said,"surprise!"

Dak shushed them and held the babies up, but he couldn't let the smile go away. James set Carlos down for everyone to hug him. Carlos blinked sleepily-he was still groggy but when he wiped his eyes he realized who was all there-Mama Knight, Katie, Kendall, Logan, his mom and dad, and Gustavo and Kelly. His parents hugged him tight and his mom cooed and ahh-Ed at the babies. They set the carriers down and took the babies out, handing Veronica to his mom and Drake to his dad.

Katie squeezed between everyone to look at the babies, gliding her small fingers down Veronica's cheek. Drake started crying and fussed, and his dad glanced up at Carlos.

"He sounds hungry híjo." Carlos sighed. He was so sleepy. But Mama Knight saved him. She smiled and volunteered to make the bottles. Carlos flopped down on his couch and smiled as everyone crowded the babies, except Gustavo. He just crossed his arms and sat in his chair. But Carlos watched as he kept glancing at the babies. James and Dak were feeding both of them,when Carlos got an idea and stood,walking to Dak and whispering something to him. Dak smiled and handed the crying baby to him,making sure to support his head. He walked to Gustavo slowly and held the baby out a bit.

"Do you wanna help feed him?"  
>Gustavo started to shake his head but then he sighed. He took his sunglasses off and stared at the small baby. He hesitated-he didn't want to hurt the little thing. But Carlos sat down next to him and made sure Gustavo held him right. When the small baby burped, signaling he was full, he whimpered and looked up at Gustavo and smiled. Gustavo smiled back before Drake started crying. Gustavo freaked and glanced from Kelly, who was gently bouncing Veronica up and down, to Carlos.<p>

"What did I do?"

"You gotta burp him."

Gustavo stared at the baby.

"What?"

Carlos laughed and picked the small infant up, positioning him on Gustavo's shoulder, making sure to support his head, and showed him how to pat his back.

"maybe you should do it." Gustavo said cautiously. Carlos laughed at how his boss was acting. But Gustavo was stronger then he looked and didn't want to hurt the poor thing. But Carlos agreed to it.

He began to slowly pat and rub Drake's back, listening to the baby crying until-belch- a successful burp was heard. Gustavo gave a happy sigh and bounced the baby up and down before handing him back to Carlos. Mama knight stepped in and giggled.

"I gotta hold 'em!" she cried. Carlos smiled as James handed her Veronica and mama Knight studied her. She pulled the tiny hat off and sighed as she dragged her hand through the baby's thin head of black hair.

"Gosh she's gorgeous." she whispered. She smiled and handed her back before pulling Carlos into a hug, kissing his forehead and then doing the same to James. The babies began crying and Carlos sighed. He was EXTREMELY tired by now and just wanted to crawl into his bed and go to sleep. Everyone understood and decided it was time to leave. Kelly kissed him on the cheek.

"You're gonna be a great father." she nodded at James and Dak and pulled Gustavo out the door, but Gustavo was reluctant to leave the small babies who giggled at him. Kendall said he and Logan were staying with Kendall's mom, so if they needed help just call them. Katie kissed the babies heads once more and left.

Carlos handed his baby girl to his mom, reporting he was going to bed.

"And I'm not waking up until next week." he said as he climbed the stairs and disappeared. held Drake close, listening to his tiny heart beat, tracing tiny circles into his chest. She smiled at her husband.

"I can't believe how beautiful they are." but then she looked up at the two boys slumped on the couch in sleepiness. James had placed Veronica on the couch next to him, placing pillows around her to keep her safe. He slumped against the couch and touched her tiny foot, playing with it before he glanced at the Garcia's. Their faces were serious.

"So," started, "what are you boys going to do?"

Dak sighed and looks at James,before reaching over and gently petting Veronica's hair. Drake gurgled in 's arms, before gently taking the finger she held out to him.

"I don't know. We'll figure something out."

"Well, you better figure it out fast," leaned back, "Cause these babies need their daddies and their family corrected."

James sighed and dragged his hands through his hair. He traced his hand over Veronica's belly, before leaning over and kissing her belly like a silly person, making absurd noises. She gurgled and opened her mouth, lolling her tongue around a bit, staring around the room everywhere. Her eyes were wide and she blinked a few times and suddenly began crying. James picked her up and began rocking her when he felt the wetness on her bottom.

He groaned in disgust and Carlos's parents chuckled.

"Won't worry only a few years of that and you'll be good." James roles his eyes and smiled before standing up to change his baby's diaper. When he was done, he gently bounced her in his arms.

"I don't want to leave her but I need to go home and report to my mom on the babies." he smiled and gently handed his baby to . He sighed and started for the door, his eyes glancing at the stairs. He wished Carlos was up.

"Night." he shut the door and the Garcia's looked at Dak. He had taken Drake and was holding his baby close,grinning like an idiot. He chuckled.

"He smells good. Like baby powder."

smiled but her husband's face was like stone.

"I want you to know you better keep my son happy. He's had enough already."

Dak stopped smiling and nodded.

"I understand sir."

"You better."

"Loud and clear."

"All I'm wondering is," she looked at them, "how is this gonna work?"

Dak shook his head.

"I don't know." 


	23. Chapter 22

Carlos slowly walked down the stairs,his eyes still droopy and shut from sleep. It was only 6 am and Carlos had heard one of the babies crying. They were sleeping downstairs in bassinets, their cribs to big for them to sleep in just yet. He rubbed his eyes with his hand and walked into the kitchen to find Dak standing there, holding Drake, who was gurgling around the bottle nipple. Milk dribbled down his chin.

Carlos chuckled at the sight and wiped his chin before gazing up at Dak. Dak smiled and nodded at the doorway.

"Go back to bed."

Carlos shook his head and reached for Drake.

"Carlos seriously go back to bed."

"I've slept long enough."

Dak and rubbed his eyes before he handed Drake to Carlos. Carlos pulled a chair over and sat down. He watched as Drake slurped the milk.

"Have they kept you up?" he looked up at Dak.

He nodded.

"All night."

Carlos winced.

"I'm really sorry, I'll get them tonight."

Dak shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. You need sleep."

"No I should be helping."

Dak smiled and pulled at his sweatpants a little. He rubbed his eyes again. Anybody could clearly see the bags under his eyes. Carlos sighed. He was tired to. Dak leaned against the counter and watched Carlos burp Drake. He spit up on Carlos, who groaned in disgust but gently wiped it off his son's mouth. He smiled up at Dak, who was biting his lip. Carlos frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Do about what?"

"The babies. James. Me."

"I don't understand." Carlos shook his head and gently rocked Drake.

"What are you going to do? You can't have both me and James, you know."  
>Carlos sighed and nodded.<p>

"Yeah I know...i just don't know what to do."

Dak sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well I hope you chose right Carlos."

And without another word he walked out of the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlos was nearly dead by the end of the day. The babies cried all day and he had changed around 1,000 diapers. He gently flopped down on the couch when-surprise surprise-Veronica started bawling. He groaned and stood, jogging to the other room where Veronica's face was red and her mouth hung open in a large cry. He picked her up gently and rocked her, trying to shush her but it wasn't working. This was it all day. He didn't understand why she wouldn't stop crying and she cried for no reason. He tried for around ten minutes, before he sat down on the couch, holding the baby on his knees. He started to sob a little.

"What is it?"

Veronica continued screaming. He stared down at the baby and felt tears dribble down his cheeks.

"Shhh, please Ronny! Please!"

She wouldn't. He busted down crying, tears flowing. The stress was so much.

"What do you want from me?" he gently screamed. Veronica opened her eyes wide and continued. Carlos felt a headache coming along when the door opened and James flew in.

"Oh god I'm so sorry Carlos I was busy!"

He stared at the crying Carlos and screaming Veronica. He was confused but he gently sunk to his knees in front of Carlos and picked Veronica up. Carlos let him have her and he threw himself down on the pillows, eyes squeezed shut as he bawled.

James rocked his baby back and forth, watching as her eyes opened wide and stared at him, her cries going silent and she laughed when she saw it was her daddy. It was almost as if she recognized him. James smiled and rocked her gently, kissing her nose and cheeks and holding her so close he could feel her heartbeat.

After a while she calmed down enough for James to put her in her crib upstairs, gazing around the room in happiness. It was adorable. He watched her until her eyes gently slipped close and he walked out slowly. He went back downstairs to find Carlos sitting hunched over, head in hands. James sat beside him and smiled as he rubbed his back. Carlos looked up, tear stains on his cheeks. He smiled and wiped his eyes.

"Thanks, I couldn't stop her crying."

"She's my daughter I'm going to help out."

Carlos chuckled.

"She's been doing it all day-I couldn't get her to shut up."

James chuckled and hunched over so he was almost eye level with Carlos.

"Maybe she likes me better then you."

Carlos pushed James playfully and smiled.

"Look, if you needed help you should have called."

Carlos shrugged.

"You were busy."

"Doesn't matter, she's my baby."

"I know...but still."

James looked around real quick.

"Where's Dak? And Drake?"

"Drake's asleep. Dak's out buying groceries."

"What a man." James said sarcastically. Carlos pushed him again.

"He's more man then you'll ever be."

James narrowed his eyes playfully at Carlos.

"You want me to prove it?" James said dangerously low, just playing around.

Carlos chuckled and nodded. Next thing he knew he was on the floor and he was held down by James. He started laughing as James tickled him crazy. He couldn't help it, he almost screamed. He bit his lips and nearly died from laughter.

"Tell me I'm a man!"

Carlos shook his head,laughing loudly. James tickled harder and faster making Carlos shriek in delight.

"Yell me I'm a man!"

"Y-Y-Y-You-your a-a m-m-man!" Carlos laughed loudly. James stopped tickling him but sat on his hips so he wouldn't move. They continued laughing until they came down from their high.

"James?"

"Yea?" he was staring at Carlos. He looked so adorable, his hair matted his cheeks rosy.

"Can you get off me?"

James smirked.

"Beg me too."

Carlos's eyes went big and he shook his head.

"Want me to tickle you again?"

"God no!"

"Then beg."

Carlos groaned.

"Please oh pretty please, James will you get off me?"

"No."

Carlos glare at him playfully. He kicked his legs.

"You're horrible."

"I know."

They both chuckled and this time Carlos couldn't stop staring. James above him, his hair shining and his skin so flawless. One of the babies cried and James went to get up, but Carlos pulled him back down.

"They can wait a moment." and with that he surged forward and kissed James. James was shocked, his eyes going wide,but Carlos wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. James moaned a little and melted into Carlos's soft lips.

They stayed together for a minute, not hearing the door coming unlocked and it opening as Dak walked in.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

They both stopped kissing and looked up in surprise to a very angry Dak Zevon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me-oh shiiiittttt...James is gonna get his ass kicked!  
>James-(whimpers and covers his ass) but my ass is to nice to be kicked.<br>Me-not literally moron.  
>Emeralddragoninlove-don't call my baby a moron!<br>Carlos-uh oh Dak-dude seriously what the fuck is wrong with you?  
>I shrug Me-I'm a mean horrible person Logan-got that right Kendall-oh shush she's expressing herself Me-THANK U KENDALL (teehee he's my baby!)<br>BTTobsession-what's going to happen?  
>Me-idk Carlos-HOW THE HELL DO YOU NOT KNOW!<br>Me-DON'T YELL AT ME! I NEED TIME TO THINK!  
>Dak-whatever...<br>Me-Ok everyone shut up! I need time to think. (looks at Kendall and smirks) wanna help me out?  
>Kendall-gladly.<br>We link arms and walk out.  
>Logan-god their such sluts.<br>Me-I HEARD THAT!  
>Logan-Damn...<br>BTRobsession-WOAH what...wait...huh?  
>EmeraldDragonInLove-I know dude...<br>James-what's going to happen?  
>Me-you'll have to wait!<br>Everyone else (me and kendall r getting it on ;) )  
>Everyone else-Fuck...<br>James stares at Dak with fear.  
>James-help...<p>

LOL MY MENTAL MOMENT!  
>HOPE YA LIKED IT R&amp;R PLZ! <p>


	24. Chapter 23

Dak stood in the doorway, his eyebrows furrowed,his eyes narrowed. He glared at the two bodies entwined in the ground. He had dropped his grocery bags but he didn't give a shit. He watched as the two boys untwined, James hurrying to stand and Carlos stayed sitting on the ground. He stared at Dak in horror. He gently reached for him.

"Dak-"

"Don't. Say. Anything." Dak hissed dangerously. Carlos let out a small sniffle, tears already appearing as Dak walked briskly into the house.

James started backing up, and Carlos let out a small shriek as Dak swung and his fist collided with James's face. James cried out in pain as he fell and Dak lunged on top of him. Dak sat on him and punched him, James's face turning both sides as Dak pummeled him.

Carlos was so shocked he didn't react at first but then he stood and grabbed Dak's shoulders and yanked,trying to pull him off but Dak pushed him away. James's face was starting to become bloody as Dak punched and Carlos cried.

"You bastard!" Dak screamed.

Carlos sank to his knees and began sobbing.

"How dare you fucking touch him! He's MINE!"

Carlos howled and sobbed and when Dak stopped to turn around and stare at Carlos. Carlos froze, scared Dak might come after him next. His face was red with anger but tears streaked his cheeks. He stood and walked to Carlos, looming over the cowering boy. He stared at Carlos for a moment before slapping him across the cheek hard and running out the door.

Mrs. Garcia returned from her shopping soon afterwards to find a puddle of milk from a broken gallon, James laying in the floor, his shirt off and holding it to his face, and her son was sitting on the stairs crying, sobbing hard and the babies were screaming and crying upstairs.

Once she had quieted the babies, she walked downstairs where James had finally passed out. The shirt in his hand was bloody and Carlos was sitting on the couch, his head in hands, still sniffling and choking on sobs. She gave a small sigh and went to go clean the milk up.

Afterwards she gently sat James up, holding him up so he wouldn't fall over. It was hard because the tan boy was always taller and more built but she managed to keep him up and to get a good look at his face. He had cuts from being punched hard across his cheeks and nose. His lip was split and his face was sticky with blood.

She gently laid him back down. Carlos watched her and once she walked from the room he dove to the ground and held James in his arms, the older boys weight pulling Carlos down but he continued holding him. Or u tip his mom came back with a sponge and water. She gently wiped his face and then sprinkled water over his face, watching his eyelids flicker a little and then he groaned and opened his eyes.

Carlos and James both sat on the couch, James holding Carlos's hand in his. Everything was quiet, the only noise was the ticking of the clock. His mother sat down on the love seat and knitted the small booties she planned to give the babies. Carlos went to open his mouth but she held up a finger and he shut it.

"I don't want to know just yet. I need a moment." she breathed in and out deeply, as if she was still registering what happened. Carlos whimpered and tucked his head into James's shoulder, whimpering a bit as he did. James was holding an ice pack to his face, which had begun to sting and swell. He gently rubbed at it and winced in pain.

"Damn.." he muttered.

Mrs. Garcia looked up, putting her knitting down and sighing. She clasped her hands together and pressed her lips to them.

"I knew something like this would happen." she said quietly. Both boys stared at her.

"Me and your father discussed it...we knew something would go wrong with this." her face was grim.

"Look, Carlos you're going through a hard time right now, with the babies and all, but you need to sit down and think about what you're going to do. You need to figure out all of this." and with that, she took her knitting things and walked out of the room. Carlos just gently sobbed into James's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlos hovered over Drake's crib. The baby was gurgling at him but Carlos didn't do anything. He just laid his arms on the side of the crib and put his head on them, bug tears rolling down his face and slipping to land around Drake. Drake stared at him for a moment, then he made a small face and began crying. Carlos sighed and gently pushed the blue pacifier into his mouth, Drake eagerly taking it and sucking hard.  
>His eyes slipped close and then he was sleeping. Carlos sighed and continued downstairs, where James was feeding Veronica. He gave Carlos a small smile but didn't say anything as he gently rocked his baby back and forth in his muscular arms. Carlos sat down and chuckled at James. James looked up.<p>

"What?"

"You look like you're going to crush her."

James gave a dramatic gasp.

"I-would-never!" he gently pulled Veronica close and wiped around her mouth. He chuckled but when he looked back up, Carlos's eyes were downcast, his face long and depressing. James sighed and stood, holding Veronica up to burp her. He sat down by Carlos and gently patted her back, listening for that successful burp. It didn't come so he kept patting.

"Carlos?"

"What?"

"Are...Are you upset at me?"

Carlos looked up at James's sad eyes and hesitated before shaking his head.

"I...I'm not mad. I'm just...confused."

James nodded.

"I understand. Give it time Carlos. You'll figure it out in the end."

They smiled at each other and then James brought Veronica down to look and see why she wasn't burping when he shrieked.

"SHE'S NOT BREATHING!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Dak saw the two boys he ran. He ran as fast and as far as he could before he ended up in a cold park. He wrapped his thick jacket closer around him and let out a "brrr." Tiny snowflakes had started coming down but now heavier ones were coming down. He felt tired as he slowly trudged to a public bench-he felt like he had two tons of depression on his shoulders. He slid onto the bench, curled into a ball and sobbed.

It felt like that image was burned to his mind. James with his body pressed to Carlos's...

Dak suddenly noticed where he was.

"Fuck."

He pulled his cell phone out, not knowing where he was. He dialed Kendall's number and called him, sniffing and trying to make himself sound perfectly fine.

"Hello?"

"Kendall?"

"Hey Dak...why are you crying?"

Damn...Dak sniffed and curled up tighter.

"Look...it...I don't know..they were.." he breaks down and starts sobbing. He hears Kendall say something on the other end but he can't hear him.

"I-I-I b-beat him up...and I-I ran..I don't know where I am.."

"Here, I'll come get you. I'll track your phone with my GPS system."

"Th-Thank you Kendall."

"No problem."

Kendall shut his phone as Logan walked into the living room. He plopped down next to Kendall as he stood up and sighed.

"Wait where are you going?"

Kendall sighed again and kneeled down to look at Logan.

"I need to go find Dak. Some trouble with James and Carlos I guess."

Logan narrowed his eyes at Carlos. Kendall gently held Logan's shoulders.

"You can trust me Logan."

"Can I?"

Kendall nodded. Logan had been weird about Kendall leaving and going places by himself since they'd gotten back together-but Kendall knew better. He wouldn't do that to Logan again. It had just hurt to much. He was gonna do right by Logan.

"Yes. Yes you can Logan."

"Prove it."

Kendall leaned forward,watching Logan lean back a little as Kendall pressed his soft lips to Logan's and kissed him. He pulled away a few seconds later and cupped Logan's cheeks in his hands, squishing his face up so it looked adorable.

"I love you Logie."

Logan's eyes filled and he gently wiped them away.

"I-I'm just scared...you'll do what you did to Carlos to Dak and hurt me again."

Kendall kissed him gently again.

"How could I?"

And with that he stood and grabbed his winter coat and keys, heading out to find Dak. Logan felt his heart swell large. He told him he loved him...

And then his phone rang. Logan glanced down to see it was James. He immediately flipped his phone open.

"Hello?"

Kendall found Dak sooner then he thought and when Dak got in the car, Kendall saw his face was red and wet, tears dribbling down his face. He quickly wiped them away and pulled his seatbelt on. He sat still for a moment, before glancing over at Kendall.

"Aren't we going."

"Not until you explained what happened."

Dak sighed.

"I-I walked in on...Carlos and James...kissing." he whimpered and wiped his right eye in danger of tears again.

"I...I beat James up...I-I didn't mean to...I was just so angry...and then...I left. I ran as far as I could." he pressed his forehead to the cold window and sobbed, clutching his heart.

"It's hurts Kendall."

Kendall sighed sadly for Dak and yanked him over. He gently hugged Dak and Dak sobbed deep into his jacket. Kendall hugged Dak close, as a friend, nothing more and nothing less. When they finally separated Dak gave a small sad smile.

"Thanks Kendall."

Kendall nodded.

"You're welcome." he put the car in gear and drove. After about thirty minutes of snow smacking the windshield and silence,Kendall's phone vibrated. He picked it up and looked at the caller. James. He gently rolled his eyes and answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"O-O-Ohhh g-god K-Kenny..." James sobbed on the other end.

"James?" Kendall asked startled.

"I-It's-it's b-bad."

"Where are you?"

"The hospital. V-Veronica stopped b-breathing."

Kendall nearly slammed into a ditch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MENTAL MOMENT

Me-CLIFFHANGER!  
>EmeraldDragonInLove-yeah a shitty ass one.<br>Me-thanks for the love babe. (rolls eyes)  
>BTRobsession-it was ok.<br>EmeraldDragonInLove-yea I guess so.  
>Me-I don't do good at cliffhangers Carlos-wait what happened?<br>Me-Veronica stopped breathing.  
>(Carlos faints and James runs up and bitchslaps me)<br>Me-WTF?  
>James-you're a cruel person!<br>Me-how?  
>James-you ruined "the face" (jazz hands) and WTF R U DOING TO MY BABY!<br>me-sorry...(coughs) bitch...  
>Dak-seriously...wtf is your problem.<br>Me-(cries) WHY CAN'T I EXPRESS MYSELF!  
>EnmetaldDragonInLove-chill dude...<br>Logan-like seriously...I mean what do you expect from a sucky chapter like this?  
>Me-KENNY!<br>(Kendall pops up)  
>Kendall-what's wrong baby?<br>Me-everyone's being mean to me! (cries)  
>Kendall-(turns to glare at everyone)chill guys the story might get better. Just wait.<br>Myranda-thanks baby.  
>Everyone-Yay!<br>(Carlos sits up and smiles,wiping his eyes)  
>Carlos-thank god.<br>Kendall-I said it MIGHT (Carlos faints again)

LOL WEIRD R&R!  
>BTW NEWS! ABOUT ME! THIS IS SERIOUS STUFF IM NOT KIDDING IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT SERIOUS STUFF DON'T READ THIS!<br>lol ok so my friend leejack has been homeschooled and I haven't spoken to him in forever! I love him to death and he's my sexy bitch...even if he has a MJ nose (actually I love his nose and his hair LOL I LOVE Michael Jackson so yeah im gonna love his nose LOL I'm so weird!) and I texted him the other day...  
>He was kind of a bastard last year but he's really improved...he really sees life differently.<br>(SERIOUS PART) I found out he was suicidal. He told me when he met me...I showed him reasons to live. (cries) it was so sweet. I just can't believe it...but lol I have proof on my iPod that shows this :) I'm just glad he returned from that dark abyss he was in-most people can't come back from that,especially someone with a bad life. I'm just glad I helped him. Oh and yes he does like me. He admitted it and said that's why he was nervous around me last year (lol he didn't seem nervous he seemed bored as hell) I hope I get to see him soon,I miss him so much!  
>Thanks guys!<br>FallenAngelQueen AKA EMS/CHESSCAT.  
>I love you guys. Peace out! <p>


	25. Chapter 24

Dak stood in the doorway, his eyebrows furrowed,his eyes narrowed. He glared at the two bodies entwined in the ground. He had dropped his grocery bags but he didn't give a shit. He watched as the two boys untwined, James hurrying to stand and Carlos stayed sitting on the ground. He stared at Dak in horror. He gently reached for him.

"Dak-"

"Don't. Say. Anything." Dak hissed dangerously. Carlos let out a small sniffle, tears already appearing as Dak walked briskly into the house.

James started backing up, and Carlos let out a small shriek as Dak swung and his fist collided with James's face. James cried out in pain as he fell and Dak lunged on top of him. Dak sat on him and punched him, James's face turning both sides as Dak pummeled him.

Carlos was so shocked he didn't react at first but then he stood and grabbed Dak's shoulders and yanked,trying to pull him off but Dak pushed him away. James's face was starting to become bloody as Dak punched and Carlos cried.

"You bastard!" Dak screamed.

Carlos sank to his knees and began sobbing.

"How dare you fucking touch him! He's MINE!"

Carlos howled and sobbed and when Dak stopped to turn around and stare at Carlos. Carlos froze, scared Dak might come after him next. His face was red with anger but tears streaked his cheeks. He stood and walked to Carlos, looming over the cowering boy. He stared at Carlos for a moment before slapping him across the cheek hard and running out the door.

Mrs. Garcia returned from her shopping soon afterwards to find a puddle of milk from a broken gallon, James laying in the floor, his shirt off and holding it to his face, and her son was sitting on the stairs crying, sobbing hard and the babies were screaming and crying upstairs.

Once she had quieted the babies, she walked downstairs where James had finally passed out. The shirt in his hand was bloody and Carlos was sitting on the couch, his head in hands, still sniffling and choking on sobs. She gave a small sigh and went to go clean the milk up.

Afterwards she gently sat James up, holding him up so he wouldn't fall over. It was hard because the tan boy was always taller and more built but she managed to keep him up and to get a good look at his face. He had cuts from being punched hard across his cheeks and nose. His lip was split and his face was sticky with blood.

She gently laid him back down. Carlos watched her and once she walked from the room he dove to the ground and held James in his arms, the older boys weight pulling Carlos down but he continued holding him. Or u tip his mom came back with a sponge and water. She gently wiped his face and then sprinkled water over his face, watching his eyelids flicker a little and then he groaned and opened his eyes.

Carlos and James both sat on the couch, James holding Carlos's hand in his. Everything was quiet, the only noise was the ticking of the clock. His mother sat down on the love seat and knitted the small booties she planned to give the babies. Carlos went to open his mouth but she held up a finger and he shut it.

"I don't want to know just yet. I need a moment." she breathed in and out deeply, as if she was still registering what happened. Carlos whimpered and tucked his head into James's shoulder, whimpering a bit as he did. James was holding an ice pack to his face, which had begun to sting and swell. He gently rubbed at it and winced in pain.

"Damn.." he muttered.

Mrs. Garcia looked up, putting her knitting down and sighing. She clasped her hands together and pressed her lips to them.

"I knew something like this would happen." she said quietly. Both boys stared at her.

"Me and your father discussed it...we knew something would go wrong with this." her face was grim.

"Look, Carlos you're going through a hard time right now, with the babies and all, but you need to sit down and think about what you're going to do. You need to figure out all of this." and with that, she took her knitting things and walked out of the room. Carlos just gently sobbed into James's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Carlos hovered over Drake's crib. The baby was gurgling at him but Carlos didn't do anything. He just laid his arms on the side of the crib and put his head on them, bug tears rolling down his face and slipping to land around Drake. Drake stared at him for a moment, then he made a small face and began crying. Carlos sighed and gently pushed the blue pacifier into his mouth, Drake eagerly taking it and sucking hard.

His eyes slipped close and then he was sleeping. Carlos sighed and continued downstairs, where James was feeding Veronica. He gave Carlos a small smile but didn't say anything as he gently rocked his baby back and forth in his muscular arms. Carlos sat down and chuckled at James. James looked up.

"What?"

"You look like you're going to crush her."

James gave a dramatic gasp.

"I-would-never!" he gently pulled Veronica close and wiped around her mouth. He chuckled but when he looked back up, Carlos's eyes were downcast, his face long and depressing. James sighed and stood, holding Veronica up to burp her. He sat down by Carlos and gently patted her back, listening for that successful burp. It didn't come so he kept patting.

"Carlos?"

"What?"

"Are...Are you upset at me?"

Carlos looked up at James's sad eyes and hesitated before shaking his head.

"I...I'm not mad. I'm just...confused."

James nodded.

"I understand. Give it time Carlos. You'll figure it out in the end."

They smiled at each other and then James brought Veronica down to look and see why she wasn't burping when he shrieked.

"SHE'S NOT BREATHING!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

When Dak saw the two boys he ran. He ran as fast and as far as he could before he ended up in a cold park. He wrapped his thick jacket closer around him and let out a "brrr." Tiny snowflakes had started coming down but now heavier ones were coming down. He felt tired as he slowly trudged to a public bench-he felt like he had two tons of depression on his shoulders. He slid onto the bench, curled into a ball and sobbed.

It felt like that image was burned to his mind. James with his body pressed to Carlos's...

Dak suddenly noticed where he was.

"Fuck."

He pulled his cell phone out, not knowing where he was. He dialed Kendall's number and called him, sniffing and trying to make himself sound perfectly fine.

"Hello?"

"Kendall?"

"Hey Dak...why are you crying?"

Damn...Dak sniffed and curled up tighter.

"Look...it...I don't know..they were.." he breaks down and starts sobbing. He hears Kendall say something on the other end but he can't hear him.

"I-I-I b-beat him up...and I-I ran..I don't know where I am.."

"Here, I'll come get you. I'll track your phone with my GPS system."

"Th-Thank you Kendall."

"No problem."

Kendall shut his phone as Logan walked into the living room. He plopped down next to Kendall as he stood up and sighed.

"Wait where are you going?"

Kendall sighed again and kneeled down to look at Logan.

"I need to go find Dak. Some trouble with James and Carlos I guess."

Logan narrowed his eyes at Carlos. Kendall gently held Logan's shoulders.

"You can trust me Logan."

"Can I?"

Kendall nodded. Logan had been weird about Kendall leaving and going places by himself since they'd gotten back together-but Kendall knew better. He wouldn't do that to Logan again. It had just hurt to much. He was gonna do right by Logan.

"Yes. Yes you can Logan."

"Prove it."

Kendall leaned forward,watching Logan lean back a little as Kendall pressed his soft lips to Logan's and kissed him. He pulled away a few seconds later and cupped Logan's cheeks in his hands, squishing his face up so it looked adorable.

"I love you Logie."

Logan's eyes filled and he gently wiped them away.

"I-I'm just scared...you'll do what you did to Carlos to Dak and hurt me again."

Kendall kissed him gently again.

"How could I?"

And with that he stood and grabbed his winter coat and keys, heading out to find Dak. Logan felt his heart swell large. He told him he loved him...

And then his phone rang. Logan glanced down to see it was James. He immediately flipped his phone open.

"Hello?"

Kendall found Dak sooner then he thought and when Dak got in the car, Kendall saw his face was red and wet, tears dribbling down his face. He quickly wiped them away and pulled his seatbelt on. He sat still for a moment, before glancing over at Kendall.

"Aren't we going."

"Not until you explained what happened."

Dak sighed.

"I-I walked in on...Carlos and James...kissing." he whimpered and wiped his right eye in danger of tears again.

"I...I beat James up...I-I didn't mean to...I was just so angry...and then...I left. I ran as far as I could." he pressed his forehead to the cold window and sobbed, clutching his heart.

"It's hurts Kendall."

Kendall sighed sadly for Dak and yanked him over. He gently hugged Dak and Dak sobbed deep into his jacket. Kendall hugged Dak close, as a friend, nothing more and nothing less. When they finally separated Dak gave a small sad smile.

"Thanks Kendall."

Kendall nodded.

"You're welcome." he put the car in gear and drove. After about thirty minutes of snow smacking the windshield and silence,Kendall's phone vibrated. He picked it up and looked at the caller. James. He gently rolled his eyes and answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"O-O-Ohhh g-god K-Kenny..." James sobbed on the other end.

"James?" Kendall asked startled.

"I-It's-it's b-bad."

"Where are you?"

"The hospital. V-Veronica stopped b-breathing."

Kendall nearly slammed into a ditch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MENTAL MOMENT

Me-CLIFFHANGER!

EmeraldDragonInLove-yeah a shitty ass one.

Me-thanks for the love babe. (rolls eyes)

BTRobsession-it was ok.

EmeraldDragonInLove-yea I guess so.

Me-I don't do good at cliffhangers Carlos-wait what happened?

Me-Veronica stopped breathing.

(Carlos faints and James runs up and bitchslaps me)

Me-WTF?

James-you're a cruel person!

Me-how?

James-you ruined "the face" (jazz hands) and WTF R U DOING TO MY BABY!

me-sorry...(coughs) bitch...

Dak-seriously...wtf is your problem.

Me-(cries) WHY CAN'T I EXPRESS MYSELF!

EnmetaldDragonInLove-chill dude...

Logan-like seriously...I mean what do you expect from a sucky chapter like this?

Me-KENNY!

(Kendall pops up)

Kendall-what's wrong baby?

Me-everyone's being mean to me! (cries)

Kendall-(turns to glare at everyone)chill guys the story might get better. Just wait.

Myranda-thanks baby.

Everyone-Yay!

(Carlos sits up and smiles,wiping his eyes)

Carlos-thank god.

Kendall-I said it MIGHT (Carlos faints again)


	26. Chapter 25

Ok guys I'm sorry but I messed up on the last part. It was supposed to pass three months in James's view but I messed up I'm sorry. And also I read babies don't sit up till 6-9 months I'm sorry. I just type I don't even plan or nothing literally I just type.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Last time on After The Pain, I Still Love You...He sighed and stood, his sweatpants sagging low on his hips. He thought about putting on a tee but just waved it off and opened the jaw dropped."C-Carlos?"_James stared in shock at Carlos. Carlos stood with a dolly behind him, two duffels, two boxes and a suitcase piled on it. The babies were both whimpering and crying in their double stroller. Carlos sniffed and wiped his eyes. James stood in shock, his jaw dropped.

"C-Carlos? W-what are you doing h-here-?"

"Oh shut up." and Carlos leaned forward and pressed his lips to James. James was still shocked as Carlos unloaded the small dolly. He set everything on top of each other and threw the duffels on the couch. James gently patted Veronica, who had gotten so big. She reached forward a little from where James cradled her. She tried to grab James's nose but James leaned away a stared at Carlos in confinement, who had finally sat down and pulled the stroller close.

He gently lifted Drake out, who was gurgling and stuck his fist in his mouth. He kissed Drakes head."Why did you come back?"Carlos looked up, before looking back down and gently dragging the tips of his fingers threw the thin hair on his babies head.

"I...I don't know."He looked up with big eyes. "I missed you. I really did James."

James gave a small smile. Veronica giggled and lifted a booty covered foot to try and put it in her mouth. James pulled it away and smiled, tickling her belly. She giggled. James felt on the verge of tears, he finally had his baby girl back. But when he looked back up at Carlos, his heart felt heavy. He didn't deserve sighed.

"You didn't miss me. You felt guilty because of the babies. That's why you came back." he cuddled Veronica, supporting her head gently. She whimpered. Drake giggled and grabbed Carlos's jacket. Carlos stared at James in surprise.

"James-""I don't deserve you Carlos." Carlos could see he was serious. James had tears as he cuddled his gorgeous bundle. Carlos swallowed hard and played with the buttons on Drake's small sweater.

"I want you to go back with Dak." Carlos shut his eyes.

"B-But-"

"He made you happy Carlos. He gave you everything you wanted. I can't even do that." James wiped away the tear before it fell onto Veronica. He gently slid her back into the small stroller, making her bawl as she squirmed, wanting to be back in her daddy's strong arms. Carlos smiled and laid Drake gently beside him, putting pillows around him so he wouldn't fall. He gently picked Veronica back up and held her out to James.

"James I'm not going to keep her away from you." James gently took her, cradling her against his chest. He listened to her small cries quiet down a little and he smiled at Carlos. Carlos held Drake once more and sighed.

"You can see her, even take her if you want to. If you do I'm going to trust you with her life. I will come over to visit her though." James choked on his small sobs and held Veronica closer. He looked at Carlos.

"I-I can keep her?"

"Yes."

"C-Carlos.." Carlos sighed and gently bounced the dozing baby in his arms.

"I still want to see her."

"You can every day Carlos."

"And I'll still stay in the band."

"Thank you."

"But I will not live here."James hung his head.

"I know." Carlos stood, gently putting Drake in the stroller to nap a little. He scooted a box and one of the duffels to James.

"Her stuff." he murmured, before stacking his stuff back on the dolly and leaving James and the whimpering baby gently slipped out of bed at the sound of knocking. It was to early. He gently stumbled to the door and when he opened it, his jaw dropped to see Carlos standing in front of him.

"C-Carlos?"Carlos nodded and gently pushed the stroller in, Dak staring in shock at his sleeping baby, and the small boy who he hadn't seen in months. As soon as he stepped away from the stroller Dak was hugging him,kissing him hard. But Carlos gently pushed him away and Dak stared in surprise at him.

"Carlos-"

"Be quiet for a second okay?" Dak gently shut his mouth and smiled,happy the Latino was back.

"Look...I...I came back but not for you okay? I...I came back because I was feeling guilty for not letting you guys around the babies."

"I'm just glad you came back."

"C-can we try again?"Carlos nodded and they gently hugged. Dak leaned forward and pecked Carlos's cheek. Carlos sighed and snuggled into his stared at Carlos, Dak, and Drake, a little bit of jealousy bubbling up as he gently bounced Veronica in his lap. He was feeding her by the pool, deciding she needed a little bit of sun. She coughed and James tensed, reaching for his aspirator, when she coughed and spit up. She continued breathing and James sighed in relief. Even though he'd only had her for a week, he was very overprotective about her. Several girls walked by and giggled at the baby but kept walking. James smiled but ignored then as he gently wiped his babies chin. Veronica stared up at her daddy and smiled, her pink gums sticky with chuckled and leaned down to kiss Veronica's head when a shadow was suddenly hovering over them. He looked up to see Jett standing over him, arms crossed and a smirk on his looked over at Carlos and smirked.

"Guess you're not the hottest boy in the Palmwoods now are you?" Jett laughed and Veronica cried a little, James holding her to pat her back and gently rubbed it to try and make her stop when suddenly Jett was thrown into the pool. James saw Kendall and Logan standing behind him. Kendall smiled at James.

"Sorry, thought you could use some help." he chuckled. He took Logan's hand and pulled him so when he sat down in the chair beside James Logan was in his lap, blushing like a fire engine.

"K-Kendall-"A bunch of people were staring at them but Kendall sneered and yanked Logan back to kiss him, dragging his fingers through his hair. When he pulled away he smiled and then sneered at the people.

"Kendall!" Logan gasped.

"I'm not afraid to let people know what's what Logie." Logan giggled and stared at James with a smile.

"So what's up?"

"Besides the sky? Nothing much, just..."James stared at Carlos and looked away. Kendall glanced over and made an "ooohhh" sound and bit his lip. Logan stared at them.

"Don't worry James, you're better. Carlos is confused and you deserve better."James smiled and looked down at Veronica, who was gazing at the sparkling pool water, which Jett was attempting to climb out of. James smiled and leaned down to pick up the small bag beside him but he felt Veronica slide off his lap. He quickly grabbed her and sighed.

"Kendall, Logan will one of y'all grab that bag? It has Veronicas swimsuit in it."Logan nodded and picked up the small diaper bag, handing it to James, who carried Veronica and the bag to the public restroom, where he emerged a few minutes later with Veronica in a pink and yellow bathing suit.

He was in a t-shirt and a pair of swimming gently climbed into the pool, where most people moved away because of his baby. He sat on the steps and bounced a little in the eager, splashing Ronny and making her wasn't very happy. He'd been with Dak for nearly a week and he really wasn't very happy at all. Dak was always at the recording studio and he left Carlos to care for Drake. When he cane home, Drake was asleep and all he wanted to do was touch Carlos, kiss him and have sex like crazy. On the days like today when he didn't go in, he just wanted to sit around and do wanted to have fun, go on dates, spend quality time with Dak and Drake. It wasn't working out so well.

He watched James sit with Veronica in the pool, looking so was jealous. He envied the boy. And yet he was sad. Obviously he had made the wrong sat with Dak, Drake asleep in the other room, when Dak yanked Carlos close and tried to kiss him, moaning against his lips. Carlos squeezed his eyes close and pushed Dak away.

"Stop! Just stop! Okay?"Dak bit his lip.

"Look, Dak...this has been nice but...you're forcing yourself on me and I just want to slow things down. I don't think-"

"Carlos-" Dak started.

"-we should be together. You-your relationship with me-you want it to be physical."

Dak hung his head."And you don't."

"I'm sorry."Dak shook his head.

"I knew this wouldn't work out."Carlos's jaw dropped.

"Wait-what?" Dak nodded.

"You belong with James Carlos, I see the way you look at him, the way you talk to him, and I can see it in your eyes." Carlos bit his lip and sniffed. Dak smiled and leaned over to hug him.

"Look, come get Drake later-you need to talk to James." Carlos nodded and stood before turning to look at Dak.

"I hope you find someone Dak."

Then he left.

(meanwhile)

James sniffed and wiped away his cheeks, tears staining them. He wanted to see her just once more. Veronica slumbered in the small makeshift bed from blankets and pillows and Carlos's bed. He gently strokes her hair before laying the small note beside the read:

Cannot take it anymore. I love him so much my heart cracks when I don't see him next to me. I can't take it. I'm sorry. -James

He gently slipped on a jacket and left his phone and wallet before shutting the door. He silently made his way out of the apartment and to the staircase, where he climbed until his legs burnt. He reaches the roof and walks out, continuing to wall until he reaches the edge,where he sticks a leg out and inhales, shutting his eyes, ready to leave his misery.

Emeralddragoninlove&james-NOOOO!

carlos-WTF?

me-double sorry!

(Carlos cries)

Carlos-why are you torturing me?

Dak-your seriously fucked up beyotch.

(Kendall smacks Dak)

Kendall-don't diss my babe!

Btrobsession-dude what's gonna happen?

Logan-this is horrible...

James-YOU'RE NOT THE ONE JUMPING!

Logan-sorry

james-not helping

Me-ok look just wait ok?

(James cries and Carlos hugs him)

Carlos-James-I'm scared

James-I know I know Carlitos

Logan-how's it gonna end?

Me-I don't know

EVERYONE-WHAT THE HELL HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW!

(I shrug)

Me-I don't think I just type. I don't even know what I type I have to go back an read it.

(James facepalms himself)

James-I cannot believe my life is in your hands

Me-DEAL WITH IT BITCH!

(James glares)

James-love ya too

I haven't done a mental moment in a while LOL.

R&R thanks!


	27. Chapter 26

Carlos had never been happier. He was planning ways to tell James and him belonged together, a huge smile glued to his face. He skipped merrily down the hallway and opened the door to 2J and stopped. Logan and Kendall were screaming...but not at each other.

"Where is he?" Logan screamed.

"I can't find him!" Kendall screamed, waving a piece of paper around.

"Have you called him?"

"YES!"

"THEN WHERE IS HE?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Oh god, this is bad-"

Logan saw Carlos and froze. Carlos got a sick feeling in his stomach and swallowed hard.

"What's wrong guys?"

Kendall turned to him with sad eyes.

"We...can't find James and-"

"He's going to kill his self!"

Carlos's knees felt weak. He fell down and both boys grabbed him and held him up. Kendall dragged Carlos to the couch and set him down handing him the note. Carlos read James's note, tears dribbling down his face.

"We searched everywhere and even tried calling him. He left his phone here though."

Carlos looked up, something crossing his mind.

"Where's-"

"She's in the bedroom Carlos, don't worry."

Carlos gave a small sigh of relief an started sobbing harder.

"Carlos we'll find him."

"H-He can't die!"

Logan tried kneeling beside Carlos but Carlos stood and screamed.

"HE CAN'T DIE HE CAN'T! WE BELONG TOGETHER!"

Both boys stare in shock at Carlos, who flopped back to the couch and put his face in his hands. Logan finally was hit with the impact of it all and tears dribbled down his face. Kendall began sobbing too and pulled Logan to him, tucking their heads into each other. Carlos whimpered and cried when-

"Logan, you said you checked everywhere?"

Logan sniffed and nodded.

"I don't think you checked everywhere." and with that Carlos stood and ran as fast as he could, hoping he was right and got there in time.

James sniffed and stuck his foot out. He began sobbing and stared at the concrete so many stories below him. He hoped Carlos wouldn't miss him to much. He leaned forward...

Carlos ran, his lungs bursting, his legs burning, and burst through the roof door,where he found James leaning forward to fall off the Palmwoods.

Carlos ran, screaming towards him.

"NOOOOOO!"

And just as James was about to fall, Carlos reached forward, two fingers scrabbling at James's collar. He yanked on the back of James's jacket with all his strength and James yelped in surprise as he was pulled backwards.

He fell and smacked his head against someone else's, both hitting the hard concrete of the roof. James sat there for a moment, the person under him gasping, before they shoved him to the side.

James attempts to stand but he's pulled down and arms are around him.

"James!"

"Carlos?"

Carlos shook and cried into James's shoulder hard,his sobs wracking through his body, his tears wetting James's jacket.

"O-O-Oh g-god James I-I almost l-lost you!"

James sighed and struggled to stand,Carlos still holding him tightly.

"Carlos let go." he said quietly. Carlos stopped crying.

"As long as you promise to stay with me."

James sighed and nodded, Carlos letting go gently. He stared up at James before his face turned angry and he slapped James hard. James frowned and rubbed his face.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You almost killed yourself!"

"That's because I have to!"

"No you don't!"

"YES I DO!"

"NO YOU DONT!"

"YES!"

"WHY THEN TELL ME WHY?"

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" James slipped to his knees and sobbed hard. Carlos stared at him with his jaw dropped. James sniffed.

"I...I need you Carlos I was so stupid I...I made choices that I should have rethought." he yanked his jacket off and his shirt off, letting Carlos see all of the scars from his razor-days. Carlos whimpered and picked up his tops,making James put them back on. He then pulled James close, letting him bury his face in Carlos's shoulder.

"I need you Carlos I can't live without you. Seeing you...with him...it hurts to much to know I'll never be the person you hold hands with, the person that kisses you every night or the person that would do anything to keep you safe when you're hurt."

James sobbed harder and Carlos just sat there in the embrace, arms tightly around James abdomen.

"Y-You deserve the best Carlos-n-not me. I'll never be with you because I'm probably the worst-"

"Please shut up...James.." he pulled James away and held him by the shoulders, staring into those hazel eyes. He kissed his tears away and gently slid his hands through his hair.

"I want you and only you Jamie. To me you ARE the best. I don't want anything besides that. I don't need anything James, I don't need a big house a fancy car, all I need is you."

"Carlo-" James opened his mouth and Carlos shut it with a finger. He pulled James closer, making him gasp.

"I love you."

And then he pressed their lips together, holding James's face so he could kiss he taller boy a bit better. James let tears fall as he shut his eyes and melted into the warm embrace of Carlos and the kiss. When they pulled away for air, James pulled Carlos close and rested his forehead against his.

"I love you too."

SORRY IT WAS SHORT! R&R I LOVE Y'ALL (IM SOUTHERN LOL) ITS ALMOST OVER! HOPE U LIKED THIS CHAPTER! :))

FALLENANGELQUEEN 


	28. Chapter 28

James stared in shock as Carlos peppered his jaw and neck with kisses, whispering, "I love you's" every time. Carlos held James's hands in his and gently pulled him closer.

"y-you love me, C-Carlos?"

Carlos nodded and gently kissed James's Adams apple. James let put a small moan and the vibration went through Carlos's mouth. He groaned and smiled a little before pulling away a bit. He stared up at James before he stared at the edge of the roof in sadness. Tears leaked out and he looked back up at James.

He pulled him close, kissing him. He tucked his head into James shoulder, his body wracking gently with sobs.

"Carlos-"

"Jamie don't you ever think about doing something like that again!" he stared at James seriously before fisting James's jacket and sobbing harder. James hugged him closer and

kissed him, sobbing into Carlos's shoulder.

"C-Carlos I...you didn't love m-me. I had to...y-you didn't love me-"

Carlos stopped him with a kiss, yanking him forward and down, making them eye to eye.

"let me prove that I love you James, so you don't have to go through that again."

Carlos kissed and kissed James, sparks flying crazily as he walked backwards, still fisting James's jacket. One minute he's being pressed against the inside wall of the elevator and then he's in 2J,his and James's old bedroom.

They walk into the bedroom where Veronica slumbered gently. Carlos stared at her.

"I don't want to wake her up." he whispered. James nibbled on his earlobe and smiled as Carlos bit his lip to keep the moan in.

"be quiet then."

He continued kissing the small Latino and Carlos continued groaning until finally he grabbed James and rolled them onto the bed, straddling James. He kissed up and down his neck, making James groan as he bit on his pulse point, sucking.

James groaned and squirmed, glancing over at his baby as she sneezed and let out a small yawn before going back to sleep. James's attention the turned to hand running up and down his body, attempting to pull his shirt off.

James leaned forward, holding Carlos and kissing him, allowing him to pull his shirt off. He did the same to Carlos, both boys ripping each others clothes off until both were naked.

They kissed and hugged and James rolled them over so Carlos was under him, his beautiful caramel body glowing. James smiled, Carlos laying under him his arm behind his head, his large brown eyes blown wide open.

James smiled and Carlos squirmed.

"don't stare...it's embarrassing..."

James leaned down to kiss Carlos's chest, trailing upward to peck kisses everywhere. He kissed Carlos passionately and watched Carlos's eyes sparkle.

"I love you Carlos."

"please prove it to me."

"I will."

"make love to me Jamie."

James nodded and leaned down, pushing his legs upwards so his legs were in the air, to kiss and lick at his hole. Carlos groaned and turned to look at Veronica, before putting his hands over his mouth to stop the noises.

James pushed his tongue in past Carlos's tight ring of muscles and watched his back arch in pleasure. He deemed Carlos good enough and lowered Carlos's legs to push himself in. He stopped when Carlos's face gave a look of pain, but Carlos leaned forward to gently dig his nails into James's shoulder.

"you can move."

James smiled and leaned down to kiss his hips and nibble there, making Carlos groan again. He gently went in and out, going hard but slowly to tie pleasure and say inside of him longer. Carlos gave in and moaned and groaned and he wrapped his arms around James's neck to pull him down and kiss him.

James swallowed and melted into those soft lips as he thrusts in and buries himself inside, groaning into Carlos's mouth as he came. Carlos came to and painted both their torsos white.

James laid down on top of Carlos and smiled as his boyfriend kisses him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." 

(time warp-five months later.)

Carlos smiled as he pulled the tuxedo jacket on, holding his round belly. He smiled as his father And mother walked down the stairs, smiling at their son. His mom wiped her eyes and hugged her son.

"I can't believe my híjo is getting married." she gently cried.

His father smiled.

Carlos hugged his parents and rubbed his five month in belly. He had gotten pregnant once more after James and him had made love those months ago. They were both scared but they could do it. And they would. Drake and Veronica were now nine, almost ten months. Sitting up, eating more foods and learning to crawl. They both were teething.

Carlos and James moved into a bigger apartment, three rooms and a wider living room. Mama knight stopped by to watch the babies, or baby if it was only Veronica, when they went to the studio.

The band was still on, just they didn't do tours anymore. They still had tons of fans, possibly more when news and public caught wind of the babies.  
>Dak kept Drake, making a schedule, switching out weekends so they could both have drake. It was good and they both stayed friends. Everyone was proud and happy of the relationships and the situation was done and over.<p>

Carlos straightened his bow tie once more before hearing the music. He smiled and turned to his parents.

"that's our signal."

His father smiled and linked his arm with his son.

"you sure? Cars full of gas."

Carlos chuckled and nodded as his mom linked arms on the other side.

"yeah I'm sure."

They strode in to the chapel, his parents leading him behind the bridesmaids and Katie, who was the flower girl. Camille and Stephanie agreed to be bridesmaids, Kendall and Logan their best men. They agreed to link arms with the women in a friendly way until they got out of the chapel.

When Carlos reached the priest and James his parents let go and the ceremony begun. When the priest announced them betrothed they kissed, sending the biggest spark he would ever feel in his life through his body.

The party afterwards was great, the food was good and everyone danced. Everyone wanted to feel his belly and wanted to look at the babies. Dak smiled and politely asked for a dance from Carlos, with James's permission. He was allowed and they strode around for a few minutes before it was time to cut the cake. James and Carlos shoved the cake in each others mouths and laughed. They kissed and they picked up their baby to dance with her, making the adorable Veronica laugh instead of whine about her pretty pink dress.

Dak danced with Drake, letting Carlos hold his other baby and dance with him to, before it was time to leave. Carlos tossed his bouquet, cause even though he didn't want it he decided to get one anyway, and Logan caught it, making Kendall pull Logan close and kiss him, his Logie blushing.

James and Carlos rode in the limo to their hotel and went straight to the honeymoon suite. The bed was shaped like a heart, rose petals on the bed, a hot tub in the room. Their balcony was large and beautiful. Their were large fluffy couches out there and Carlos stood out there, staring at the moon when James came out and hugged him from behind, holding his belly and kissing.

"this hotel suite is cheesy but I like it." he chuckled before gently leading Carlos inside and to the bed, where he stripped Carlos and himself to kiss up and down his body. Carlos blushed and hugged his belly.

"I'm so fat you must hate it."

James kissed Carlos and sat back. He ran his hands up and down his body, kissing his belly.

"not at all."

And he then pressed Carlos into the bed and made gentle love to him. When they were done James flopped beside him and pulled Carlos close. He held him in his arms and kissed him.

The baby came a few months later, in the middle of the night. They had drake that weekend so they woke both babies up to take them to the hospital, calling Dak and everyone else to meet them there.

The baby came out faster then last time, because Carlos was only in labor for four hours. It was painful but not as painful as the first birth. The baby was gorgeous. His hair was stark black and his eyes were like James's, so he looked like Veronica. He held the baby and let Veronica "Ah" and gurgle at him, gently touching his nose and hold the her pacifier to him. Carlos smiled and held all three of his babies close as the family crowded around to see the new one.

"whats his name?" Katie asked excitedly. Carlos smiled and rubbed his baby's hat clad head.

"his name is Nathaniel."

"adorable."

They took him home the next day and when they got back James Carlos went to their bed. They laid the sleepy veronica down and put Nathaniel next to her, pushing pillows around them to keep them safe. They crawled into bed and kissed, caressing each others cheeks and smiling as they rubbed their babies heads, kissing the small angels between them.

James pulled carlos's head up to look at him. Their eyes sparkled.

"I love you, I love you, these babies and you Carlos. I wanna spend my life with you."

Carlos wiped his eyes.

"I love you to James."

"forever?"

"and ever."

"and ever."

They kissed once more. And fell asleep together.

Even after all he'd been through, Carlos was happy where he was and he wouldn't trade anything in the world for it.

**TA DA THE ENDING HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!  
>MENTAL MOMENT...the last one to...<br>EmeraldDragonInLove-awwww...  
>BTRobsession-how nice.<br>James-I can't believe how happy we ended up!  
>(hugs Carlos)<br>Carlos-I know...can you let me go?  
>James-oh yeah sorry.<br>Kendall-are WE getting married?  
>Me-you and Logan? Maybe in a sequel for you guys-<br>Kendall-I MEANT YOU AND ME!  
>me-HELL YEA!<br>Logan-what about me...  
>BTRobsession-I'm here!<br>Logan-oh yeah!  
>EmeraldDragonInLove-hello?<br>Me-...fuck...love you...  
>EmeraldDragonInLove-this sucks!<br>Me-yea  
>Carlos-so is this truly the ending?<br>Me-yea I'm sorry  
>James-well thanks so much for writing for us<br>Me-and the audience!  
>James-yea<br>Logan-good story I guess  
>Me-everyone is welcome. I hope everyone is fine with this ending and everything thanks so much! I love you all!<br>Kendall-ready to go somewhere?  
>Me-yea let's get out of here. Thanks again everyone.<br>Logan-see ya.  
>Carlos-bye<br>James-adios.  
>Me-happy ending love you all bye bye!<strong>

**THIS IS TRULY THE ENDING HAVE FUN EVERYBODY**!** thanks R&R!**


End file.
